Into You
by FireRed21
Summary: Edward Cullen is a regular guy with a regular life with a future to look forward to, who is also a huge fan of the famous singer and actress Bella Swan. Or is it more than just being a fan. All human.
1. The Big Game

**Into You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

**Hello guys, it's FireRed21 again! It's been awhile hasn't it. Sorry about that but I finally got the new story ready for you all to read. This is my first Bella and Edward all human story. I have written some all human stories before but they were just one shots. Anyway, this is one of those one of them is famous and the other one is a regular person kind that I suppose you read that a lot. Well I assure you that mine is completely different and, hopefully, the best one. I'm sure you'll like it so enjoy!**

_**Edward Cullen is a regular guy with a regular life with a future to look forward to, who is also a huge fan of the famous singer and actress Bella Swan. Or is it more than just being a fan.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Big Game**

_Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah_

_~ Ariana Grande_

Edward's POV

"Cellular respiration is a set of metabolic reactions and processes that take place in the cells of organisms to convert biochemical energy from nutrients into adenosine triphosphate, and then release waste products. The reactions involved in respiration are catabolic reactions, which break large molecules into smaller ones, releasing energy in the process, as weak so-called "high-energy" bonds are replaced by stronger bonds in the products. Respiration is one of the key ways a cell releases chemical energy to fuel cellular activity. Cellular respiration is considered an exothermic redox reaction which releases heat. The overall reaction occurs in a series of biochemical steps, most of which are..." Mr. Banner drones on facing the board where the projector is showing slideshows of his lectures.

I cover up a large yawn with my hand as I lazily scribble down the notes from the teacher's lecture. Not all of it, just some that I might have trouble remembering later on, despite having a good photographic memory. I'm not the only one in class who's bored as fuck from Mr. Banner's lecture. I don't have to see the few seats behind me of students to know they're dozing off while the students in front were trying their best to focus, without falling asleep.

Honestly, biology isn't one of my favorite subjects in school, despite how much knowledge I know of it. Then again, it could be because of our teacher has made this subject as dull as possible. Didn't we go over some of these topics back in freshmen year in Honors Biology? I guess Mr. Banner doesn't give a fuck or he is at that age to not remember things. I wonder if he knows if he's dead? Highly unlikely since he's here in the flesh but who knows. But despite that I'm not enjoying this class of AP Biology because of him, I needed this class to get college credit because the sooner I graduate from college, the less money I have to spend on my tuition of my education.

And the sooner I get to reaching my dreams.

My name is Edward Cullen, and I'm an eighteen year old senior at Forks High School, home of the Titans. I live in the smallest, the cloudiest city in Washington. It is also known to be the wettest and possibly the dullest city in existence. Despite the weather, I love the city. It's been my home since I was born. It's where my parents met in college when they were young.

My father Carlisle is a well known doctor at Forks Hospital. Not just well known but he's the best doctor. A brilliant doctor. A brilliant doctor who could probably work in any hospital in the world. He make ten times the salary he gets here. Forks is lucky to have him. He's an asset to the community. It's no wonder he gains many admirers from the nurses there, apart from his good looks in his late forties. From what I hear, the nurses cannot concentrate on their work while he is around. Even though they know he is married, it doesn't mean they can't stop ogling at him like he's a piece of meat. But they know better than to get in the way of my mother.

My mother Esme is an interior designer at Interior Design & Home Décor, the biggest designing company in the state. My mother is very artistic and has a great mind when it comes to designing rooms and buildings. She always has great ideas that wows her company and her ideas become better and better which each new one she comes up with. She doesn't just do it for her job, she does it outside too. She does some of it at home which I guess you could say I'm living in a luxurious life. Apart from designing, she loves to take photos which is what inspires her for creativity. She has the beauty and the brains.

My parents met when they were in their first year of college at the University of Washington. They were at a library one day and my mom had a stack of books about… yay high, and she bumped into my dad causing her books to fall down. She apologizes to him numerous times while my dad helps picking up her books, not once dropping his smile. I guess you can say that the rest is history; they fell in love, they got married after college and soon our family happened just as my father completed his residency.

You can say that my life is perfect… in its own way.

Mr. Banner pressed the button on his remote and the next slide appears. "And here is a simplified reaction of aerobic respiration," He says, showing the formula. There was just silence as I try to understand what the hell do any of those formulas mean? Did we even gotten there yet? Ah fuck it, I just don't have the brains for this subject like my father. Thankfully, I have my ways to entertain myself.

I turned to my right to see my partner and best friend Demetri, his head resting on his arms snoring softly. The sight of it causes me to smirk as I slowly inserted the eraser end of my pencil in his ear and twist it back and forth very fast.

"FUCK!" He hissed as he was jolted awake as I was stifling a laugh. Demetri looked to be sure no one, specifically the teacher didn't hear him and turned to me with a annoyed glare giving me a punch to the shoulder. "God dammit Edward, you interrupted the dream I had where I was in the spa; Alexandra Daddario was about to take her top off!" He complained as I chuckled.

"You might not wanna mentioned that to, oh I don't know, your girlfriend." I teased.

"Heidi and I aren't exclusive." Demetri scoffed. I raised an eyebrow in an "Oh really?" knowing that it's been since junior year the two have been dating and everyone knows that. "Not to Alexandra." He whispered causing me to chuckle as I shook my head. There are times I don't understand how he managed one of the most beautiful girls in school to go out with him despite his days as a player before.

"Didn't you just take a nap in first period?" I asked.

"That was my sleep-in nap. This is my pre-nap before the game. It's my tradition, you know that." Demetri said.

"Well it's normal than Paul's tradition of taking a shit and then weighs himself for how much ounces he lost." I chuckled.

"Yeah, that, I didn't need to see every time we go into the locker room." Demetri shuddered just as the bell rang. "Oh thank god!"

Thank god indeed. I thought as we all gathered our things and exited the classroom just as our teacher reminded us about our homework due next week.

"I don't get how you ended up in _AP_ biology when you hardly do the work or put in the effort in class." I said as we were walking down the hallways together.

"Hey it's not my fault that my dad goes on and on about his work and comments things in biology terms and all of that knowledge is soaked into my brain." Demetri said giving his head a whack. "At least I don't have to read a book to do the work." He added.

"I kill to have your brain. But then again, I'm not even sure that's your brain I'd be using." I smirked causing Demetri to playfully get me in an arm choke shoving us both against the lockers as we playfully fight each other.

"There they go again." Demetri and I stopped and turned when we heard her voice and saw Angela and Ben coming up to us hand in hand.

"You would think by now those two would grow out of their immaturity, but I guess not." Ben said chuckling as he shakes his head.

"Boys will be boys, or in their cases, boys will be boys in big person bodies." Angela giggled causing both me and Demetri to stick our tongues at her like five year old boys.

"Ooh, are we making fun of Demetri again? What is it this time?" Jane asked looking all excited, her bag swinging around on her shoulder, as she and Alec joins us.

"Demetri's brain." I answered with a snicker earning a shove by Demetri.

"Let me guess, the aliens came asking you to donate your brain and then they replaced it with their pea-sized version of yours." Jane said as she played along with a smirk on her face as all of us except Demetri laughs at the joke.

"Well if he needs his hands for whatever it is he's doing, then his brain should probably be in on it too." Alec said earning more laughter from us.

"Maybe that's what he gets for never having his mouth closed, otherwise his brain would fall out for having his mind open." Angela giggled as we all laughed.

"At least he has that, and his dick." Ben sniggered earning another round of laughter.

"Okay, I know what I'm gonna do after high school." Demetri said, frowning the whole time of our laughter.

"And what's that?" I asked in amusement.

"Find new friends!" Demetri announced as the rest of us continues to laugh enjoying the mockery that is Demetri.

"_Everyone_ said I could do better." Heidi said when she met up with us only to stop and see us with a look that says she regretted something. With her are Seth and Jessica.

"Well you should've known what you gotten yourself into." Seth chuckled with one hand in his pocket and the other hand on the strap of his backpack he is carrying on him.

"I did?" Heidi asked in confusion.

"Of course; we warned you." Jessica smirked causing Heidi to give her an annoyed glare before her faces softens when Demetri came over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Shouldn't you start making new friends?" I asked Demetri with a smirk.

"I got some feelers out." Demetri said with a shrug wrapping his arm around Heidi causing me to chuckle as I shake my head as we all head to the cafeteria together.

Alec and Jane Volturi are fraternal twins; Alec is actually two minutes older than Jane. (_A lot_ can happen in two minutes.) Their father, Aro, is the principal of this school who is a good friend of my dad when they were in college and their mother Sulpicia is the history teacher. Alec and Jane are total opposites in personalities. Alec is the calm, smart and calculative and more… sane. Whereas Jane is the energetic, short tempered, and intimidating for someone so tiny. None of the less, those two love each other and are both good people… in their own twin way.

Angela Weber is one of the honor students of the school and the tallest girl in class nearly meeting my height. She is the daughter of the pastor and her mother is a stay at home mom to raise her twin sons who proves to be a handful of six year olds. Both she and Angela adore them though. Angela is one of the nicest people in school even though she is shy sometimes, but that doesn't mean she can't have a potty mouth. She is also an avid photographer.

Ben Cheney is Angela's boyfriend. His father works at UPS as the delivery man and his mother's a landscaper. Ben and Angela started dating since the beginning of high school even though he's like an inch or two shorter than her. Those two developed feelings for one another for as long as we can remember but both are too shy to admit it, which was what prompted us to devise a scheme to get those two together, and it worked. Ben is also a bit of a nerd that loves graphic novels and movies with great special effects.

Jessica Stanley is the girl with a mouth that's ready to let out everything she picks up on the latest gossip. Anything she hears, she digs on information and later tells us what she discovers but never spreads it out unless it's that big. She is such a chatterbox but we all tolerate with her because she's very loyal to us and not once she would abandon us for another group of students such as the popular girls even though she envies their beauty and life style but she still sticks with us.

Seth Clearwater is a guy who lives in the cul-de-sac with his mother Sue and older sister Leah. Sue works at the same hospital my dad works at as a nurse. Leah is a police lieutenant where she is a badass when it comes to chasing down any rule breakers. Half of the cells in the station in Seattle where they lock up all the criminals is fall because of her. Seth's father Harry died of a heart attack when he was only ten. It was a lot for Seth to take in losing his father, especially that he has to be the man of the house. Even though it was hard for him, Seth never lost the kind, cheerful, optimistic happy personality.

Heidi Valentina is the school's most beautiful girl on campus. Even if she were to wear rags, boys would still drool over her. She's what you call, irresistible because she's impossible to look away from her once you saw her. Heidi also has a good sense of fashion. Heidi had a hard mistreated life when she was a kid. Her mother passed away after giving birth. Her death led Heidi's father down the road where he kept drinking, losing his job and being abusive towards Heidi, blaming her for her mother's death, which was not at all true. The action led to Heidi being taken by child services while her father was arrested and soon she was adopted by a woman named Hilda who owns a boutique dress shop living with her and two other sisters. Since then, Heidi's life went from a dark world to something bright.

Demetri Tracker, Heidi's boyfriend, is what you call the joker of our group where he claims to be charming when it comes to girls since he's the "Casanova of Life." Demetri was an orphaned since he was a kid. He doesn't remember his parents and there were no records of his family to track down. He was soon adopted by Amun who is a colleague of my father. He is a gynecologist and is pretty much wealthy. His wife Kebi is a health care employee and later on, she and her husband have two kids of their own Benjamin and Tia making Demetri an older brother to look after them. Just like Heidi, Demetri is grateful to being brought in by a good family.

All of them have been my friends from the very beginning. Alec, Jane and I knew each other the longest since we were in diapers. Angela and Ben came in since kindergarten around the same time we met Demetri after he saved me in an animal pen at the petting zoo which is why he and I are close in our own way like brothers. Seth came along when his family moved in after his father died. Jessica joined us when she moved from Texas in the sixth grade and Heidi later joined us halfway of sophomore year when she transferred. We are all very close. We were always there for one another. I considered these people like my second family and I hope our friendship last forever.

We arrived at the crowded cafeteria where we grabbed our lunch and found an available table for us to sit as we talk about another random subject moving on from Demetri's brain on the latest "block buster movie" that came out.

"That's impossible." Seth said.

"It is possible. You've got to accept the idea." Ben said.

"But everyone thought that movie was great." Seth complained.

"It's ridiculous, yeah? Especially at the end when the villain says he's found enlightenment. Poof, a police helicopter arrives and he fires a missile into their faces." Ben said.

"Well yeah… but it's really good." Seth said.

"It sucks." I joined in.

"We hate it." Alec said.

"Worst movie of the century!" Demetri stated as he tossed a grape into his mouth.

"Remind me again why we hang out with these boys?" Heidi asked the girls.

"Because apparently, they can't function without us." Jane answered with a smirk.

"We're the social glue that holds these knuckle heads together." Angela said causing her, Jane and Jessica to giggle.

"And where would you girls be without us?" I asked with a tease.

"We would be in L.A. taking part time jobs as waitresses, become award winning actresses while being married to multi-billionaires as their trophy wives." Jessica smiled.

"That would be us!" Demetri sang.

"Not unless you don't make it in the NFL!" Jane sang along.

"Uh, have you seen us play?" Alec asked pointing at me and the guys like it was that obvious as I gave the girls the "Uh, hello" look.

"You will see the future Hall of Famers at the NFL one day!" Seth announced.

The guys and I are on the football team for this school and the way everyone has seen us played, as Seth stated, we will be future Hall of Famers in the NFL one day because our team is one of the best in the school district since entering our freshmen year.

Seth, number 56, plays middle linebacker and leads the defense of our team. He prepares it the right way; he's not only strong but fast and smart too. He can do anything; catch the ball well. Seth is always in the backfield making the big plays and he's just a big play magnet. He knows the plays the other team runs. How Seth does it is a mystery to everyone because half the time Seth can read out the formation the other team is about to make on their offensive play and Seth can identify it and letting others knows what's gonna happen while getting the chance to sack the quarterback. He comes out of nowhere like when as soon as you caught the ball, Seth is already there in a split second and tackles you. He's not even afraid to take on bigger opponents such as the tight ends. Seth has led this district in tackles and sacks. His performance is what everyone calls him Beast Boy, a reference to the character in Teen Titans, due to his youthful appearance but fools everyone with his playmaking and strengths.

The way Seth plays has made the defense perform well has made this team ranked as the top defense involving interceptions, scoring defense and allowing the fewest points scored. The school has named our defense the Boom Patrol in reference of the Doom Patrol of the DC Universe due to their hard hitting on the field from their unbelievable strengths.

Ben, number 21, is our running back where he is the fastest member of our team. All those years running from bullies as a kid really paid off. If you want to be safe and run the ball, Ben's your guy. His running style is unique. He runs very strong. He's got good strong contact balance. His ability to stop, start and his latterly ability to run away from enemies is amazing. He's fast and explosive. If you don't understand how Ben runs when he holds the ball, then I guess you're at a disadvantage. Ben has led the district in rushing yards and scores more rushing touchdowns than three of the running backs in one team combined and also has more rushing yards from scrimmage. His nickname is The Train for how fast he runs and how he runs the field causes the crowd to go wild as if letting everyone know the train is coming hence the name.

Demetri, number 11, is the wide receiver and the number one target when it comes to throwing him the ball. Demetri is one talented receiver when it comes to running routes as well as making big plays. He doesn't just catch the ball well making little drops, he catches them in ways you can never imagine. He's what people call him the next OBJ due to his one handed catch freshmen year when he stepped in for the last starting wide receiver. Demetri is also challenging to the secondary. Even with two defenders, Demetri can still catch the ball when he jumps in the air for it and he can also take down any defenders that gets in his way when he runs down the field. That's why he's called by everyone of the name Brave Bird.

Alec, number 81, is the tight end. He's not just used for assisting the offensive line to block; he's aggressive. The way he goes up and gets the ball, he attacks everything. How Alec runs his routes is totally off kilter like he's not doing typical routes like some wide receivers kind of have that little shake and bake and then break you off for a slant and he's doing that all up the field on slants on outs, on seven cuts. He's the best player to give the ball to at the end zone in tight situations when we're close to the goal line. When he catches a touchdown, Alec just gets better with the next play which is why he is nicknamed Volturious as he is victorious in the end zone.

As for me, well you can all take a guess that I'm the quarterback for this team with the jersey number 17. I've been playing that position since I was a kid. Not to brag but I have one hell of an arm to throw. Unlike most starring quarterbacks, I'm not one of those arrogant, self centered, sore winners who are full of themselves thinking he's a big deal. I don't sulk for losing a game and I don't rub it in on someone's face whenever I win. I'm a good sport when it comes to football because its more than just a game or about winning, it's about the passion you give into the game and the bond you have with your teammates. I know how to make the plays and how to use a play; those are totally different. That's what it takes to be a quarterback. Guess you could call me a tactician at how I come up with plays and what to do two or three steps ahead of my opponents when a play goes wrong. You want to know my nickname I was given? Slayward. It became a trademark due to how I dominated the competition on the field leading the offense.

Because of how I lead the offense, and with the assistance of Ben, Demetri and Alec of their skills and abilities, we've been called The Elite Four by our school in reference to the Pokémon League where our school is one of the top ranked offense in the district. We're just that unstoppable.

"If you guys don't become draft busts, then we'll look into that." Jane smirked as one of the songs Me, Myself & I by G-Eazy ended and started off with a new song that was set next.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" Jessica shouted as Let Loose came on.

"Yeah we can tell by your shouting." Demetri said sarcastically as he wiggle his finger in his ear from Jessica's yelling.

"Shut up! Bella rocks with this song!" Jessica said as she and Jane sang along while the guys and I shook our heads, but smiled.

Bella Swan is an actress and singer who is, well, famous. You might have heard her name because she is the daughter of the famous power couple Charlie and Renee Swan.

Charlie actually grew up in Forks before becoming an actor and he was best known for his role as Hunter Stone in the hit TV action/crime fighting show Jump Force where he played the lead character as a police officer who enrolled at the force at only sixteen after the lost of his family where he shows tremendous skills and intelligence and quickly rose the ranks becoming the chief of police as he lead a group of misfits officers from different backgrounds and became an unstoppable force together. Charlie's role in Jump Force was well recognized where he later on landed roles in other TV shows and blockbuster movies where he won many accolades for his work, including three Golden Globe Awards and many nominations such as the Academy awards.

All of his work, along with being a film producer which he does most of his career now, has earned Charlie over 10.1 billion dollars worldwide making him one of the highest-grossing box-office stars of all time. Many people, including myself, compares him to Tom Cruise but Charlie has been more considered an icon which is why he's one of my favorite actors of all time. Even my mom loves him, _a lot_. Even though she's married to my dad, she still drools over Charlie whenever she sees photos of him or on screen since he has won Sexist Men Alive in People's magazine four times. That, I wish don't want to see… or even think about it.

As for Bella's mother, Renee Higginbotham was born in Downey, California. She stared in a few commercials and made some guest appearances of TV shows before landing her role at age eighteen in the comedy TV show The Immense Boom Logistic where she played as Daisy who became a struggling actress while living next door and hanging out with nerds. Renee soon landed big roles in movies and also theaters where she won numerous Emmy Awards and an Oscar. Her biggest success was her role as the titular character Maleficent . All of her work as an actress as well as being a model has made her Hollywood's highest-paid actress multiple times. Despite being so famous and loved by her loyal fans, I don't exactly like Renee personally. Her character outside of her work is… what's the nicest way to describe her? Let's just say she's a bit of a diva. I don't know why many girls look up to her as a role model. I don't even know what Charlie even sees in her. But then again, if he hadn't married Renee, they wouldn't have Bella, and she is loved by everyone just as the people love Charlie and Renee. If not, maybe more.

Bella stars in one of the hit comedy-drama TV show Rainbow Garden. She and a few other stars portrayed as students from different backgrounds as they entered high school where they met in detention on the first day. It was since that day, the group of students became the surprisingly group of best friends as they go through their daily lives in school and outside as well. The show has been praised not just for the show's performance and storyline but from the actors and actresses for their portrayal in the show. It's high ratings is what kept the show going for four seasons with ninety six episodes adding one more season coming up next year. It was that show that inspires my friends and I on our friendship.

There's Emmett McCarty; the big muscular fellow who plays Colton Parker. He's the athlete of the group who started off as the typical jock. He comes from a family of athletes where his older brother and sister are star athletes in college but Colton gets pressured by his father to be the best and long story short, he goes too far pelting footballs at his son causing a falling out in his family and later showing Colton to see what he truly wants for his future.

Rosalie Hale, the extremely beautiful blonde girl plays the attractive cheerleader Lilly Bellamy. Lilly has a younger sister and an older brother who left the family after they disapproved of his girlfriend who's not in their status; rich and successful. She's shown to be a bit shallow and self centered at first but has grown to see more out into the world when she opened her eyes more and has become more respectful on others on their appearance.

Jacob Black plays Dominic Steele who, like Demetri, is the joker of the group. He tends to slack around a lot and makes jokes. Dominic lives with his father who lost his wife when he was a kid but the two always have a close relationship. Dominic soon slowly starts taking things seriously such as his school work when he dated Emmett's character's sister though it caused a temporarily riff between two boys until Colton accepts their relationship.

Alice Brandon plays Kylie Madison, the gifted student. Her siblings are all gifted in certain areas; sports, academics and other areas in school. Kylie is gifted on her academics, although she gets pressured a lot to be top student and go to an Ivy League school after graduation. During the fourth season, Alice's character started dating Emmett's character which displeases her parents as they think dating is a distraction to her school work but Kylie put her foot down that she doesn't what to fulfill their expectation and that she wanted to follow her own path. Her parents later on accepted her decision and also her life choices.

Jasper Whitlock plays the heartthrob Nathan Carr. He's the pretty boy in the group where girls swoon over him and makes boys jealous. He and his sister were adopted when they were kids after their father proved to be irresponsible to raise them himself after their mother died since he was an alcoholic. Though Nathan shows to be a kind and caring person, he does tend to have a temper problem when it comes to the people he cares about gets bullied or hurt and he shows to have strengths that even surpasses Emmett's character.

Victoria Sutherland plays Genevieve Jennings. She was originally the antagonist of the series in the first two seasons. Victoria's character was the reason why the stars ended up in detention in the first place in the very first episode and has since then tormented them every time they see each other. However, during midway through the second season, we find out how Genevieve's father was abusive to her that nearly led to rape had not the others had come and stopped her father and landing him in jail. Genevieve was soon viewed differently from the characters and fans after hearing more of her story than we thought and soon she was accepted as a member of their group and good friend. She and Jasper's character dated later after that. Plus there was news that Victoria got along with the cast so well outside of the show that the producers find it hard to imagine her acting as the tormentor to the group so they decided to give Victoria a better role in the show and made her to a protagonist.

And last, there was Bella's character. She plays the amazing Evelyn Walker. She is the shy bookworm of the group who is usually quiet but is very loyal to her friends. She lives with her mother since she was a child. Evelyn's father committed suicide when she was a toddler and the reason why was revealed that he was handling a tough time since the divorced and later discovering his sexuality resulting to end his life. The news was brought after Evelyn revealed to her mother that she's bisexual and is in a relationship with Rosalie's character to which her mother accepts.

Bella's character has been viewed by many as a female icon due to how Evelyn grew up throughout the series starting out as a quiet insecure wallflower and started letting herself out of her comfort zone to be more confident, being titled "Shy Shell Shine" (try saying that five times fast). As for Bella herself, her performance has made her a teen idol to fans around the world. She became even more famous when she announced to pursue a career in music due to Evelyn showing her voice to the world. Her first single Let Loose featuring R&B artist Bryson Tiller became a major hit, hitting the Billboard Hot 100 at number one in just the first week becoming the youngest female artist to have a song debut at number one as it stayed there for six weeks. She followed that up with another single Moon Walk featuring DJs Zedd and Martin Garrix not only having another song to debut at number one, but also at the Billboard Dance and EDM charts before releasing her debut album Shine spending four weeks at number one since its debut. She is currently on her first tour to promote her album and has already sold out numerous concerts in L.A., New York, Portland, Phoenix, Canada, Miami and Seattle which is her last concert of the tour and my friends and I will be going there this Saturday.

Call me weird for how I know so much about Bell Swan. She is my favorite actress of all time. She's kind, beautiful, talented, has an amazing voice, she's the same age as me and my friends, she loves to read and shows that she's not like other celebrities who lets fame and fortune go into their heads turning to drugs and such. No, she's humble and doesn't lose her roots of who she is. She's her own person and not being labeled as Charlie and Renee's daughter. So I may have a bit of a crush on her, sue me. A guy could dream to be the one to date Bella. I'm surprised that someone like Bella is single. Emmett and Rosalie are together, so are Jasper and Alice despite that their characters aren't in the show. Victoria came out as the one as bisexual while Jacob is dating a rising model Lizzie Meyers who's father Alec Meyers is one of Charlie's co-stars and good friends from Jump Force. Although, many of Jacob's fan were a bit… critical, (that's the nicest word I can come up with) about Jacob's relationship with her; trolling her online like she's not even pretty, she's using him for his fame or mostly that he should be dating Bella due to their chemistry from their lead roles in their latest movie together that came out last spring, To All The Boys I Loved Before. However, Bella and Jacob's relationship outside is that they are just friends and see nothing more than brother and sister as says so on their Instagram posts they share of each other. That didn't stop the fans however as they continue to bully Lizzie online with more bullshit rumors and such until Jacob had enough and threatened to all his fans that if they don't stop, he would delete all his social media accounts and possibly quit acting. That shut their mouths. They weren't happy about it, but they accepted it. … For now.

Anyway, I love Bella and I am super excited for her concert. If I win this game tonight, then this concert will be such an award.

"Save the voices for the game and the concert." Angela said to them.

"This is a warm up before the night of our life so we need all the practice we can get." Jane said.

"You two have been practicing _before_ they announced the news about the concert." Heidi said.

"Oh let them do it. At least after the concert, Jane can finally stop talking about it when she loses her voice." Alec said with a snicker earning a smack in the head by his sister.

"That would be nice to not hear her yelling at us all the time." Demetri muttered causing him, the guys and I to snigger.

"HEY!" Jane yelled causing us to flinch in fear as she gave us all the intimidating death glare. Fuck, how can someone so tiny be so scary?

"And if my memory recalls, you boys are just as excited about Bella's concert as we are." Jessica said to us.

"We're not fan crazy about her as you two." I said rolling my eyes.

"Who has a big poster of Bella in his room?" Jessica smirked at me.

"That's different!" I defended turning a bit red. "There's only one poster on the wall and that's it!"

"What about that cardboard cut off of her you keep under your bed?" Jane asked with that same smirk as Jessica causing me to be even more red.

"God dammit! Quit snooping in my room!" I said in annoyance as the girls giggled.

"Can I borrow her? OW!" Demetri cried from earning a smack in the head from Heidi along with a dirty glare from her.

"Fuck no!" I said shoving him off his seat. He's got his girl, I have mine. … Well you know what I mean. Demetri got up quickly and got behind my seat where he playfully wraps his arm around my neck in a playful choke.

"Of course you can't have her, and neither will you, Cullen." Demetri and I stopped what we were doing as we all turned to see him there along with his friends.

"You two along with the dweeb and daddy's boy over there aren't even in Bella's league." Mike declared as his friends, or should we say cronies, Tyler Crowley and Austin Marks nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh, and you are?" Demetri asked Mike in a "Oh really?" tone.

"Well let's see; she's hot, smart, famous and deserves to be someone who is also hot, smart and famous like hmm, oh yeah, me!" Mike boasted.

"Well, let _us_ see here," Jessica said pretending to be thinking. "I don't actually see you as "hot" from what I hear from all the other girls. Otherwise, you and I would've been together by now. Not that I would date you, no offense." She said to Mike like it was no big deal.

"Pff, they're just hiding their true feelings for me." Mike scoffed as he flexed one of his muscles.

"Well you may be street smart, but you're not at all academically smart considering you're a straight C average student where as Bella is a straight A student when being home schooled." Ben said causing most of us to snigger hearing about Mike's grade point average.

"C plus!" Mike clarified.

"And also, you would be famous if you were to be invited to the combine in order to get into the NFL, in order of you to get famous, but in order to do _that,_ you would need to be recognized from college coaches to give you recommendations." I said to Mike as I stood up from my seat and faced him.

"I _am_ good in case you hadn't noticed, Cullen!" Mike snapped.

"Who ended up being my backup since freshmen year?" I smirked causing Mike to glare at me.

Mike Newton is one of those popular students at our school. His parents own a sporting goods store. To himself, Mike thinks he's all that; bragging that he's good looking, telling stories about himself that most aren't even that true, a total ladies man he claims to be and also believing everything is all about him, but to me and my friends, he's nothing but an arrogant, obnoxious prick. Mike puts anyone down, torments the weak, won't keep his mouth shut worst than Jessica and goes after any beautiful girl with a pussy. Between me and my friends, we all know how creepy and perverted Mike is to women. He _almost_ had a thing for my mom once and I do NOT want to explain it to you all.

Anyway, Mike has been pretty much the antagonist in my life just as the new antagonist in Rainbow Garden has been in the show. He always gives me a hard time; he dislikes me that much. Frankly, I'm no fan of him either, but there are times I tend to be a smart mouth to him so he doesn't really bother me. There are times I would rub things in his face such as the fact that I ended up being the starting quarterback instead of Mike.

You see, before the season started our freshmen year, I had a bit of an injury over the summer where I broke my thumb which is where my throwing hand is. So I didn't participate in the first few days of practice even though I attended it. Because of that, I wasn't eligible to participate in our first game and Mike ended up being the starter despite how my skills impressed Coach Clapp. However, Mike's skills are… well, he sucks ass as a quarterback. He keeps making incomplete passes, gets sacked numerous times and causes turnovers and interceptions, most of them ended up being touchdowns. Every time that happens, he would yell at the team as if _they_ were the ones that screwed up. Mike is not really a good teammate to others and doesn't agree with us on how to play; when we need to say for example run the ball at the one yard line for first down, Mike changed his mind at the last second after the team decided on the play and do things his way which was probably to show off his "skills." After the first half of the game, coach benched Mike and put me in despite my ineligibility and because me, our team made a huge comeback and since then, Mike has been my backup.

Oh, and Mike is also a huge fan of Bella which is apparently his dream to marry her one day. That there is a big fact zero even if he were the last man on earth but as you can see, he is that dense that not all girls are interested in him alike how I received numerous attention from girls. Not that I dated that many.

"That wouldn't had happened if the team hadn't screwed me up!" Mike growled.

"Of course Newton, blame everyone but yourself. We all saw how terrible you were." Demetri said standing by my side.

"Maybe if the NFL could make a slight change for you, you should be number ninety nine instead of number one." Alec teased causing him and the others to laugh at Mike's jersey number of number one as "perfect" to be the best.

"You all watch it! Cullen won't last long for the season until my time will come to show everyone that I am the next Tom Brady!" Mike boasted.

"Well, Tom was selected one ninety nine in the draft and he turned out great, maybe you will too coming in late." Seth smiled with a look that shows that even he being all optimistic and friendly, he enjoys taunting Mike.

"Just as long as you prove to everyone that you aren't Mr. Irrelevant." I smirked.

"You fucking watch it Cullen!" Mike snapped as he grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Hey!" I smirked as Mike glared at me when he let go as Coach Clapp came over. "Newton, you better not be messing up the starting quarterback before the game because I swear to god you will not only get to play at all tonight but I will put you in long snapper only. Do you understand me?"

"Yes coach." Mike grumbled while still glaring at me as I can read through his facial expression that he was not gonna start before Mike walked away with his friends behind him.

"What am I ever gonna do with you Cullen?" Coach Clapp said shaking his head.

"Get me a letter of recommendation to UW?" I asked playfully even though it's where I wanna go to play football hopefully one day get drafted to the NFL.

Coach just chuckled. "I mean what am I gonna do with you to keep you in one piece if we wanna win the championship this year?" He said as he thumped my back.

"You should actually start Mike and find a middle school football team for him to play against our opponents tonight." Demetri suggested causing us all to laugh, even coach.

"Tempting, but let's focus on this season. I expect to see you all on the field by five. See you there." Coach said and walked away.

"Advantage, Edward number nine hundred and thirty seven against Mike number two." Ben said holding out two fingers.

"That so should've been featured on Rainbow Garden." Heidi laughed.

"Ooh that would be so cool! Can you imagine us having our own show like Bella and the others?!" Jessica asked excitedly.

"We'd be like the new generation of Rainbow Garden." Jane squealed with the girls. I admit, that would be cool. I could even meet Bella that way.

After lunch ended, school dragged on the rest of the day and everyone was already relieved to have gone through the first week of school. Now only thirty nine weeks left to go. Apart from hearing students talking about plans for the weekend, they were all hyped for our game tonight against the Port Angeles High School Angels. I know I am, but I'm also a bit nervous. I mean this is my final year playing in high school and I wanna make the best out of it with my team. I hope I do well to get to the next step to be in the NFL.

I said goodbye to my friends and I hopped into my Volvo I got for my sixteenth birthday. I don't care if people consider it a mom car, I fucking love it! It's fun to drive it and has great features. Plus a good sound system perfect for my music collection; mostly classical and of course Bella's music and other good hits but also music of my own I compose on my piano.

A few minutes later, I parked outside of Forks Elementary School and got out of the car walking up to the gates as I waited. The bell rang and soon, dozens of young kids came pouring out the door to the gates where all the parents and guardians are picking them up. That's when I saw her.

"Edward!" I caught her just in time as the little girl with long hair of bronze color like mine jumped into my arms for a hug.

"Hey Nessie," I smiled before putting her down. "How was school?"

"It was great!" She said jumping up and down. "My class and I had a party for Alison since it's her birthday today so we had that half of the day in school. We even got to decorate her cupcakes her mom brought as part of arts and crafts!"

"That sounds fun Ness." I said taking her hand as we walked to my car. "I hope you and your friends are ready for the game tonight."

"Yes! I'm so excited I get to cheer you on!" She said excitedly as she got into her back seat.

"You better, because I got a touchdown ready for you." I smiled as I got behind the wheel and looked into the mirror to see her jumping up and down in her seat causing me to chuckle as I started to drive us home.

Renesmee is my little sister who is only six years old soon to be seven next week. We mostly call her Nessie for short since it's kind of a mouthful. She is almost the spitting image of me and a true beauty with a good heart, both she got from our parents. She's an angel to us. I adore Renesmee so much; I love her dearly and I would do anything for her. I play with her whenever she needs someone to play with and always look out for her. That's the one rule I got when it comes to my sister; you make her cry, I will make you pay… fucking big time! Another thing about Renesmee is that she is a cheerleader now part of the Forks junior squad with our school cheerleaders. She states that when she grows up, she wanted to be a cheerleader in the NFL to be with me. Like hell that's gonna happen, I said to myself. I knew exactly how guys are like when it involves cheerleaders, especially football players with those perverted horny thoughts in their minds, and there was no way in hell I was gonna letting them get near my sweet innocent little sister that way because another rule about my sister, you break her heart, I break your whole body! I just hope as she gets older she'll find a career that doesn't involve placing horny thoughts into boy's thought.

As I was driving us home, I was playing Bella's CD in my car and Renesmee wasted no time singing along. There was no surprises that she's a huge fan of Bella Swan.

"_Come on just let loose, oh, oh, oh, oh,_" She sang as I smiled just hearing her sing along just as we pulled up in front of our three story house. Yeah, I know, it's that big. I mean come on, my dad's a doctor and mom's an interior designer so you can get the picture here.

"We're home." I called when walked inside.

"In the kitchen." My mom called out and came in to see her moving around sorting the food and cleaning stuff up. "How was school for you two?" She asked as we gave her kisses.

"It's the same as usual." I said dropping my bag on the nearest chairs.

"What are you making mommy?" Nessie asked as she climbed up a chair and sat down.

"Just making snacks for the party after the game." Esme said after tossing empty containers of food in the recycle bin.

"You didn't do all of this yourself, did you?" I asked hoping mom wasn't overdoing this for our first game of the night as I reached over a tray for a cupcakes. That's when mom playfully slapped my hand away.

"Of course not," Esme said. "My friends were here earlier before they left. And those cupcakes are cooling and are for the party." She added giving me a playful stern look.

"Like one cupcake is the end of the world." I teased playfully bypassed my mother to grab a cupcake, only earning another smack. "OW!" I cried shaking my hand back to me giving it a few blows to cool it off. "Come on, that's my throwing hand!"

"I don't understand you sweetheart. You were well behaved and an adorable child. I have pictures." Esme fussed. Oh please don't show the pictures of me when I was kid. "How did you get like this?"

"Get like what?" We all turned to see my father coming in with a jar of peanut butter in one hand and a piece of celery in the other causing my mother to give him that look that says "Really?" with a hand on her hip as I chuckled. "What?" He asked taking a bite of celery that has peanut butter on it.

"I thought you were working." I said after he finishes his snack.

"I was. I just finished my work earlier than I expected so I got home around noon to give your mom a hand." Carlisle said putting the peanut butter away.

"More like trying to sneak some of the food when he thought no one was looking." Esme said giving my father playful glare.

"I was hungry." He defended.

"You could've asked." Esme said.

"Now where's the fun in that." Carlisle smiled as he wrapped an arm around my mother and give her a kiss causing my mom to soften up due to the "Cullen charm" my dad and I have.

Nessie started giggling. "_Mommy and daddy, sitting in a tree,_ _k-i-s-s-i-n-g._" She sang causing us to laugh at her silliness.

"Okay enough of this," Esme said getting out of dad's embrace. Though I can tell by her expression, she didn't want to. I have an knack to read people. "We have a lot to do before we leave for the game so let's hop to it. Come on, chop, chop!" She clapped causing me to chuckle as we started to get things ready.

Once we got the food ready and everything was set up, by four thirty, it was time to go for the big night. I was in my black shorts and school sweater when I got into my car with all my football gear and drove to Valley Bay Stadium, our home stadium, while Nessie, all dressed up in her cheerleader uniform was with my parents in my father's Mercedes. We found parking spots and parked next to each other where we soon met up with my friends and their families. The guys and I met up with the team in the locker room and changed into our uniforms and pads and helmets on before we took the field to warm up. It wasn't long before our opponents arrived were doing the same procedure we were doing and soon the whole stadium was filled with students, families and faculties who have come to support their teams and the noise was piling up. Our side of the stadium, we saw our school decked in colors of blue and silver to show their spirit along with posters with our names to cheer us on as the school band were playing while the school cheerleaders and junior squad were getting warmed up. There, I saw my sister there with her friends as they were really excited for this event.

By seven o'clock, half an hour before the game starts, our team met up with our coach back in the locker room for a last minute meeting.

"Alright boys, this is our first game of the season and we want to start off this year with a bang!" Coach Clapp started off. "Last year, we were this close to winning the state championship but we're not gonna let that stop us to reach our goal! It's time to show everyone that we didn't make it there as some fluke. Let's show them, and our opponents what we're made of!"

"Yeah, let's give them hell!" Demetri said causing us to get fired up as we were soon banging lockers and throwing things around the locker room until the coach was blowing his whistle to shut us up.

"What did I say about destroying things?" He asked in disbelief. "This is _our_ locker room, I want you doing that to the opponents!"

"Sorry coach." We all said, and chuckled at our shenanigans.

"Okay, here's our starting lineup for tonight so pay attention!" Coach Clapp said and then looked at his clipboard. "On offense starting at quarterback, Edward,"

Well that's not surprising. I thought with a smirk as the team cheered on me, minus Mike and his pals who just sulked.

"Running back, Ben. Wide receivers, Demetri, Garrett and Peter."

Garrett McGovern is actually freshman who is tall and is perfect for when I need to throw deep balls and Peter Channing is a junior and is known to be super fast once he catches the ball and makes a run for it.

"Tight end, Alec. Left tackle, Max. Left guard, Dwayne. Center, Stefan. Right guard, Brandon. Right tackle, Jason.

"Defense; on the defensive frontline are Paul, Jared, Roy and Donny."

Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron are our pass rushers that dominates the front line. Those two are the dynamic duo when it comes to pressure and can break through the offensive line and sack the quarterback when they can.

"On the outside for linebackers are Rodney and Jayden and at middle is Seth. Cornerbacks are Quil and Tyler and safeties are Sam and Embry."

Sam is the strong safety while Embry is the free safety. Quil is skillful at cornerback taking on receivers to block passes. Him, Sam and Embry are dominant in the secondary preventing our opponents from making big plays. Tyler is good at corner as well but he preferred to be a receiver even though coaches saw his potential on defense which we all agree on.

"And for special teams; kicker, Colin. Punter, Brady. And long snapper, Jackson." Coach finished off. "Any questions? Good." He said before we could even respond. "Now get out on the field and get ready!"

And with that, we got our helmets on as we all yelled, running out of the locker rooms and out the building where we headed straight to the field where the show is about to begin. That's when we hear the music played on the sound systems indicating that it's time.

**(A/N: Play NFL Sunday Night theme song introduction.)**

"_Here in Forks, Washington, always a spectacular night here in Valley Bay Stadium on this chilly evening. As the Forks High School Titans take the field, ready to meet the Port Angeles High School Angels on Friday Night Football!"_ Chad, our commentator, announces.

The crowd was roaring as the team and I ran out through the banner nearly deafened by the screams as we appeared on field. After we made our entrance, the rest of team went to the sidelines while me, Demetri, Alec, Ben, Seth and Garrett walked towards the middle of the field as captains of the team (Ben, Demetri, Alec and I on offense, Seth on defense and Garrett on special teams) meeting up with the captains of the Angels team and the referees. After we shook hands, the Angels as the visiting gets to make the call on the coin toss. They won the coin toss and decided to receive the ball first.

Once our team told the refs which way we want the opponents to go, we all head to the sidelines as everyone stood for the National Anthem. After that, we all turned to the big screen near the scoreboard where on the screen, a city was shown until it pans down in the middle of streets where Heidi is seen wearing a dark red dress walking down the empty roads.

"Here's my girl." Demetri said as the Heidi on the big screen starts singing.

**(A/N: Now play Oh Sunday Night the 2017 version by Carrie Underwood.)**

"_Stand up and cheer, stomp your feet, start clapping,_

_Come on everybody, Friday night is about to happen!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh"_

As song started playing, the team and I joined all the students in the stands and cheerleaders as we all show our spirit to our opponents and did the simple choreography (two stomps and a clap) to the beat so loud that it nearly surrounded the whole stadium.

"_America's game, been waiting all day,_

_Angels and the Titans have come to play._

_Chad, Luke, Rachelle, turn it up,_

_The gang's all here, can't get enough!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh"_

Everyone of us soon took it to the next level as we all did a slide to the left after the first stomp one set and then a slide to the right on the next set, repeating the process while the cheerleaders did it with a spin instead as we all saw Heidi soon joined by me and the guys along with some members of the team dancing to the song.

"_We got a battle tonight, winner take all,_

_Ain't nothing like Friday night football._

_It's out of control, descend, let's go._

_The clock's winding down, let's rock and roll!"_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

The screen then changed as we saw clips of last year's season with the best plays we made and tribute the graduates from last year making everyone even pumped up some more.

"_Stand up and cheer, stomp your feet, start clapping,_

_Come on everybody Friday night is about to happen._

_The hits keep coming and the lights keep flashing._

_Come on, come on, get ready for the action!_

_Oh… Friday night._

_Oh… Friday night._

_Oh… Friday night._

_Friday night!"_

**(A/N: End song.)**

The crowd was roaring even louder when the song ended. A well done performance by Heidi who's been singing our theme song since last year. She has a voice that is just as good as Bella's. Heidi states that singing is not her career path but more of a hobby. Try telling that to her thousands of followers.

"_They have home field advantage over the years as the crowd noise is pulsating. Valley Bay Stadium, home of Forks High School where they are celebrating their 50th anniversary of the school year and what better way to start of their year than their team take on their district rivals. As their star quarterback senior Edward Cullen and the Titans take on the new kid on the block, sophomore Brock Haddon and the Angels on Friday night football. Chad Robinson with Luke Russell and Rachelle Daniels here…"_

"Ready for this?" Demetri asked me.

"Let's do this!" I said as we saw both teams already on the field and we started the game with the kickoff going all the way for a touchback. "You know what to do Seth." I said to him.

"Leave it to me, captain!" He said excitedly as he put on his helmet and joined the defense on the field.

And all I can say is that they are doing a good job because just as the Angels were at the fifty yard line after getting some successful first downs, Brock was second and one when he decided to throw the ball deep down field to his wide receiver where Quil was covering him both near the side when,

"_It's intercepted!"_ Every one of us cheered when Quil jumped up and caught the ball and his feet stayed in bounds before he fell out of it. "_Quil Ateara with a pick and man, what a catch that was!"_

"Cullen, let's do this!" Coach said to me.

Show time. I thought putting on my helmet as I led the offense to where the ball was placed and gathered everyone around me as I got down on one knee.

"Alright," I said. "We're gonna bang read; Ben, to the left. Break!" We all line up at the twenty yard line and I waited until everyone was in formation while the Angels defense were watching us anticipating our move while the crowd was cheering.

I put my mouthpiece in and got in position. "Blue 27, ready, set hike!" The ball was snapped right into my hands as my team broke out. I quickly handed the ball to Ben and with help from our offensive line who shifted the defense to the right, Ben stopped and break straight to the left side causing our school to cheer at Ben's explosiveness as he was stopped two yards short on first down.

Ben got up and was pumped when he came back in the huddle.

"Here we go, bubble screen; Alec, Demetri, get on the sidelines. Be ready. Garrett, go Upper dash Arm." I said to Garrett who nodded understanding my codes to the plays. "Break!"

And with that, fifty seven yards later, we were already at the fifteen yard line on the Angels' territory and the crowd is getting louder.

"Skinny post, right side. Demetri, on three." We broke the huddle and I lined up behind the center as I looked up at the clock seeing that eight minutes already has passed in the first quarter and there was ten seconds left on the play clock. "Blue 27, ready, set hike!" I called as I watched the defense going for blitz just as I caught the ball. Just as one of the defensive players was this close to sack me, I made a break for it and started running around, a trait that surprises many people of my skills as a quarterback.

"_And here comes Edward's signature scrambling ability going full throttle to find his target!"_ Luke announces as I started running, pointing to where I was heading to near the right side of the field until I threw the ball over my left shoulder, not even looking until,

"_CAUGHT!"_ Chad announced causing me to turn my head with a smile as our school erupted in loud cheers when Demetri caught the ball perfectly in his hands before he tip toed out of bounds. "_Demetri Tracker with a fifteen yard touchdown! And Edward Cullen is still lava hot as the Titans strike first! What a way to start this off for the Forks High!_"

"Yes!" I yelled as I ran over to Demetri who ran back to the end zone joined by me, Ben and Alec as we all did a handshake that involves hand slapping and then bonking our heads together and wiggling fingers together in the end to celebrate.

The guys and I do a celebration every time one of us gets a touchdown and what we do depends on who scored one. Demetri's involves getting us together where we do all kinds of handshakes to show our bond. Ben's celebration involves anything that has something to do with racing or marathons. Alec's does dancing depending the type of song we know while mines involves reenactments of our favorite scenes such as Star Wars light saber fights and such. That just shows how pumped up we are for this school.

My teammates clapped me on the shoulder as I made my way to coach just as the we scored the extra point. I looked at the crowd and saw my parents joined by my friends' family; mom was taking pictures with her camera while dad cheered me on. I looked all the way down on the sidelines to see passed the cheerleaders where my sister is with her squad.

"Go Edward!" Nessie cheered waving her pompoms in the air jumping up and down joined by her friends causing me to smile big. This crowd was going nuts and I couldn't help but smile seeing the amount of people who came, all for us. I sat next to my offensive coordinator and went over some plays for the next possession as the next kickoff began.

Near the end of the quarter was when the Angels got a touchdown and an extra point (almost got picked though by Tyler who stupidly dropped it from something so obvious) so I was back on the field ignoring Mike's complaint why he's not in now for our turn, of the second quarter after Garrett, our return specialist, returned the kickoff at the thirty which was perfect for this play.

"Ready, set hike!" I saw my receivers break out with the ball in my hands, the o-line held off the defense for some time with assistance from Ben. Even with time, I needed the right moment until I started scrambling again with a Angel player coming from my right causing me to stop and turn around going back to throw him off just as another Angel player joined in. Shit! I thought as I continued scrambling to avoid the sack until I found him and went big.

"_Four man rush, now a late blitz. Cullen lobs it off to Garrett – OH MY GOD GARRETT, HE CAUGHT IT!"_ Chad announces as the crowd erupted when Garrett caught the ball at the Angels' thirty yard line, almost out of bounds with two secondary on his tail when he started running. "_And there goes McGovern down the side line! Making Titan play… for the touchdown!"_

Our school cheered as Demetri ran over to chest bump with Garrett in the air as I joined in locking arms with Garrett when swung at each other celebrating on another successful drive even if it was a close call but you got to admit, that was pretty awesome.

Seth and the defense held the Angels on the next drive to five first downs and at the thirty one yard line, Brock threw the ball near the end zone where he was picked off by Embry only after review, the ball hit the ground off of Embry's arms thus has been ruled as an incomplete pass which sucks but at least it was now fourth and nine so it was time for the Angels to go for a field goal. It was funny what happened there. They had to redo the kick, three times. The first time was when Sam jumped over the team and failed to missed the kick somehow as it was good but the flag was called on the Angels for false start so they had to redo it as they go back five yards. So the second time, Sam did it again and jumped over the team, this time blocking the kick only _we_ got penalized this time because Sam knocked the kicker down moving the Angels forwards. Now Sam decided to sit this one out on the third try as the kick was good just as the second quarter end.

After halftime, it was our turn to receive the ball to start the game. On the first drive, the defense came out with blitz that I didn't have time to react when they got me… only I wasn't down as I stayed on my feel and escaped the sack as I started running getting us a first down a gain of twelve yards.

"Time for a little reenactment." I give them the play and broke the huddle where we lined up with the ball. "Blue 27, ready… set hike!" As soon as I called it, I got the ball as movement was made and then handed the ball to Ben who tucked it against his body and made a run for it straight into the offensive line who was holding off the defense when this happened.

"_Oh look at this run!"_ Luke called as Ben broke through and continues running as the crowd erupted into cheers as Ben kept on running, breaking tackles with a stiff arm with assistance from us as we prevented the defense from stopping this great play all the way down field. "_What a run! There goes The Train! Still on his feet! Has blockers now, he's dancing his way… for the touchdown!"_

The crowd went wild when Ben turned and jumped backwards into the end zone perfecting the Beast Quake by Marshawn Lynch, and when he got up, he, Demetri and I ran to the side of the end zone and looked at Alec who gave the signal that says, "And ready, set, go!" and soon the three of us pretended to pull a sack up to our legs and did a potato sack race where Demetri and I "fell" and Ben "won" as we now lead the game 21 to 10.

Near the end of the third quarter, it was now 31 to 20 as the Angels scored a touchdown with another goal while we got a touchdown, with another successful connection of me and Demetri and a field goal as well.

At the start of the fourth quarter, Coach Clapp decided to give me a break and let Mike play.

Big mistake.

On the first play at the twenty five yard line, Mike's first passed was intercepted and brought back for a pick six causing disappointment from us while our opponents cheered. Mike of course blamed the freshman who he was throwing to even though Mike was the one with bad communication not letting him know as coach and I called him out on that. Now it's 31 to 28 after the Angels went for two. So it was our turn with the ball again and still needing more time to recover, Mike was still playing and once again, he fucked up… big time.

Mike was stripped from the ball and it fell to the ground making it a live ball as players dove for it. Mike screwed up because he was about to dive in but hesitated and pulled back like he wasn't even trying which cost us the ball and the Angels to recover for a touchdown. Once again, Mike blamed everyone but himself which was enough in Coach's book for the night for Mike as he was benched the rest of the night.

Down by four, it was our ball again and this time I didn't mess up as I got us at our own forty six yard line where it was third and six. These next ten minutes, we have to go all out and that's what we're about to do.

"Ready, set hike!" I called as I caught the ball and looked around until I saw him and threw a bullet pass to,

"_Alec Volturi,_" Chad yelled as Alec caught the ball and made a run for it and was down but enough for a first down. _"Breaks free! Alec Volturi! Still going until he is stopped but gave what the Titans needed for a first down!"_

Well if they thought that was good, wait until they see this. After a sack and an incomplete pass, I threw the ball when a blitz came to, who else?

"_It's Alec Volturi!_" Chad announces as the crowd cheered seeing Alec breaks two tackles towards the end zone. "_First down and more! Touchdown! And Alec shows that he's Volturious!"_

Ben, Demetri and I ran over to Alec forming a line where we celebrated by dancing to NSYNC's Bye-Bye-Bye which got the crowd to go wild to us, The Elite Four.

After the extra point, the defense held the Angels down after some sacks and incomplete passes getting to only a field goal tying the game. Four minutes left into the final quarter and we another touchdown to win this game. On our ball though, I had a few incomplete passes, a few hits and a sack but I was about to get us down at the five yard line towards the end zone but the defense held us to a fourth down. We would go for a field goal, but I figure we should go for it because we are almost out of time which was why I called for a timeout to explain to coach of the plan and then relay it to the team.

"Let's do this, Quadruple Finish!" I said and the team nodded before we broke the huddle and lined up with the ball. "Blue 21, Red 81, Green 11," I called out as I moved over to where the right tackle is at. "Easy, easy, take this!"

At that moment, everyone gasped when the ball was snapped when I wasn't in position and as Alec started running straight to the left side of the field. I smirked as Ben caught the snap and tossed it to Alec who caught it and passed it to Demetri who is running back around to the right side of the field until he saw me running and throws it towards me… wide open.

"_Are you kidding me?!" _Chad yells when I caught the ball in the end zone as our fans went nuts. "_Slayward caught a touchdown pass from Brave Bird!"_

"_Well those two know how to play it both ways! Tracker and Cullen are the dynamic duo with spectacular chemistry. "_ Luke commented as Ben, Alec, Demetri and I got together for my style of a celebration. Alec picks up the ball and looks at Demetri holding up like he was ready to bat with Ben acting as the umpire. Alec then throws the ball at Demetri like a baseball when it hit Demetri on his leg causing Demetri to comes charging towards Alec as Ben and I joined in on the baseball brawl reenactment.

After that, I picked up the ball and ran to the sidelines where the junior squad is and found Nessie where I picked her up in one arm and spun around with her causing Nessie to giggle.

"That's for you kiddo!" I smiled when I put Nessie down and handed her the ball while ruffling her hair. Nessie was squealing, jumping up and down with the ball in her arms as I ran back to the sidelines taking off my helmet being cheered for that awesome play. We were now winning by a touchdown. Now if the defense can hold the Angels up, we would win this game.

That's easier said than done when Brock got his team all the way down at the ten yard line with only twenty seconds left in the game and we thought this could be it if the Angels score a touchdown and go for two. It looks like it could be game over… until,

"_Brock throws the ball towards the en – INTERCEPTED!"_ Chad yells as we all cheered seeing Seth jumped in and picked off Brock and started running being wide open as the Angels try to chase him down. _"It's pick off by Seth Clearwater! Beast Boy takes it all the way with no one stopping him as he makes his way… for a touchdown!" _The team and I went wild as we saw the defense do their celebration by running down the field to join Seth as they gathered around facing our school mascot who was pretending to take pictures for team which look awesome.

"_And that is it! Forks High wins the game 52 – 38!" _Chad announces as our school and the team and I went crazy. "_What a way to start this year and what a year for Edward Cullen!"_

The team and I were running down the field joining the defense as we celebrated our first win of the season. This is how you fucking start your senior year! Nothing can top this!

As I was hoisted by my teammates for how I was able to lead this team to victory, I looked at the crowd who were chanting my name which is what I love. I saw the whole school cheering for me, girls going wild, cheerleaders waving their pompoms in their air, my parents looking so proud and happy and every posters that reads out like "Slayward 17" or "Edward the G.O.A.T."

As I examined the crowd with a smile on my face, I saw outside the stands where some people were watching but were unable to find seats, I saw a group of seven teens all together watching the game. I didn't know if they were watching the whole time but what got my attention is the person in the middle. My smile changed into curiosity at the person wearing a light purple sweatshirt with a hood over her brown hair with blue jeans. She was holding something but I didn't attention to it because I was focus on her eyes. For some reason, they looked at as if they were on me. But before I could even react to it, something splashed over my head causing me to close my eyes and opened to see myself being put down as I was soaked in orange Gatorade.

"Free cheers for Edward!" Demetri yelled as the team chanted my name, but I didn't pay attention as I looked up at the spot I saw before I got drenched to see the group of people were gone. I broke out to run off the field ignoring everyone calling my name as I made my way through the parking lot and looked around leaving me confused.

No, surely I was being all happy and stoked that we won the game right? It was just my imagination making me see things. Correct? It's just because I'm a fan myself that I was seeing things. It's just not possible. How? It couldn't be. There's no way. She can't be here.

There was no way I saw Bella Swan at my game.

* * *

**Happy New Years everybody! And what better way to start off the new year than this year story. I hope you like it so far. I know I do and I am excited for this new story since it has two of my favorite things; music and football! Anyway, this story will take times to be posted so please be patient to when they will update as I write this story, finish my wiki website and create a website for my fanfiction. Thank you guys for everything and I can't wait for you guys to join me on this new adventure. Please review.**

**Also the song Let Loose, think of playing the song Work From Home by Fifth Harmony as the melody of the song fits perfectly.**


	2. Curiosity Kill The Swan

**Into You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

**Alright guys, thanks for the support and reaction so far! I love it! Keep it up, spread the word. This is better than I expected! Now moving on to our favorite future quarterback!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Curiosity Kill The Swan**

Edward's POV

It was hard to process it. My mind was in an endless loop unable to break, to go through with it. I'm not even sure if you _can_ process it… if you're not certain if it's true. How can it be true? It's just… not possible. There was no way it can be. The odds are slim to none, _especially_ here in Forks. I mean, I'm not trying to burst my own bubble, I'm trying to be realistic. There's a difference between that and dreams. I thought it was just a dream. I thought it was all in my head. I thought the game was just an imagination. I thought what I saw after was just an illusion, that it wasn't real. But no matter how I try to see things the other way, no matter how much I doubted what I've witnessed, it was definitely a reality.

I can't get over the fact that I saw Bella Swan at my game. _The_ Bella Swan. America's princess, pop singer, teen icon, was there. But then again, I wasn't so sure since it was only for a few seconds that I saw her… or I thought I saw her. There was so many questions forming into my head.

What was she doing at my school? A regular school that's not filled with famous people. What was she even doing _here_ in Forks? I mean, her concert isn't until Sunday which is in _Seattle_. That's **hours** away from Forks. She couldn't possibly be sightseeing in one of the smallest cities in Washington. What's so interesting here? She couldn't possibly know about me and my skills as a quarterback, could she? I'm just a minor high school football star entering college hoping to play for the team there. There's no way she could've know about me, _especially_ in Forks. So what was she doing there?

And yet still, I couldn't be certain if that was Bella. For all I know, she could've been another girl that almost looked like Bella. If so, why did she disappeared like that? Why didn't she stuck around after the game and say hi to me? And what if she wasn't really looking at me? She could've been looking at someone else but I couldn't have been sure since everything happened in a split second so I have no fucking clue what happened.

"Yo Edward, were you even listening to me?"

"Huh, what?" I said when Demetri was snapping his fingers in front of my eyes.

"What did I just say a minute ago?" Demetri asked looking annoyed.

"Uh… fuck AB?" I said nervously causing Demetri to look at me in disappointment.

"Lucky guess." He said. Phew. I thought.

It was the morning after the game and my friends and I were in the backyard on the patio of my home. Nessie was on the lawn playing with her friends, Alison, Kat and Jason as my friends and I just sat back and chill. After the game, the school had a victory party at my house where everyone was invited. Everyone except Mike after the incident last year where all I can say is that he had the fucking balls to try and take things to the next level with a freshman girl against her will… in my parents room. Anyway, everyone had a blast with all the partying, dancing and mostly just chit-chatting on the celebration win we had last night as everyone congratulated me on a well played game. We kept it low key and no alcohol and it wasn't because my parents were chaperoning. The party went on until midnight as everyone went home while my friends stayed to help clean up and spend the night at my place which leads to the present time.

"Are you okay man?" Seth asked taking a good look at me. "You've been spaced out lately."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I sipped on the pink lemonade my mom made for us while trying to avoid acting weird of me spacing out.

"Edward, after the game, you hadn't been all crazy or wild from the win." Ben explained. "You hardly said a word after you took off suddenly from the field."

"And at the party, you just nodded and barely made conversation with everyone who came over to you. It was like you're in your own little world." Angela said.

"Yeah, like Demetri when he's actually trying to figure out the check whenever we go out." Heidi teased.

"HEY!" Demetri complained causing Heidi to giggle as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry guys, I was just… well, I don't know." I said as I was scratching my head. I wasn't sure if I should tell them. Would they believe me that I thought I saw Bella at the game? "What happened was something that'll make you guys think I'm being crazy."

"We live in the smallest city in Washington." Jane stated. "I doubt that it's crazy if everyone else has heard it."

"Yeah dude, so just lay on us about what got you all zoned out." Demetri said as he wrapped his arm around Heidi. "At least give us something to do for today since we have no practice." Well, here goes nothing. I thought.

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Last night, after the game when we all celebrating on the field, I… I thought I saw… Bella."

I looked at my friends who just sat there in silence and looked at me as if I've grown a second head and I can tell what they were thinking until they finally came out of it.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but for a minute there, I thought you said that you saw Bella, as in Bella _Swan_." Alec said finally.

"That's what I said." I nodded.

"_Bella_ Swan?!" Jane said totally baffled.

"Yep."

"Famous actress and singer Bella Swan?" Demetri said in a "Yeah right" tone earning another nod from me.

"The girl who played Evelyn Walker in Rainbow Garden and Lara Jean in To All The Boys I Loved Before, teen icon and has two number one singles from her number one album Shine, America's Princess, _that_ Bella Swan?!" Jessica said in disbelief as I nodded my head again. "Are you sure it was Bella?"

"Well that's the crazy part, I wasn't sure because I only saw her for a split second until _someone_ dumped Gatorade on me and she was gone right after that." I said directing at Demetri who caused it.

"Oh nice going you big dumbass!" Jane said smacking Demetri's arm.

"OW!" He cried while wincing in pain. "How the fuck was I supposed to know she was there?!"

"If she was there," Angela clarified for me. "I mean, what would Bella Swan be doing _here_ in Forks?"

"More to the question, what would she be even doing at our football game?" Seth asked having a confused look on his face. "I mean, we couldn't have been famous, are we?"

"I doubt people would be interested in watching high school football on TV." Demetri said rubbing the arm that was whacked by Jane.

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Bella's concert not until tomorrow? Why would she be here two days early?" Alec asked.

"Maybe she was sightseeing the city." Heidi suggested. "I mean, her dad was born in Forks." She pointed out.

"She could also be here to make sure the concert is ready to go with rehearsals and such." Angela added, bringing up a good explanation.

"Even so, of all the places she would go to in the smallest city of the state of Washington, why would she come to our game?" Ben asked.

"That's what I'm trying to understand, if it's possible that I saw Bella." I said.

"Did you try to find her?" Jessica asked me as I try to think back on last night's events.

"I couldn't find a trace of Bella when I went out to the parking lot, not because it was dark out." I answered.

"So we have no idea to what and why about the possibility of Bella's appearance at our game." Seth said.

"If only we knew where she was or what she was doing." Ben suggested, having a thought.

"Yeah, then maybe we would know if she was actually there." Seth said.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" I asked.

"Hello, we have technology here people! There's the thing called the internet which brings us to social media!" Jane announced in a "Isn't it obvious" tone as she waved her IPhone. "We can see if she posted anything to find out if she's been here last night." She explained as Jessica pulled out her laptop.

"Well, what you got?" Alec asked after we waited a few minutes for Jane and Jessica to find answers.

"I saw nothing she posted on Snapchat, nothing on her Facebook page except for that she's excited for the concert that is tomorrow, the only thing Bella posted on Twitter is a poem by some random old lady," Jane said scrolling her through her phone, while I resisted the urge knock that phone out of her hands for insulting Bella's love of literature.

"Go on Instagram, see is she posted anything there." Angela suggested.

"She didn't post anything on her Instagram page last night and her Instagram story is just a video of her dog." Jane said showing the of the video of Bella's little puppy Fluff running around in circles chasing something that was behind her which was pretty cute. "And that video is about to expire any minute now. Plus I'm not able to see where Bella is."

"What do you got Jessica?" Heidi asked as Jessica was skimming through her laptop. Jessica created a fan website forum about Bella Swan. She does all the updates about Bella but it's not just basic updates, it's updates that she gets just when they were announced. Jessica is that fast on the keyboard. She has the latest gossip such as trailers for the show Rainbow Garden, what is Bella's next project in acting, and when her newest single will be out etc. Because of it, Jessica being anonymous has a huge amount of followers on her site that some of them are willing to give Jessica a hand if they anything as well and she'll share it.

"Well, no one has spotted Bella leaving on the plane for her concert so we don't know if Bella left a few days early or right now, but get this; one of my followers gave an inside scoop that a student at Port Angeles High School tweeted saying she thought she saw Bella and her co-stars, last night." Jessica said.

"Are you serious?!" Seth said in shock. "The cast of Rainbow Garden was at our game?!"

"Possibly." Jessica said and turned to me. "Did you saw them with Bella?"

I was trying to think back on that night I thought I saw everything. "Well… I did see a group of people with who I thought might be Bella, but I was too focused on… her… or I thought I saw her."

"Hmm," Jessica was pondering now. When it comes to gossip, Jessica is one ace detective and can uncover anything. She never fails when she's trying to uncover something big. "We can't exactly confirm that Bella was actually at the game, but if I could look at her co-stars accounts to know what they were up to, then _maybe_ one of them could lead to confirm of what Edward witnessed." She said as she whipped out her phone now and started scrolling. That girl is definitely gonna be a reporter for People Magazines. She does things the right way then this media company Eclipse, one of the most popular magazines on stars and singers alike, but also the dirtiest where they find even the most secret of a celebrity just to make big money off of them and make headlines. That company is owned by Laurent and he does whatever it takes to find a story on someone. Most of them I suspect are false and yet many people believed that shit thus causing to have many of the stars have a downfall in their careers that it took awhile to get back up. According to Jessica, Laurent was the one that caused the cyber bullying on Jacob's girlfriend. Why do people believe Laurent over others, I don't know. I just hope that if I ever become a celebrity athlete, I don't end up in his hands.

"This is crazy!" Demetri said as he laid back on his chair. "The fact that Bella Swan was possibly at our game is probably the icing on the cake for the win, and now we get to see her tomorrow night. How great is this? What a way to kick off our senior year!"

Yeah, it is great. I thought with a smile. I mean, despite that I can't be certain that it was Bella I saw at the game, it actually is truly something to start things off of my final year in high school. Things are already kicking things off right; being captain of my team, winning our first game and now going to her concert and it's only the first week of school. Damn, how am I the luckiest guy alive to have a life like this, a life even if I'm not living the fabulous life as an actor or singer?

Then there was the thought about Bella possibly being at my game. Even if I can't be certain if she was there, the idea of it was something. Thoughts of the idea if Bella really was at the game came into my mind. The look on her face seeing how great I was at the game, her coming over to me on a job well done, asking me to join her back stage at her concert where we just hang out and just talk, just me and her. I would get to know more about Bella than I already have as she gets to know me. Then somehow the next thing that happens is that we are staring at each others' eyes. Neither of us say anything, there is only silence. You could only hear my heartbeat going off seeing how my face is inches away from Bella's as we somehow started leaning towards each other to –

Whoa, stop! What the fuck is wrong with me?! Where did all of this come? I'm just a fan of Bella Swan. Having a celebrity crush on her is one thing but to be in love with her, that's… well… unlikely. Don't get me wrong, I'd be the happiest man alive to be the one dating _the_ Bella Swan, but… the odds are pretty much stacked against me. I mean, she's famous; she has the money and the fame, I don't. Sure, I might end up becoming a celebrity quarterback but that all depends on which team I get drafted in the NFL… if I make it there. The fact remains is that you don't often see a major star dating someone outside of Hollywood or the music industry. But then again, we don't know many of the stars' private life that involves dating and families and such. I mean that's what makes them famous to have paparazzi follow you around to get a big scoop just to make big money. That, and make up some bullshit to create some scandal to make a celebrity look bad and damage their image like Laurent's company does. Anyway, bottom line is that the chances of me and Bella being together is slim to none, but hey, a guy can dream right?

The rest of the day was just me and my friends hanging out like any non-celebrity would do; just chill, watch movies and do crazy things before we graduate high school. And we're about to make more memories at the concert. This is only the beginning.

* * *

The next day flew by and soon by late afternoon, it was time. The moment has arrived. Within a few hour drive, my friends, along with Nessie will be going to Seattle to see Bella perform live. I can hardly wait.

"Where the hell is he?" Jane asked impatiently as she was tapping her foot. "He said he'd be here in five minutes."

"It's only been thirty seconds." Alec said laying back on the sofa looking at his phone. "A second longer is not gonna kill anyone."

"And can refrain your filter when my sister's around?" I asked as Nessie was upstairs with my mom who is helping her get dressed for the concert. My friends and I are at my house getting ready for the big night. The only two missing are Demetri and Heidi and Jane being impatient is an understatement.

"Look Jane, Demetri has to pick up Heidi and then be on the way here. That's like around five minutes." Angela said.

"Right, so there's no need for you to get all freaked out over tardiness." Ben said.

"Yeah, so you got to chillax." Seth said as he was resting his feet on my coffee table.

"Oh I am chillax!" Jane snapped, not at all chill. Oh boy, any second now and Jane will blow.

"Look Jane, it's four right now, it'd be almost a two hour drive and the concert doesn't start until seven. You guys got plenty of time." Carlisle smiled as he drank his cup of tea.

"Yeah, Carlisle, I'm normally nice because you're good friends with my dad, but shut up." Jane said in annoyance causing my dad to chuckle.

"Even so, we need to get a good parking spot so we can get close to stadium. Otherwise, we won't have time for bathroom breaks, get drinks and the possibility of someone trying to jack our seats." Jessica stated causing me and the guys to roll our eyes. "Knowing Demetri, he could take –"

"We're here!"

"Seconds." Jessica finished in surprised as we saw Demetri and Heidi coming inside the living room.

"Sorry we're late, traffic." Demetri said in a "Can you believe it?" tone.

"Do I have to hit you hard enough to get that brain of yours fix?" Jane asked marching over to Demetri.

"Oh shit!" Demetri cried.

"Hey!" Heidi cried when Demetri rushed behind her and used Heidi as a shield to avoid Jane's wrath causing me and the others to come in and break them apart.

"Stop fighting!" My mother called and that's when we all stopped and turned to her, but not because she told us to. "And have some of my homemade cookies before you take off for the concert." She smiled holding out a tray filled with dozens of fresh made chocolate chip cookies.

"I'll take nine!" Nessie said excitedly when she popped out of nowhere and grabbed some cookies as my friends and I rushed in and grabbed as many cookies as we could hold in our hands.

Mom just stood there and smiled seeing us happily munching on her cookies like eight year olds. Her bake goods are the best! No woman alive could top it. How she makes it so good, that's her secret.

"Alright, now that you guys are all settled down and your stomachs are occupied for the trip, you all have fun at the concert and drive safe." Esme smiled.

"Oh we sure will Es! Thanks for the cookies!" Seth said as he happily hugged her. Mom then turned to me.

"And you are responsible for your sister." She said to me. "Keep her safe and don't lose."

"Got it mom. No need to worry." I said.

"When you tell me not to worry, that's when I get worried the most." Esme said putting a hand on her hip.

"When have I ever done that?" I asked like she was being ridiculous.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Esme asked, raising an eyebrow. Shit.

"Okay you kids, I think it's time for you to go. Best to beat the traffic." Carlisle said, saving my ass.

"Yes, let's go!" Jane said just as Jessica took off so fast in a blink of an eye.

"This Little Swan is coming Bella!" She yelled as the others follow after her.

"Ready to go Ness?" I asked.

"Uh huh." She said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Well then save the energy and lets go." I said with a smile, taking her hand. "We'll see you guys later."

"Be sure to call us when it's over." Carlisle said as we were out the door.

"Will do." I said and met up with everyone. "Ready guys?"

"Tonight's the night!" Angela said excitedly.

"It's about to happen!" Ben said.

"We're all about to let loose for this concert." Heidi said as she got into my car with Demetri following her.

"Come on, let's go!" Jane said impatiently honking Alec's car.

"I'd kick her out in the middle of the road but then she'll somehow make it to the concert on time." Alec said shaking his head as he got in his seat behind wheel joined by his sister, Jessica, Angela and Ben while Seth took shotgun of my car as I got Nessie to sit with Demetri and Heidi in the back.

"Keep your walkie talkie on so we can keep in touch." I said to Alec.

"You got it." He said as he close his door and started the car. I followed suit and checked to be sure everyone had their seat belt on before starting my car.

This is it, the night is about to begin. Let this be the best night of our lives. I thought as we pulled out of my driveway and hit the road.

* * *

**Sorry guys but I'm gonna stop here. But the next chapter will be something our favorite characters will never forget. Please review. :)**


	3. Shine

**Into You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

**Here it is you guys! The moment we've all been waiting for! Time to see Bella live!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Shine**

Edward's POV

The ride to Seattle was surprisingly smooth sailing which surprises me since it's close to the rush hour, people would be on the road by now to go home but I guess we're lucky with the traffic. My friends and I along with Nessie have been driving to Seattle for the last hour and a half nonstop as we chatted and listen to Bella's music. Alec and I kept in contact on the road to be sure we don't lose each other before we make it there and hopefully on time.

Being excited for this concert is an understatement for everyone, especially for me. I just can't believe I will get to see Bella perform live where she will sing her songs from her album and dance like she does in her other performances in award shows and in music videos. Those first two, Let Loose and Moon Walk, were phenomenal. She's not a break dancer like Justin Bieber, Usher, Tinashe, Fifth Harmony or BTS but can move like Ariana Grande does it. I've seen pictures on Bella's social media of her last few concerts she's been to with all the lights, props and her guest appearances of some of the stars she brought on stage. I wonder who she will bring in Seattle.

Finally, we have arrived at our destination at Century Link where our favorite team the Seahawks play against their opponents. I go here with my family and friends every home game we attend. Since the Seahawks played against the Chiefs back in Kansas City and the Seattle Sounders played with the Red Bulls in New York, it was easier for Bella to have her concert here. We found parking spots right next to each other where it wasn't that far from the stadium to walk.

"Looks like we made it safely and with plenty of time to spare." I said.

"So this is it, huh." Alec said when we all got out of the cars and looked around. "It sure is packed." He commented seeing all the people crowding the entrance.

"What did you expect from all the Little Swans coming from all over Washington to see the daughter of the greatest actor from our hometown?" Jessica said as she looked at her phone to check on her battery level which is good.

"I'm surprised no one got hurt yet _before_ heading to the stage." Demetri said taking Heidi's hand.

"Well it's not a Justin Bieber or Beyonce concert." Ben said. "Those fans always make it a big deal. Plus, remember how those Bey Hive fans got all pissed at Beyonce's dad just because he announced the twins were born? You would think they would see the family was all excited but _no_ they wanted hear it from her."

"Ben, one dollar!" Nessie said holding out her hand.

"Oh sh-oot!" Ben said, almost cussing as he pulled out his wallet and gave my sister a dollar who smiled big while I laughed about it. Anytime my friends and I or even my parents swear around Nessie, someone has to give her a dollar doing so and right now, she's on her third jar.

"Anyways, Bella's fans better be more mature than every other fan base because who knows what kind of damage they'll do just because they love a certain celebrity." Ben said.

Ben does bring up a good point. Bella is well known around the world having a huge fan base since her days on Rainbow Garden and even more now as a singer. Bella really stepped up in her career, and she did that all on her own, not because she is Charlie and Renee's daughter. Of course, with having fans mean that they are on your side, that they are loyal to you. Sometimes they can be a bit _too _loyal but I guess that depends on the star they side with. Not to mention on how they view their idol or what the celebrity "teaches" their fans such as Taylor Swift telling everyone that every men she dated are grade A douche bags or that men are the worse which makes some of us look bad who want a relationship, or that Justin Bieber fans just go crazy for him just because he's good looking and don't give a shit about stuff such as his health as long as they get him to fill their demands. Thankfully, I'm not like those fans. I love Bella yes, but I respect her life choices and if she's not up to something we want, I understand. Plus she doesn't go bad mouthing other stars in her songs even though there are some who surprises us that they don't like Bella. Whatever. Anyway,

"Come on, come on, come on!" Nessie said jumping up and down excitedly. "We don't wanna miss Bella!"

"Settle down squirt." Seth said pressing his hands on her shoulders to hold her down only to have Nessie move a little bit. "Jesus Christ Edward, how much sugar was in those cookies your mom made?" He asked as he was trying with all his strengths to control my sister.

"How should I know? She refuses to tell my dad, she won't give me the recipe until I get married and give her grandkids, and won't give it to Nessie until she's twenty five." I said causing my friends to give me weird looks.

"There are times I get your mother, and then other times I don't." Demetri said as we started walking towards the entrance to Century Link Field.

After showing our tickets, we made our way inside the field and saw the stage all setup where a few of the members of the crew creating the set were checking to make sure things were functioning properly such as the lights, the jumbo screens and sound systems. I saw Martin Garrix there getting everything ready as he was on his laptop probably looking at his playlist. My friends and I found our seats which wasn't that far but not too close either as we got a good view up front where we will get to see Bella.

"Best seats in the house!" Angela said as we got settled in our row.

"Do I know how to score those tickets or what!" Demetri bragged.

"What." Heidi answered.

"_I said,_ do I know how to score tickets or –"

"We get it!" Jane said in annoyance as she stomped on Demetri's foot.

"OW!" He cried causing me to chuckle as I checked on my sister on my right side of where I'm standing to be sure she's settled and where I can keep an eye on her.

"Are you excited?" I asked her.

"Uh huh!" Nessie nodded her head. "I can't wait to see her! Do you think we get to meet Bella after the show?"

"Maybe, who knows." I said with a smile. Although Bella probably doesn't have the time afterwards but I don't wanna disappoint my sister that way.

"I would know when I get to meet her." Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. I thought as I looked up to see who was standing at the steps with his friends. "I wasn't expecting you guys to come."

"Oh, and you think you guys would be the only ones from school to be here?" I asked giving out a snort seeing Mike with Tyler and Austin along with Tyler's girlfriend Lauren Mallory and two of her friends.

"Clearly since we're talking about me!" Mike boasted while I had to resist myself from rolling my eyes. "When I get the chance to meet Bella, she will so dig me when I tell her how awesome I am when I become the star quarterback in the NFL."

"And uh how'd you did do on Friday night?" I smirked as I hear my friends laugh listening at my exchange with Mike.

"That was their fault they made me screw up!" Mike snapped.

"Their fault? You had a chance for the ball but didn't bothered to retrieve it at the last second." Alec said.

"I didn't want to get a concussion." Mike defended.

"There were only two players that were close to the ball." Alec stated like it was that obvious, which it was.

"Look Mike, why don't you and your friends take a hike and go find your seats." I said not wanting to let him ruin this night.

"Oh we will!" Tyler said and soon, he, Mike and everyone got into their row of seats… that is in front of us.

"Edward, give this to Nessie," Jessica said giving me a dollar. "Unfucking believable!" You're telling me. I cannot fucking believe that Mike is not only here, then again, it doesn't surprise me, but he is sitting in front of us which put a damper on our night. So now we gotta deal with him the rest of the evening.

"Looks like _we_ got the best seats in the house." Mike said to us with a smug look on his face before turning to face the stage.

"Just ignore him guys." I said to my friends as I gave Nessie a dollar. "He wants to ruin our night which it's never gonna work!" I said that last part directly at Mike. Mike didn't respond but instant chatted loudly for those around us to hear him talk about some made up story of his to get some attention.

"Mike is a stupid head." Nessie said.

"Nessie, mom doesn't want you saying that word." I said to her sternly but then lean down to her ear. "But yes, he definitely is." I whispered causing Nessie to giggled. That there reminded me the fact that not only is this a night for me and my friends, but for my sister as well. And there's no way in hell am I letting Mike ruin my sister's first concert experience.

"T-minus five minutes!" Jane said over the loud noise after Martin Garrix gave the opening act and it was soon time.

"You don't have to count down every second." Angela said to her.

"Ah just let her, that just shows how excited she is." Seth said flinging his arm around Jane as I saw him biting his lip as he smiles while looking away from Jane. I know him full well that he's been having a thing for her lately and he's taking his time to make a move.

"T-minus four minutes!" Jane said excitedly.

"It all comes down to this!" Heidi said.

"Ah man I got butterflies." Ben said.

"Hey don't get soft with me Ben, I will throw you into the sewage flap if you do so." Alec said trying to contain his excitement.

"T-minus three minutes!" Jane announced.

"I can't wait to hear all her songs." Jessica said jumping up and down as she held out her phone. "Including those like Shine, Watch Me Break Free, Bad Girl –"

"Girl, if you give out those songs in the exact same order somehow, you will ruin the moment for me!" Demetri said in annoyance but also nervous for the moment to come.

"T-minus two minutes!" Jane said as time was counting down like the two minute warning in football.

"Crap, I should've gone to bathroom." Seth said.

"I told you to go ahead and go before the show." I said to him.

"And I told you I drink a lot of fluids when I get excited!" Seth shot back in annoyance.

"One minute!" Jane announced as the light in the stage went off and saw the big screen counting down.

"This is it! This is it! This is it!" Nessie said jumping up and down in excitement.

Yes, this is it! I thought having an excited look on my face like a little kid walking into the candy getting chocolate for the first time. I watch the screen with anticipation as the clock winds down.

_**5**_

_**4**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

The lights went off until it shows Martin still in his spot with a microphone in his hand and that's when the music played; the song of the title of her album Shine.

**(A/N: Play Problem by Ariana Grande since the melody sounds perfect and has a good beat.)**

"Seattle are you ready?" He yelled causing us to show how ready we are. "Get ready because she is! America's Princess! The one, the only, BELLA SWAN!" He announced causing us to cheer as the spotlight hit a platform showing three figures with their backs turned until they around and that's when she started singing causing everyone to go nuts.

"BELLA!"

"NO WAY!"

"IT'S BELLA!"

"IT'S REALLY HER!"

"I LOVE YOU BELLA!"

There she is, Bella Swan in the flesh. And god, she is even beautiful in person wearing a cute light blue shirt and white shorts as she sang her first song while dancing her with backup dancers. I can't believe it's actually her, and I'm seeing her live. This experience is unreal. Just watching her sing is the best thing that's ever happened to me. She is just as I expected her to be; fun, humble and looks as if she enjoys performing, not for the attention but because she loves it.

The whole crowd sang along as we cheered watching Bella perform Shine while bust out some moves that got the fans going crazy how she moves those hips and fuck those hips are hypnotic. What I would give to be dancing next Bella.

Okay what the hell is wrong with me? I said shaking my head from my crazy thoughts as Bella ended the song earning some applause from us.

**(A/N: End song.)**

"Hello Seattle!" Bella said with a big smile on her face. "How are you all doing tonight?" The answer from her fans involves screaming with excitement. Damn, so this is the power of an idol.

"Wow, I'm loving the energy from this crowd." Bella smiled. "It's so great to be in the state where my father grew up and I couldn't tell you all how excited I was coming here. Trust me, I'm more excited being here than you guys are.

Thankfully, this is my last show of my tour and with being Seattle my last stop, I want this night to be special so I'm hoping by tonight, you guys will make this concert for me a night to remember."

"Oh I'll give her a night to remember!" Mike said causing me to be annoyed imagining him going up to Bella that way.

"So how about we get this concert started?" Bella yelled causing everyone to cheer. "I can't hear you!" The cheering got louder probably more than the 12s did on football games. "Let's kick it!" And with that, Bella started off singing Moon Walk.

For the next hour, Bella performed half of the songs that were on her album. Some of the songs she danced to, while some she played on the piano. It amazes me how talented she is playing the piano. She is just as good as I am, maybe better. With each performance, she stops to make a quick wardrobe change which I never understood how she did that fast or even how many outfits she really needs. She even takes a moment to have a little friendly conversation with us that leads to her next song to perform which I enjoy, getting to know Bella more. By halfway through the show, they announced for a break so that gives the crowd some time to move around and such.

"Time for a piss. Excuse me!" Seth said scooting passed me and Nessie. "I'll give you a dollar when I get back Ness!" He called as he made a beeline to the bathroom.

"Wow, I haven't seen Seth run that fast since he heard the Backstreet Boys made a comeback." Heidi said causing me to chuckle.

"Well he better make it back before the show is back on." Angela said.

"I wonder what Bella is gonna perform next." Jessica asked.

"Do you think she'll bring a guest star on stage?" Ben asked.

"Maybe, she could bring her father up there." I said realizing that it would be awesome to see Charlie in person as well.

"Well, here in Seattle, anything can happen. Like that." Demetri asked pointing at Seth who surprisingly came back handed Nessie a dollar.

"That was quick." I said as Seth got back to his seat next to Jane.

"I'm a linebacker Edward, I tackled my way in like a bowling ball." Seth said causing us to laugh.

"You should've used that on Mike to get him out of here." I said to him as I hear Mike continue yapping loudly.

"Did you see how she looked at me while she was singing? She totally digs me!" He said.

"He really needs to get his eyes checked." Demetri said rolling his eyes.

"Or his brain." Jane said. "Ooh, here she is!" She said excitedly as Bella returned to the stage wearing a different outfit. What is it like the eighth one?

"How are you all doing right now? Are you having a great time?" Bella asked causing those of us to cheer. "I'm so glad you guys are enjoying yourselves. This next set, I wanna do something special for a lucky fan tonight so I wanna invite someone up on stage and sing this next song with me. Who wants to come up here?"

Already hands were raised, even those like Mike had both of his hands up blocking my view. Douche.

"Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!" The girls in our row yelled with their hands in the air jumping up and down as the guys and I raised our hands to join in.

"Oh man, this is all too hard to choose. I want to invite everyone but this stage isn't big enough for you guys. Guess I'll just have to let the spotlight do it for me." Bella said and soon a spotlight was being moved around by one of the stage crew on top as it moves around the field. It started from my left side, passed me to the right, and then to the middle going up and down until it passes me to the left and then right passed me until it reached our row.

"How about her?" Bella said when light landed on my sister who gasped as she started screaming. "The little girl with the reddish brown hair." Nessie was squealing as she was jumping up and down while I couldn't help but be excited for her, yet a tad disappointed that I didn't get picked.

"She's too young, I'll take her place." Mike said and was about to move when I jumped in, grabbed Mike by the face and shoved him hard to sit down. "Hey, what the fuck Cullen?" He asked looking pissed as he straighten himself back up.

"You are not ruining my sister's experience with Bella, you selfish prick!" I said angrily as one of the security guards came over to walk my sister down the change. Nessie ran over to him ready to go, but stopped for some reason when she turned to me.

"Wait, Edward, you have to come with me!" That there surprised me.

"Nessie, you got picked to sing with Bella, not me so go." I encouraged even though I was touched that my sister thought of me.

"But you have to come, we have to meet Bella together! Please big brother?" Nessie begged with those puppy eyes. Damn, that always get me but I can't. As much as I want to meet Bella in person, I don't think they would allow me to since they only picked my sister to come, not me.

"I think she wants someone to join her on stage. Why doesn't her friend join us?" Wait what?! I thought with a surprised look on my face as I looked at the stage and some on the screen was Bella smiling at where I stand with Nessie. Do my ears deceive me? Is she for real? I must be dreaming. _No_ one pinch me!

"Come on Edward!" Nessie said excitedly as she came over to my side and tugged my hand. "Come on!" She said as I hear the crowd cheering, cheering on me. Seriously.

"I'll join her! Hey!" Mike cried when Demetri and Alec shoved Mike back into his seat and held him there.

"Just go you jackass!" Demetri said to me. "Don't just stand there, go sing with Bella!" He said as my friends cheered me on. That snapped me out of it as I walked with Nessie, being accompanied by the guard who walked us down to the stage while the crowd was cheering loudly.

Wow. Is this happening? Am I really gonna meet Bella in person? Am I going to sing a song with her? This can't be happening.

The guard led us to the stairs of the stage instructing us to watch our step. I let Nessie go first as we climbed the steps until we reached the stage. Nessie wasted no time as she dashed across the stage to where Bella is, who got down, and hugged her flinging her little arms around Bella's neck as Bella hugged her back. Bella smiled as they let go from the hug but Bella held both hands in my sister's as they were talking, introducing to one another I'm guessing. She then looked up in my direction causing my heart to do back flips while it was beating so loud.

"That's my big brother Edward!" I hear my sister yell pointing at me with a smile as she led Bella to me causing myself to have a hard time breathing as Bella got closer. Shit, I can't breathe. Is it getting hot in here or is just Bella – I mean me – I mean – fuck, my brain is all messed up!

Nessie and Bella stopped when they approached me as I gulped, my eyes all on Bella. God, she is even more beautiful in person; that dark brown hair, that heart shape face, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, those full red lips, lips that I want to kiss.

Seriously, what the hell is wrong with me?! I thought as I noticed that Bella and Nessie were waiting on me.

"H-Hello Bella. I-I'm Edward C-Cullen. I-I-I-It's an honored to meet you." I stuttered holding out my hand. Great, I look like a bumbling idiot. What a great first impression.

Bella smiled as she shook my hand. At that moment, something rushed through me the moment my hand touches hers sending an electric spark so fast straight to my chest that almost made me jump and pulled back which thankfully I didn't.

"Hello Edward, it's nice to meet you." Bella said. I thought I heard her say something else but I couldn't make it out due to the loud noise. "So, are you guys ready to sing?"

"Yes!" Nessie said nodding her head.

"How about I sing with you first, and then I get to sing a song with your brother?" Bella said to Nessie before smiling to me. Is she serious?! Nessie answered the question with a squeal.

"Do you know my song, Don't Say You Love me?" Nessie nodded her head eagerly. One of the stage crew came in and handed Bella a microphone. "Here," She said giving it to my sister and then faced the crowd. "Are you guys ready to hear Edward and Renesmee sing?" The crowd cheered taking that as a yes. "Hit it, Martin!" As Martin started the song, I quickly pulled out my phone realizing I need to record this special moment. I aimed my phone, camera ready, at Bella and Nessie as they started singing.

"_Got introduced to you by a friend  
You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend  
Yes you did, oh  
The next thing I know we're down at the cinema  
We're sitting there, you start kissing me  
What's that about?_

_You're moving too fast, I don't understand you  
I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend  
No, I can't  
The best I can do is tell you to talk to me  
It's possible, eventual  
Love will find a way (Love will find a way)_

_Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time"_

I just stood there and watched as Bella was actually singing with my sister to the sweet melody of her song. Nessie was singing like an angel as Bella smiled holding my sister's hand. The way those two interact was truly… breathtaking. Something that amazes me more coming from Bella. This was truly picture perfect.

"_Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me, baby  
Baby don't say you love me  
Baby, baby  
If you really want me, then give me some time (Give me some time)_

_Don't say you love me  
You don't even know me  
If you really want me  
Then give me some time (Won't you give me some time?)  
Don't go there baby  
Not before I'm ready  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry  
It's not like we're gonna get married  
Give me, give me some time"_

The crowd applauded when the song ended as Bella and Nessie did a bow before Nessie jumped into Bella's arms for a hug causing Bella to smile big.

"Alright Edward, it's your turn." She said to me with a smile.

Wait what? Shit, I totally forgot! I thought having a panic on what to do. That's when Nessie came over and took my phone.

"Come on Edward, sing with Bella!" She said excitedly as Bella walked over to me.

"What would you like to sing?" She asked.

I gulped. "Um, whatever you like." I said.

Bella started having a thought. "Hmm, how about Almost Is Never Enough? I usually sing my duet with Shawn Mendes but I thought you would like to sing it with me." She said.

"S-Sure." I said. God, I don't believe it. I'm actually gonna sing with Bella Swan. This cannot be real. Bella led me to the piano where she set her pic in the stand so we can both sing into it as we sat down.

"Um, do you mind if play? I prefer playing when I sing." I said to Bella.

She turned to me in surprise. "You play?"

"Y-Yeah, since I was a kid." I said. That caused Bella to smile even bigger.

"Okay Edward, you can play with me. Just try to keep up." She teased causing me to smile as I felt more at ease.

I took a deep closing my eyes for a second and opened them before I started gently pressing the keys letting the music take place. Soon Bella started singing.

"_I'd like to say we gave it a try  
I'd like to blame it all on life  
Maybe we just weren't right,  
But that's a lie, that's a lie_

_And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show_

_'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms_

_Here we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough"_

Bella sang so beautifully as I played on the piano. As soon as sang her part, I started singing the next verse.

"_If I could change the world overnight  
There'd be no such thing as goodbye  
You'll be standing right where you were  
And we'd get the chance we deserve oh_

_Try to deny it as much as you want  
But in time our feelings will show_

_'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
Truth is everyone knows"_

Soon Bella and I were singing together. I didn't know how well I sang but at least I wasn't off key and sounded like cats would hated too if they sing. Bella and I just sang as I played and during that I turned my head looking at Bella who is staring back at me. I just couldn't help but stare into her eyes. There was something in it but I couldn't tell what. Normally I can read people easy but Bella, I can't read her. I couldn't tell the signs of what she was thinking. She seems to be enjoying this but there has to be more. What could it be? Add yet another thing that amazes me, yet frustrates me.

The song ended and Bella and I just stared at each other until the crowd cheered making me realized that I forgot where we were and I looked to see the crowd cheering on our performance while Nessie smiled holding my phone aiming at me and Bella.

"That was amazing Edward. You played really well." Bella said.

"T-Thank you." I said as Bella smiled before we got up and Bella took the mic.

"Let's give a big round of applause to Edward and Renesmee for joining me on stage!" Bella said causing the audience to cheer. "Thanks for singing with me." She smiled to me and Nessie.

"Thank you for letting us sing with you!" Nessie said as she hugged Bella.

"Yes, thank you. Um, Bella, can we take a picture with you?" I asked nervously, holding my phone.

"Of course you can, if I can have one with you guys." Bella smiled. Oh hell yeah! I thought. I took a photo of Bella with my sister and soon Bella grabbed a selfie stick where she placed my phone on it so we can all be in the photo along with the crowd. Bella and I got down to Nessie's level as she stood in front of us. That's when Bella pulled me closer to her where I can smell her scent of strawberry which almost made me lose it. God, her smell, her touch, this girl is the death of me. I pulled myself together as Bella took a photo of us and then she took another photo, this time with her phone. Bella thanked us again and soon Nessie and I were escorted back to our seats where our friends are.

"Here's ten bucks Ness!" Demetri said handing my sister the money. "That should cover the whole night. Now, you lucky son of a bitch!" He exclaimed slapping my shoulders and held it there with a big grin on his face. "I wish my sister was here so I can get dragged to go sing with Bella!"

"How was it?!" Jane asked as jumped on my back dying to know.

"It was great. Now get your sister off of me Alec." I said and Alec did so. "Can I just watch the rest of the concert?"

"Fine, but you'll tell me the experience so I can get this on my website tomorrow!" Jessica said to me. Oh boy. I thought knowing I'll spending my day off from school dealing with the chatterbox.

The rest of the night, Bella continues to perform with her songs from the album, finishing off with Let Loose. Near the end of the song, confetti started falling where it was raining green, blue and silver causing everyone to go wild.

"Thank you Seattle for a great night! I hope to see you again! I love you!" Bella said and gave one last bow before she left the stage. And with that, she was gone.

"Well, I guess we should hit the road." Angela said as everyone started leaving.

"Yes we should." I said as Nessie started to yawn allowing me to pick her up and carry her. I saw Mike leaving with his friends, not before I saw him fuming where his face was as red as a lobster as he was muttering in disbelief, no doubt it was because I got the best night of my life. You see this face, I feel smug.

"That was fucking awesome!" Jane yelled as we were out in the parking lot. "That was the greatest concert I ever…" And then she passes out falling into Seth's arms.

"I think I'll ride with Jane if you don't mind switching with me Jessica." Seth said as Jessica stated she doesn't mind.

We arrived back to my house where everyone started leaving in their cars. Nessie was already out the minute we got on the road. I carried her to the front door where I was greeted by my parents.

"How was the concert?" Esme asked.

"It was amazing." I smiled as they closed the door behind me.

"I see Renesmee had a good time." Carlisle smiled seeing Nessie deep in her sleep as she snored softly.

"Apart from getting money out of the guys, she and I actually got to go on stage to sing with Bella." I said.

"Oh that's wonderful Edward! Tell me you got it all on video." Esme begged.

"I'll show it to you tomorrow. Right now, we're tuckered out." I said with a yawn.

"You go ahead. I'll take of your sister." Esme said holding out her arms allowing me to hand Nessie over to her.

"Good night." I said to them and went upstairs to my room.

As soon as I entered my room, I sat down and pulled out my phone scrolling through my photos of the concert. That's when I found the one of me, Bella and Nessie together causing me to smile. I went to Instagram and posted that photo where I actually tagged Bella in it, not that she would noticed since a lot people tagged Bella in their photos every so often.

I set my phone down and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After cleaning myself up and changing into my pajamas, I approached my bed where I saw my phone lit up saying I got some likes on my post. I opened my IPhone to see I already got thirty likes on it and counting. Damn. Well since it involves Bella Swan then it must be that special. As I got another like, another one caught my interest as I saw the username.

**bellaswan18 liked your post**

Wait what?! I thought as I looked closer at the name and tapped on it. Sure enough, that was Bella who actually liked my post since that's the same profile I follow. No way. I thought. I then noticed that Bella posted a new photo as well and looked at it see Bella at her concert where Nessie and I are with her. That caused me to smile as I liked her photo.

Once I was done with Instagram, I turned off my phone and set it down before laying down on my bed, closing my eyes to what has been the greatest night of my life where I was the happiest man on earth.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the concert as Edward and his friends are. There are still things going on so stay tuned.**

**Also, the songs, Problem, Don't Say You Love Me and Almost Is Never Enough, I don't own them. Those are by the singers Ariana Grande, M2M and Nathan Sykes. Thanks you guys and please review.**


	4. Glad You Came

**Into You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

**Thanks for those awesome reviews you guys! It really means a lot! This is by far the best story I written for Twilight. Continue to enjoy this story.**

**Now that the concert's over, time for Edward and his friends to enjoy their reality.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Glad You Came**

Edward's POV

I felt like I was dreaming throughout Monday, a day off from school due to Labor Day. It was the best dream of my life. The fact I was not only able to see Bella live at her concert, but to meet her on stage in person and to sing with her was like… heaven. I just can't get over the experience of meeting a celebrity in the flesh. She was too real. Everything I know about her was everything I expect her to be; kind, talented, beautiful and a big heart to the people she cares about. She had never ceased to amazed me. Despite that I only got to live that moment for one night, I will always cherish it. I don't know if I'll ever see Bella again until her next concert but I will always remember that special night. I wonder if she'll remember me if I ever become a celebrity quarterback. I hope so, but I have my doubts since Bella has met numerous fans everywhere she goes.

After the relaxing day off, minus the fact the team and I had practice for the upcoming game this week, it was time to go back to school, week two of the school year. Thankfully, we didn't had any homework over the weekend because that would tamper the mood of what most us had went through on Sunday night. After going through my morning routine at home, I went to school to get ready for another day of education. As soon as I arrived and parked my car in the parking lot, the minute I walked into the building, I was welcomed with applause and cheers by not just the entire student body, but the faculty as well.

"Great game Edward!"

"Awesome play Cullen!"

"There's our GOAT!"

"Love you Edward!"

"You killed the game man!"

"No, he slay them!"

"You sure slay the other team dude!

"The next Aaron Rodgers or Drew Brees!"

"Thanks Edward, thanks to you, I won fifty bucks from the Angel students!"

Everywhere I go, I was greeted by everyone congratulating me on job well done at the game; being praised for my skills and leadership that has helped make this school a winning team giving them a championship title, their first since forty years ago ending their championship drought. I received pats on the back, high fives, cheers, a lot of confetti shot at me and a few kisses blown by a lot of girls. I couldn't helped but feel flattered about it all. Even though I tell people I wouldn't have won that game without the help from my team, they still praised me as the reason why we won. Even my teammates agree on that which was why I love them so much for how they look up to me. But, even though we won the game, one win doesn't quite mean a thing. This is only the beginning of the season.

I soon ran into Alec and Jane's father on the way to the cafeteria. "An amazing game, played by an amazing player." Aro smiled as he shook my head.

"Appreciated it coming from the best principal of the school district." I smiled.

"Well, you know my system to how I run a good school," Aro said as he held out his fingers counting off the five words. "Responsibility, discipline, integrity, respect and spirit. That is what helps makes a student become successful."

"And I learned from the best." I smiled.

"Yeah, you and everyone else," Aro smiled as well and then frowned looking over my shoulder. "Well… _almost_ everyone." I turned to see, not to see my surprise, from a few lockers down to see Mike with his friends as he was boasting to three girls.

"You wouldn't believe how I caught this man when he almost bought the wrong kind of shoes at my parent's store." He bragged. "I actually saved a guy's life. I'm not one to brag because it is my job to share my knowledge with the less informed. When I see someone about to do something wrong, I speak up. The guy said he even knew the mayor of Forks and would inform him of my heroics. Can you believe it?" He continued on as the three girls just stared at him looking totally unsure how to respond to breaking it out that they want to leave but most importantly, uninterested based on their expression as Mike is oblivious about it.

"Changing a baby's diaper is more heroic than that." Aro muttered as I nodded my head. "Are his stories even true?"

"Not even close to the one time he once claimed he found Brittany Spears' jeans in which she sat on something that isn't chocolate." I said causing both me and Aro to shudder how Mike was lucky he found out the truth before it was too late. "I better go save them, _again_."

"Please do, because those poor girls look like they wish to be boys." Aro said and I nodded my head saying goodbye to him as I walk my head towards Mike and the girls.

As soon as one of them saw me, I gave them a smile causing her to smile big, adding a look of relief and said, "Oh Edward, you were amazing last Friday!" That caused Mike and his friends to turn their heads and saw me "walking by" and the other two girls did as well causing all three of them to rush over to me as they complimented about the game.

"Thank you!" One of the girls mouthed.

"Don't mentioned it." I whispered to them once we were out of ear shot from Mike and his friends as we walked down the hallways.

"No really, you don't know how grateful how you saved us from Mike's sheer torture of his stories. I'd rather listen to Mr. Bailey's lecture in history than hear Mike." Another one said.

"And don't get me wrong, Mike is a bit good looking, but he's so… creepy! Trust me, I always get a bad vibe from him whenever he gets near me." The third one shuddered.

"You don't have to tell me that twice." I said as we made it into the cafeteria.

"Well, we'll see you around Edward. Thanks again." One of the girls said as the other two said the same thing.

"I'll see you around." I smiled causing the third girl to blush and shyly look away as she and her friends went off. I turned my head to see Mike glaring at me looking so red like a lobster. I swear, smoke is coming out of his ears. Once again, I feel smug. Next to receiving all the attention, _that_ is the best thing about being a star quarterback.

"Yo Edward!" Demetri called and I turned to see him and my friends already seated at a table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked when I joined them to see everyone gathered around about something.

"The first article of the week came in and you already made headlines." Angela said showing me the paper as I sat down and read the article.

_**Titans Are Bouncing Back**_

_The Forks High School Titans have already kicked off the school year with a bang to celebrate their fiftieth school year. After a shocking along with devastating loss to the North Central High School Knights in the 2017 WIAA State Championship last year, the Titans were able to show everyone why they were there in the first place._

_The Titans hosted their first game last Friday night on September 4th, against the Port Angeles High School Angels winning the game 52 to 38 in what has been a close match. With what everyone has witnessed coming from the offense, defense and even special teams, the team showed a strong performance that appears to be very promising._

"_The team has been working hard last season and they showed great determination to bounce back after that shocking lost." Head coach John Clapp said. "You can see the hunger in their eyes. They really want that championship this year!"_

_Many of the players showed impressive performances during the game. The defense, also known as the Boom Patrol, held out the offense allowing only 200 yards in passing but 30 yards in rushing yards in 20 attempts. Linebacker, senior, Seth Clearwater, 17, led the game in tackles with 10 along with 2 sacks and an interception that was returned for a 91 yard touchdown that sealed the victory._

_As the defense held out strong, the offense didn't failed one bit to win the game. Running back, senior, Ben Cheney, 18, rush for a strong 110 yards with 8 rushing attempts and 5 receptions with one rushing touchdown while reenacting the Beast Quake made by Seattle Seahawks legendary running back Marshawn Lynch. Senior, Demetri Tracker, 18, who is the number one receiver of the team had 10 receptions with a total of 124 receiving yards with two touchdown catches along with throwing a touchdown pass. Senior, tight end Alec Volturi, 17, had seven receptions of 88 yards and one touchdown. The three key weapons were spectacular had not been for their leader of the Elite Four._

_Senior, quarterback Edward Cullen, 18, shows that he still got it. The young quarterback show a high performance of the night going 25 of 29 completed passes with one sack with 321 passing yards along with a 28 rushing yard making 3 touchdown passes including catching a touchdown by his receiver, Tracker. All of it gave Cullen a perfect passer rating of 154.6 breaking his previous record by 2.4._

"Damn, great work on the photos there Ang." I said after reading more summary of the game causing Angela to smile for her involvement in the paper.

"I am just that awesome!" Demetri bragged causing me to playfully shove him.

"Show off." I chuckled.

"Was there any doubt about this guy?" Seth smiled as he clapped both my shoulders giving it a shake.

"Even if Mike hadn't fucked up on those plays, Edward would still will with the same results! This just proves that he's the greatest!" Ben said.

"I'm nothing without you guys as my teammates." I said.

"There he goes with the modesty again." Heidi shaking her head with a smile. "That's what makes him so great.

"_Now _who's the show off?" Alec commented with a chuckle causing me to playfully roll my eyes.

"If you thought that was good Edward, you need to read this," Jessica said flipping some pages until she found it. "You've made even bigger headlines off the field!" She pointed at it and I was surprised at the headline.

_**Star quarterback meets America's Princess**_

_Sunday was a night to remember for students who are Little Swans. On September 6th, Bella Swan who plays everyone's beloved icon Evelyn Walker of the hit TV Rainbow Garden, came to Seattle for her Shine Tour where she performed at Century Link Field singing her hit songs with Dutch DJ Martin Garrix as the opening act. Many of the fans from Forks High were there to attend and see Bella in person and being excited was an understatement. _

I looked at all the interviews of students who were there expressing how awesome Bella is and the experience they had. I smiled seeing Mike not mentioned in it, and then it got bigger at what I read next.

_During her concert, Bella invited not one, but two fans to join her on stage and sing some songs. Bella invited senior Edward Cullen and his sister Renesmee on stage where Renesmee sang Don't Say You Love Me with Bella while Edward not only sang Almost Is Never Enough with Bella but also played the piano with her. If winning the game against the Port Angeles Angels was big then getting to meet Bella was just the icing on the cake for him._

That's when I saw the photo of me and Bella sitting on the piano as we were singing. She and I were looking at each other as we were playing and I couldn't help but admire how we looked together. It was like she and I were the only two people in the world. The way she smiled that smile made the insides flutter around for some reason as I gently touched Bella's photo and just stared at it.

"It's official, he's gone." Demetri said.

"Huh?" I said when his fingers were snapping right in my face.

"Dude, you zoned out again like last weekend." Demetri said.

"Only this time you actually saw Bella for real." Angela smiled.

"So?" I asked.

"You're totally crushing on Bella!" Jessica stated.

"I am not!" I defended while trying to avoid showing my blush. "I just… I'm just being a fan." I said.

"The way you were looking at Bella now including the concert says so differently." Heidi smiled.

"Does not." I said.

"Does too." Heidi smirked.

"Does not!"

"Does too."

"Does not!"

"Okay this needs to stop or get very interesting." Alec said.

"Edward, a lot of fans are crushing on Bella. It's okay to feel that way. Many people have celebrity crushes which is natural." Angela said.

"Y-Yeah but the odds of me being with Bella are pretty much stacked against me." I said.

"Dude, you're gonna be in the NFL in the future, you pretty much have a bigger chance than Mike which is point zero-zero-zero-zero-zero-one percent." Ben said.

"That's a lot of zeros man." Seth said to Ben.

Ben just shrugged. "Eh, I did the math for real and the numbers are not joking. That's less than his chances of actually getting a girlfriend." He said.

"So what are Edward's chances of him dating Bella?" Jessica asked. What?!

"Hmm," Ben thought while pulling his IPhone and started typing something. "Let's see… born in the same year… month of June… September… day twenty and thirteen of those days of birth… minus three… divided by 5… and then minus it from 2.75… times 100… 98.9 percent chance." He smiled causing Jessica to be excited.

"Okay you just made all that shit up." I said.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Ben smirked causing Angela to giggle.

"Okay how did we get to the subject of me and Bella to become a couple in the future?" I asked in annoyance.

"Fine, we'll change subject on someone else." Heidi said in a "Sheesh" tone.

"Okay, let's talk about Jane." Jessica said.

"What's wrong with Jane?" I said confusion as I turned to her realizing she hasn't spoken since I got here.

Jane let out a noise that sounded so hoarse. She barely made out words as she pointed at her throat.

"She lost her voice from the concert and she was instructed to _not_ say a word nor a sound according to your dad." Alec said directing that "Not" part to Jane. I was wondering why my dad looked amused yesterday when he came back from Aro that afternoon.

Jane responded by giving her brother the middle finger as a way to say "Whatever."

"At least we finally found a way to shut her up." Demetri smirked causing him, me and Ben to snigger. Then without warning, Jane swooped in and kneed Demetri right in the crouch, stomped on Ben's foot and punched me in the gut.

"Oof!" We cried as I doubled over having the wind knocked out of me while Ben was swearing like a sailor hopping on his other foot and Demetri fell back and curled up covering his balls where they got hit.

"I was about to warn you." Alec said calmly as Jane gave us that scary death glare while the girls and Seth laughs. Damn, for someone so tiny, she sure can pack a punch.

Soon, the warning bell rang and it was time to get to class for school to start as Jane was already gone with Alec behind her.

"Is it me, or is Jane so cute when she gets mad?" Seth smiled as he left joined by the girls leaving me, Ben and Demetri behind as we tried to recover from the pain.

The day went by fast and there wasn't much to learn since it was the first day back after week one of the school year. Besides, all everyone could talk about was about the game and Bella. Yeah, me and Bella, I'm not buying it. I mean, yes, I'm a fan of Bella Swan; she's my favorite singer and actress and I know a lot about her. Yes, I think she's beautiful but that doesn't mean that I'm crushing on her as if… I'm in love. I had gone out with a few girls before but we never… clicked so I don't know the meaning of being in love. Plus with me being a regular guy who is not well known except for the smallest city of Washington, the odds of me dating Bella is slim. Unless my status goes up as an NFL quarterback, then maybe the odds will do well in my favor. Besides, I doubt if Bella would be interested in a guy like me. Does she even like sports? I know Charlie loves the Seahawks and Mariners but I don't know about Bella as the sports kind of person. Plus, will Bella even remember me? Who knows. She may have liked my post on Instagram but she wouldn't remember every person she meets for a few minutes and then not being able to see one another. Like I said, my odds are slim. Oh well, a guy could dream, right?

After school, coach canceled practice today due to the fact he had to go to the hospital for his father who had a stroke so we were free today. I arrived home picking up the mail and a package for my mom that was left on the doorstep and dropped it off on the kitchen counter and then walked down the neighborhood to pick up my sister from the bus stop. Since it was sunny today, which rarely happens, my parents decided that Nessie gets to walk home with me. I waited for twenty minutes until the school bus finally arrived where seven of the kids came out, Nessie amongst them.

"Hey there sis!" I smiled as I hugged her.

"Hi there big brother!" Nessie smiled her nice teeth.

"Showing off the Bella t-shirt I see." I said as we started walking home where Nessie was wearing a blue t-shirt with Bella on it.

"Yeah, I was telling everyone about the concert and how you and I got to sing with Bella!" Nessie said happily as she showed her IPod touch where I sent her the photos and videos I recorded.

"I'm glad you got to sing with Bella." I smiled.

"Me too," Nessie said. "Everyone got really excited about me and Bella and about you and her."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking confused.

"They saw the photo of you and her singing on the piano and said that you two make a cute couple." Nessie smiled.

"W-What?!" I choked.

"Yeah, Alison saw it and said that you and Bella looked like you're in love, like how mommy and daddy look at each other!" Nessie said getting excited. Ah man, not my sister too. What is with everyone about me and Bella?

"Um… that's nice of you guys to think that." I said looking away as a excuse to be sure we didn't take a wrong turn.

"Do you think we'll get to see Bella again?" Nessie asked.

"I don't know, maybe when she comes back again." I said.

"She's so nice and pretty. I hope to see her again." Nessie said.

"That she is." I muttered to myself remembering that night we sang together and how close we were when we took a photo together. I shook my head to avoid dazing off again and turned to my little sister. "Well if I ever become quarterback for the NFL and ended up on the team in California, maybe I'll get you to meet Bella again." I smiled causing Nessie to squeal in excitement as she started jumping up and down.

"You think she'll remember us?" She asked.

"Maybe." I said. Though I have my doubts but I'm not gonna ruin that for my sister. "Hang on, your shoe laces are untied. Let me get that." I said as Nessie stopped jumping to allow me to tie her shoe. "There we go. Ready?"

"Wait, do you hear that?" Nessie asked and looked around causing me to be confused as I listen. That's when I hear whimpering and I looked around to see where it was coming from.

"It sounded like it came from… over here." I said seeing some bushes near us causing me to get Nessie behind in case it jumps out and attacks us when there was movement in the bushes making some rustle noises. It if some fucker that's about to kidnap my sister, he's gonna think twice with me here.

However, it wasn't a person that came out, but instead a white puppy that looks small covered in dirt and leaves as it crawled out from the bushes, whimpering and crying.

"A puppy!" Nessie exclaimed as she was about to rush over to it. The puppy however yelped as it backed away putting half of its body in the bushes.

"Nessie, don't, you'll scare it away." I said as I got to her and got on my knee. "Stay put and let it come to you." I instructed as I put out Nessie's hand to hold out so that the god can come to her. "Like that. Just be patient and let it come over."

"It's okay, come over here." Nessie said as she crouch down and ushers the dog to come over. "We won't hurt you. We wanna be your friends. Please?" The dog just whimpered as it looked at me and my sister until it slowly crawled out of the bushes again and walked towards us cautiously. It approached us until it made a distance from Nessie's hand. The dog slowly leaned towards it and gave it a few sniffs. That when it's little tail went up and rubbed it's head against Nessie's hand.

Nessie giggled as the dog was now all over her. "Look, it likes me!" She said the dog was now in her face and started licking her. "Hehehe, stop, that tickles." I chuckled at their interaction getting the dog's attention and soon it slowly came over to me. I held out my hand causing the dog to tilt it's head in curiosity as it starts sniffing it. That's when it's tail went up again and this time it jumped right into my arms.

"Whoa there!" I said in amazement as the dog started licking my face furiously. "You sure are easy to get along." I chuckled.

"Look, it likes you too! Oh can we keep it?" Nessie asked.

"I'm not sure how mom and dad feel about a dog in the house. Besides, it looks like she already has an owner." I said showing the dog's color.

"Aw." Nessie said in disappointment as I looked at the color. There was no name, but it did has something written on it.

_**If she's found, please call me**_

And right beneath it was the number to call.

"But I'm sure if we ask the owner nicely, they would allow you to play with her." I assured Nessie with a smile.

"Really?" Nessie gasped and I nodded. "Okay, let's do it!"

"First things first, we should get this dog all freshen up and feed her." I said looking at the dog who lit up. Probably from the mention of feeding her.

Nessie and I made it back home with the dog in my arms and soon we went upstairs to the bathroom. Nessie held the dog as I turned on the water. Giving a dog a bath was a challenge for one so small; try holding her gently so that the soap doesn't go into her eyes so that she doesn't escape. Why are dogs being a pain in the ass when given a bath? It's not that bad to get cleaned. Once we were done, the dog got out and started shaking sprinkling water everywhere.

"Ah fuck!" I cried covering my face.

"Edward,"

"I know, I know." I said giving my sister a dollar. "You dry the dog while I call the owner."

"Okay!" Nessie said as she grabbed a towel as I grabbed my walked out of the bathroom. As soon as I did, the dog was out with Nessie on her tail with a towel in her hands.

"Wait, come back here!" She said causing me to chuckle as I dialed the number I memorized from the tag on the dog's collar. It started ringing for awhile until someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" A female answered.

"Hello? Yeah I'm calling because I found your dog." I said.

"You found my friend's dog?" She gasped.

"Wait, this isn't your dog?" I asked in confusion. Did I dialed the wrong number? Doesn't sound like it if this girl knew about a missing dog.

"No, no, she's my best friend's dog. She's been missing for two days. My friend was so devastated that she was such a mess worrying about her dog since she's only a puppy. Is she okay?"

"The dog? Yeah, she's perfectly fine. I just gave her a bath and I'm about to find her some food for her to eat." I answered as I looked to be sure nothing disastrous happened with Nessie and the dog.

"Well thank you so much for finding her. Where are you guys at?"

"I live on Riverdale Road." I answered.

"Where's that at?"

"Forks.

"Forks? Really?!" She asked in shocked. "That dog really went that far?" I hear her muttered.

"Where are you guys at?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're in Seattle but I'll tell my friend the good news and she'll come by to pick her dog up. Who is this by the way?"

"This is Edward, Edward Cullen." I answered.

"Edward Cullen?" There was silence, but it didn't sound like she hung up.

"Uh, are you still there?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry, my boyfriend was telling me something. Anyway, my friend is in the showers but when she's done, I'll let her know you have her dog. Just text the address with the number you're calling."

"Okay." And with that, she hung up. I shrugged and started texted that number my address before I pocketed my phone and went downstairs and turned towards the living room and shook my head to see the dog standing there happily as Nessie was wrapped in a towel, giggling. I don't wanna know. I chuckled.

Once I cleaned up the mess, I went into the kitchen and looked into the refrigerator to see what I could give the dog to chow on and found some cut up steak from yesterday for her. She seems to like it as Nessie and I watched her eat it no problem while drinking the water we provided. As she was done, I looked at my phone to see I got a text from that number I called.

**Thanks so much! I will be there soon in like an hour or so. :)**

I responded and cleaned up the dishes when the dog was done eating. Once that was taken care of, Nessie started playing with the dog in the living room; tossing the ball we found or giving her a tiny stuff animal Nessie doesn't need as I smiled and took pictures of them. Time seem to have passed by when I heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" My mom called.

"Over here mommy!" Nessie said as mom walked in with her bag until she stopped and saw us.

"Um, what is that?" She asked looking at the dog curiously.

I chuckled. "Come on mom, you know what this is. It's a... dog." I said when she failed to play along with this game causing her to chuckle while I rubbed the dog's head.

"Ness and I found her wondering around the neighborhood from the bus stop but don't worry, I already called the owner. She should be on her way now." I explained.

"Okay good, because we don't need a dog. We already have enough creatures running around the house. We have you two, your friends and your father." Esme said in relief with a smile causing me to laugh as she came over to rub the dog's head before she went into the kitchen just as the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that's probably her." I said and got up, picking up the dog.

"Wait! I wanna give her something so that she'll remember me. Don't let her go yet!" Nessie said as she got up and ran upstairs.

"No running in the house!" Esme called. I chuckled as I went over to the front door. When I approached the door, I hear whimpering and I looked to see the dog giving me a sad look and I understood why.

"I'm sorry, I wish you could stay as well, but your owner is here and ready to take you back home." I said giving her a smile as I scratched her head before getting ready to greet the owner.

The minute I opened the door, I nearly stumbled as I froze in my spot. My eyes bulged so big that I'm pretty sure they were the size of plates at the person on my doorsteps. Wearing dark jeans and a light grey hoodie, her dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with sunglasses in her hands, even without the makeup, she was recognizable to the public eye.

"Hello Edward!" Bella smiled.

* * *

**Surprised! What do you think of that? Again, thanks so much for the reviews. I can't believe how much success this story is compared to the rest. I guess I now know what kind of story you Twilight fans like huh? Lol. Well keep it up and I will definitely continue to make this one of the best all human story of Edward and Bella. Please review. Also, can we all agreed about Robert Pattinson being that beautiful according to science and how hot Kristen Stewart is?!**


	5. When Two Worlds Collide

**Into You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

**Hello again fellow readers! The story continues to update and the reviews keep coming along with earning more followers and likes! Can't thank you guys enough for it! I wish all of that would get me recognized to be nominated for those fanfiction awards but having your guys' love and support is awarding enough! :)**

**Anyway, let's see how Edward reacts now realizing that the puppy he found is Bella's dog. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – When Two Worlds Collide **

_**Previously…**_

_The minute I opened the door, I nearly stumbled as I froze in my spot. My eyes bulged so big that I'm pretty sure they were the size of plates at the person on my doorsteps. Wearing dark jeans and a light grey hoodie, her dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with sunglasses in her hands, even without the makeup, she was recognizable to the public eye._

"_Hello Edward!" Bella smiled._

Edward's POV

All I did was just stood there and stared at the person in front of me. Everything inside me just froze instantly. My brain felt like it was stunned. Okay, I've lost it, I have a Bella problem here guys. There is _no_ way Bella Swan, the girl who played Evelyn Walker on Rainbow Garden, singer, teen icon and America's princess is here, at my house… standing right in front of me! There's just no fucking way! But no matter how many times I try to repeat it, there was no denying that she is here. She is definitely the real deal. But if she's here, then that would mean…

HOLY SHIT!

"… Um, can I get a minute here?" I asked and then gently closed the door before she could respond as I closed my eyes finally. I opened them slightly and looked at who is in my hands.

"YOU'RE BELLA'S DOG!" I let out a squeal as my body was vibrating with excitement. Get a grip Cullen! I thought as I calm myself down; taking some quick deep breaths like I was about to go into inner peace and shook it off, hoping Bella didn't hear me, and opened the door to see her standing there like she hadn't left her spot.

"Hello Bella." I greeted her, trying to sound casual about it while looking natural, hopefully. Before Bella could respond, a bark let out and Bella's eyes lit up as she saw who I have.

"Oh thank you so much for finding my baby!" She said as I handed her dog back to her having the little puppy in her arms. "Oh Fluff, are you okay? You had mommy worried sick. Don't you ever run off from me ever again." She said as she gave the dog some kisses before Fluff started licking her face. "I can't believe you were able to find her." Bella said as she turned to me.

"Y-Yeah, my sister and I were walking home when we found her wandering around in our neighborhood." I said. "I didn't noticed that this was your dog." Now that I said it, when we found the little puppy, she did look similar to Bella's dog. I mean I've seen pictures and videos of her on Bella's social media account but what were the odds that she is that Fluff?

"Yeah, well as you can see, Fluff did had a purple ribbon tied to her ear which she lost when she went missing." Bella explained as she scratched Fluff's ear. Well now that makes sense apparently. I thought. "I'm surprised at how she made it all the way here in Forks."

"I wonder that as well." I said as I looked at the dog who just stared at me happily. That's when I realized I was being rude about something. "Oh um, would you like to come inside?" I asked.

"Sure." Bella smiled as I stepped aside to let Bella in with Fluff. Holy shit. Did I actually let Bella Swan into my house? And she said yes?! Okay, this cannot be happening to me. First the concert, the interaction of my post on Instagram and now this?! How did I get this lucky all of sudden? I just can't believe Bella is now inside my house! How the hell did I let this happen? This is all too good to be true.

After I closed the door and was by Bella's side, there was a high pitch scream causing me to cover my ears, which proved to be futile where I'm sure Canada can hear it, as every photo frame on the wall of my family photo made cracks and a vase suddenly exploded with water as the yellow and orange roses fell down. Jesus fucking Christ, my sister's a screamer! I thought as I was able to see her at the top of the stairs screaming at the top of her lungs when she saw who I was with.

"BELLA!" She cried as she dashed down the stairs, without tripping over surprisingly, and tackled Bella for a hug.

"Hello Renesmee, it's so good to see you again." Bella smiled as she returned the hug with one arm.

"What are you doing here?" Nessie asked looking so excited when she lifted her head up to face Bella.

"I came to pick up my dog you guys found." Bella answered.

"This is your dog?!" Nessie gasped.

"Yes, say hello to Fluff." Bella smiled as she got down on Nessie's level and then held her dog up to my sister's face. "Fluff, would you like to thank Nessie here for helping you?" Fluff then responded by licking Nessie's nose and then everywhere on her face.

"Hehehe, Fluff, stop, that really tickles!" Nessie giggled as the dog continues to lick her face until Bella brings her back to herself as she stood up and then turned to me.

"How about a thank you for Edward?" Bella said holding Fluff right into my face and the dog did not hesitate one bit when she leaned forward so quick and started assaulting me with her tongue.

"Whoa, okay, okay, you're welcome. Stop, stop, stop!" I chuckled as I try to get Fluff to stop but she continues licking my face furiously.

"Wow, she really likes you guys. You must have taken good care of her." Bella said in amazement.

"I think liking is an understatement." I said.

"Uh…" The licking finally stopped and I turned, drying my face off with the sleeve of shirt, to see my mother there, looking at us in surprised.

"Um, Bella, this our mother Esme. Mom, I believe you know who this is." I said, introducing the two women together.

"Um, hello Mrs. Cullen. It's nice to meet you." Bella said as she bit her lips and lowered her head a tiny bit.

"You're Bella Swan?!" Esme said in complete shock.

"Um, yeah." Bella said nervously. Oh please mom, don't scare her. I prayed.

"Charlie Swan's daughter?!" Of course she would go to that.

"That would be correct." Bella slowly nodded.

"You're that Bella on the big poster my son has in his room?" Esme asked causing me to turn red.

"I-I-I do not have a poster of Bella in my room." I spluttered and nervously turned to Bella hoping she didn't think I was some obsessive fan that wants her in demand. Thankfully in some way, she just giggled.

"Yeah you do; you even have a big cardboard of her as well." Nessie said causing me to be even redder from embarrassment.

"T-That's Demetri's. He doesn't want Heidi knowing about it." I said turning my head away while scratching the back of my hair. Okay normally, I'm nice to my little sister and everything, but can she _please_ shut up?

"But –"

"Nessie, didn't you wanna give Fluff something before she leaves?" I asked, turning my head back, hoping to get everyone distracted about my obsession with Bella.

"Oh yeah, here!" Nessie said, thankfully distracted, as she held up two of her small animal dolls. "They're for you so that she wouldn't forget me." She explained to Bella as she handed her the dolls.

"Why thank you Nessie, although I'm sure Fluff would never forget you, not after how you found and took care of her for me." Bella smiled accepting the toys.

"Oh, this is your dog?" Esme asked as she came over to us.

"Yes, Fluff is my dog and it's thanks to your children that my dog is safe and sound." Bella said and looked at my sister and I. "Anyway, I can't thank you guys enough for finding Fluff and taking good care of her. I really want to give you an award for it."

"Oh, n-no, Bella, w-we couldn't take your money." I said, feeling surprised about it. No matter how big of a check it is. "You already allowed us to sing with you at your concert."

"No, no, you don't understand how much this means to me." Bella said. "I was so devastated when I lost Fluff. I almost ripped my mother a new a-… a new one for thinking I should just go buy a new dog. I thought I lost Fluff forever if it wasn't for you guys. I really want to repay you as my way saying thanks. Anything you want, just name it."

Go out with me. I mentally smack myself for that. Thank god I said it in my head and not out loud. I mean seriously, what is wrong with me here? Plus, I'm sure Bella wouldn't go that far to thank me. Besides, this is just repayment for me and my family.

"R-Really Bella, just seeing you again is just an honor." I said nervously.

"No, that's not enough in my book, Edward. This is about my baby who is my whole world here. I know Fluff would say the same thing." Bella said as Fluff barked happily.

"Well Bella, I'm sure my children have a lot posters, magazines and photos they all have in their rooms they would love for you to sign. Most of them are Edward's." Esme suggested causing me to give her an annoyed look that says "You're not helping me!". Seriously, is she trying to make me look like a crazy fan girl in front of Bella?

"Oh I'm sure I can give out more than just a few autographs. Please? There must be something I could do to repay you guys. Anything you want. I mean anything." Bella said like she was being desperate.

Ohhhhhhh, she's gonna regret that. I thought as my mind was bouncing around with excitement. Here I am with Bella again after finding out that Fluff is actually the dog my sister and I found and now she's dead serious about repaying us for finding her. Basically, I pretty much own Bella. She pretty much would do anything for me. Like anything I want. But what can I offer to Bella that doesn't sound over the top or too far so that I don't look like I'm taking advantage of her as some pushover?

"I know!" Nessie announced having our attention on her. "You can come to my birthday party this Saturday!" She said excitedly causing me to be surprised at the idea.

"Oh, your birthday's this Saturday?" Bella asked with interest.

"No, it's Friday but we're having a party on Saturday. My friends and all the kids in my class will be there. You can come too!" Nessie said smiling big.

"Oh sweetie, that's nice of you but I'm sure Bella's busy and has to go somewhere." Esme said, sadly bringing up a good point. Dammit!

"Actually, I had my final concert in Seattle and I only got a few interviews and meetings next month while the production of the sequel of To All The Boys I Loved Before doesn't start until next year. Which means I'm free for this month, so I would love to come to your party." Bella smiled as she turned to Nessie. Oh hell yeah! I thought as I was pumping fists in my mind. I'll get to see Bella again!

"Really?!" Nessie said like she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, on one condition," Bella said to my sister. "I'll go if you and your brother come to my birthday party on Sunday." She smiled causing Nessie to squeal as she hugged Bella tightly while I just stood there in shock. Fuck, Bella invited me to _her_ party? Not just any party; a party where she invites all the famous people, including her costars?! Okay, I don't know how this could get any better!

"Can we go there, please?!" Nessie begged mom. Oh please mom, please say yes!

"Well as long as Edward is there and keeps an eye on her, then I can't say no." Esme smiled as she turned to me. Oh hell yeah!

"Ye-Ye," I cleared my throat. "We would love to." I said causing Nessie squeal while Bella smiled big. This is just by far the greatest day of my life.

"Is it okay I bring some of friends to the party? I'm sure they'd love to come." Bella asked.

"Of course they can Bella. The more the merrier." Esme smiled.

"Okay, well just let me know the time and place. You can run it to Edward, he has my number after all." Bella smiled to me. Huh?

I was confused for a split second until it hit me, causing my eyes to widen at the realization. The phone call, the person I was talking to, the one who answered, the one who claims that I was calling on her friend's phone, I was calling on Bella's phone… that was Bella's number… the text message…

…

HOLY SHIT I'VE BEEN TEXTING BELLA!

"Well, it was great seeing you guys, and it's nice meeting you Mrs. Cullen. I'll see you on Saturday. I can't wait." Bella said, smiling before she has Fluff secured in her arms and walked herself out the door.

"Edward?" Esme said after the door closes and looks at me in concern.

"Big brother?" Nessie said and I gave neither of them a response as I just stood there, my eyes still widened until suddenly I ended up lying on the floor after slowly falling backwards somehow where all I could see for some reason is four of me and Bella running around in a ring as I was in a complete daze; from the highlight of my life.

* * *

The week went by pretty quick. School started off now being less relaxing ready for the real learning to begin. We had a game on Thursday where we easily defeated the Bulldogs in a shutout. Everyone seem to think the days are like any ordinary day, but they didn't experience what I went through.

I didn't say anything about what happened with Bella to my friends. Not yet. I'm still mind blown about it myself. How would you think they would react? Plus, I'm not sure if they could contain themselves and keep their mouths shut, not that I don't trust them, even though Jessica is such a chatterbox and won't let something like this slip to the public but still, we're talking about Bella coming my _sister's_ birthday party. That means it's about Nessie, not Bella. So people hearing about it and coming over only to see Bella would be very insulting to my sister like Bella is taking all the attention for herself, not that should would of course, and there's no way in hell would I allowed that to happen. Call me selfish, I know but I do what is right for Nessie. I want her to have the best birthday ever and with Bella attending, I'm sure it will be.

So I kept it quiet for the rest of the week. Nessie on the other hand told everyone in her class but thankfully, although they will be coming, they don't believe about Bella coming, to be true. Well, they will so be shocked about the truth. And luckily, my sister never said anything about Bella in front of my friends. I could imagine the looks on their faces if they found out before the big day. It would probably be like when I told them how I thought I saw Bella at the game last week. Just more in disbelief.

"I can't believe you and your parents pulled all of this together in one night." Angela said in amazement admiring the decoration that was setup in my backyard on a Saturday afternoon.

"Well, if we had more time, we would've actually hired professionals to dress up as Disney characters from Disney world." I said as I was blowing up the balloon from the helium tank and then tied it up with a string. "Luckily, one of my mom's coworker's daughter works there and hooked us up with the costumes."

"And your sister doesn't suspect this?" Ben asked as I handed the balloon for him to hold with the rest in his hands.

"Why do you think my parents and I sent her over to Alison's house for a birthday sleepover last night?" I asked as I was done and closed the gap of the helium tank. "My sister's a Disneyholic apart from being a fan of the teen show which thankfully is rated PG. So, either way, Nessie's gonna love it."

"Dude, you guys just spoil your sister so much." Ben said as we were tying up the balloons around the places for the finishing touch.

"Eh, what can we say, we love her; she's our princess." I said, smiling. Although I couldn't believe that my little sister is now seven today. God, how much she has grown so quickly. Is it wrong for me to say that I wish for Renesmee to stop growing up and stay my baby sister forever? She's sweet and innocent and not to mention an angel. It's no wonder she is loved by everyone, including random people she meets. I mean, how can you not love my sister?

"Well I hope this princess appreciates us for putting in the effort of the party for her." Alec said as he and the rest of my friends showed up in costumes just like Ben, Angela and I are in.

"Yeah, it's one thing I have to wear those ties during game day but _this_ is ridiculous." Seth said as he was trying the best he can to adjust the suit he is wearing.

"Why? You look so handsome." Jane said to him.

"I wasn't complaining." Seth quickly said and turned away where I was able to catch his blush.

"Well here's a complaint; do you know how many favors I had to call in with one of the bounce house guys to get Mulan in it?" Demetri asked.

"Is that even Mulan?" I asked as we saw the big bounce house and took a closer look at it that had a picture of a woman in a Chinese armor that looks sort of like Mulan… in ways.

"Technically, it's somewhat of a Vietnamese knock off called "Lucy Liu, Before She Realizes She Was Dressing Up Like A Man." Demetri said after putting it into a thought.

"Well, she's seven. I doubt she or any of the kids can tell the difference." I said.

The theme for Nessie's birthday party is Disney and we got everything that is Disney related; balloons, foods, the bounce house and karaoke, you name it. And to top it off, my parents and friends and I wore costumes to dress up for everyone's favorite Disney characters. We thought if we're having a Disney theme party, why not bring it to life. Alec was dressed as Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid, Angela and Ben are Jasmine and Aladdin, Jessica is Elsa, Demetri and Heidi are Eugene and Rapunzel from Tangled, and Jane and Seth are Cinderella and Prince Charming while I am dressed as Prince Adam in his human form from Beauty and The Beast. The guys and I didn't have trouble finding costumes of the princes from the Disney franchise but for the girls, that was an interesting thing to watch. They all wanted to be Cinderella, and how could they not? So how did Jane, who is scary for someone so tiny, ended up being Cinderella you ask? Well it's simple; she said she wanted to be Cinderella, as did the other girls, and then she said and quote, "You bitches got a problem with that? We can settle it right now!" So that's why they all immediately voted that Jane should be Cinderella. Need I say more?

I told Bella about the party via text message and calls and informed her about the costumes she and her friends will be dressed as when they get here. I'm surprised that during those days, Bella and I were communicating that actually led to a conversation. It was fun talking to her as if she wasn't a celebrity. Hell, I don't see her as just a celebrity. She's just like me, like my friends, like everyone else that lives a normal life. How does a person live the life of fame and still live out their lives like regular people? I don't know how Bella did it but she's amazing. The more I got to know Bella, there was something deep inside me that was giving me a weird feeling. Weird, but good in a way. I'm not even sure if that makes sense. Whatever it is, it's hard to shake it off, like an itch that won't go away. I just wish I knew what is going on with me.

Anyway, once everything was set up and all the presents that already came were placed on the table near where the cake will be, the guests have arrived and over twenty kids with their parents or guardians were present waiting for the birthday girl to arrive. It wasn't long until I saw my mother arrived dressed as Snow White came out with my father dressed as the prince from the movie.

"She and Alison and her family are on their way. Everyone get ready." She said and everyone of us got in position facing the door where soon, Alison and her family arrived with the guest of honor up front.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" We all yelled causing Nessie to be excited.

"There she is!" I said as Nessie jumped into my arms for a hug as I lifted her up. "Happy Birthday kiddo!"

"Thank you Edward!" Nessie said as she kissed my cheek before I set her down. "You look so handsome!" She added after admiring my costume.

"Well you look very beautiful, like a princess." I said giving her a smile as I took in her adorable purple dress she was wearing. It suited her perfectly.

"She's not a princess if she doesn't have this," Carlisle said as he came over and placed a tiara on my sister's head. "There, _now_ she is truly a princess." He smiled.

"Thanks daddy!" Nessie smiled as hugged our dad.

"Alright, my beautiful children, let me get a picture of you two!" Esme said pulling out her phone from her belt bag she and the girls are wearing.

"Oh boy," I sighed.

"No complaining, this is for your family in Alaska." Esme said like that was her final decision. I just shrugged and I got down on my knee and posed with Nessie for my mom to take twenty photos of us. Make that fifty when she then included my friends to be in it. "Okay, your father and I have to get the food ready. You guys are in charge and make sure no one gets hurt." She said to me and my friends, that last part directly at Demetri.

"Jeez, why did she had to take a jab at me for? I didn't let anything happen to your sister." Demetri said to me.

"She wasn't talking about her." I smirked causing us minus Demetri to burst out laughing as he got behind me in a playful choke hold until I got him off of me.

"Edward, is she here yet?" Nessie asked looking all excited.

"Not yet, but she will be here soon." I said, knowing who she's talking about. At least I hope she is. I thought. I really wanted to see Bella again. "Hey sis, Mrs. Cope actually came. Go say hi to her." I said pointing at the elderly lady that came out the door and sat down with Aro and his wife. She has been my mom's tutor when she was young and has since then been considered like a another grandmother to me due to how sweet she is. Nessie got excited as she took off to see her.

"Damn, I didn't know your sister was that excited to see Mrs. Cope. You and your family have brunch at her place every Sunday." Heidi said.

"Oh no, actually, Nessie invited someone she met this week to come here." I explained.

"Really? Who else she invited?" Alec asked just as Jessica came back to us, putting her phone away from what I'm guessing is taking a selfie. As soon as she was sure her phone was secured, she looked up and suddenly, her eyes widened as she slapped my chest clutching on to it.

"OW! What the fuck?" I asked as I got her to let go of me. Does she not know I'm still recovering from when I got tackled hard from one of the opponent's defensive end?

"Oh! My! God!" Jessica said, sounding speechless as she wasn't even looking at me or my friends. "Is that who I think it is?!" She said and we looked at her direction. What we saw caused me to smile as I saw who my parents were talking to, while my friends did a couple double take.

"What the hell?!" Demetri said.

"Say what?!" Ben said.

"No way!" Jane said.

"Oh my gosh!" Angela gasped.

"You're kidding me!" Alec said.

"Eep!" Heidi said.

"Holy shit!" Seth said. "Is that –"

"Shut up! You're gonna jinx it!" Jessica said trying to shush them while still watching my parents talking to Bella with her friends.

"Is that really Bella Swan?!" Alec asked.

"Yeah." I smiled while nodding my head in excitement.

"That's not all, her costars from Rainbow Garden are here!" Heidi said seeing Bella who is joined by Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Jasper and Victoria.

"Please tell me, I'm seeing things here!" Angela said, wiping her glasses to be sure they're weren't fogging her eye sights before putting them back on.

"Nope, that is definitely the stars of Rainbow Garden." I said.

"Oh my gosh, I can't breathe! I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Jane said fanning herself as she was turning back and forth on the verge of freak out until, without warning, she gave out a squeak and fainted, falling straight to the ground with no one to catch her as everyone was too speechless to do so since they were too dumbstruck about what they're witnessing.

"W-W-What are they doing here?" Seth asked me as Nessie ran over to Bella in excitement.

"Nessie and I found Bella's dog and actually guilt her into coming here." I explained. "For the record, we didn't know that was Fluff until Bella showed up at my doorsteps."

"Dude, have I ever told you how much I love you?!" Demetri asked turning to me.

"Would you love me more if I told you guys that Bella has invited Nessie and I to her birthday tomorrow and said that you guys are welcome to come as well?" I teased, just when Jane got up from recovering of her faint only to gave out a squeak and fainted again.

Demetri reacted by grabbing my face and gave me a big kiss on the top of my head.

"I fucking love you!" He exclaimed while hugging me so tightly.

"Fuck off, man." I chuckled as I got him to let go. "Come on, I'll introduce you to them." I said, leading my friends over to where my sister with Bella and her friends are and Fluff who came out of the bag she was brought in. My parents were seen carrying new presents I'm seeing bringing them over to where the rest are.

"Come on Fluff, let's go meet my friends!" Nessie said excitedly as she carried Fluff the best she could in her little arms over to her friends.

"Hey Bella." I greeted her with a smile. Bella turned and saw me, giving a smile in return.

"Hello Edward!" She said.

"I'm glad you're able to come." I said.

"I could never back out after what you and sister have done for me." Bella said.

"Really, it was nothing." I said as I was taking a better look at Bella wearing a dark blue casual dress which made her look even beautiful than ever. Just seeing her caused that feeling inside of me to go off again, making me shake myself to avoid looking like I was dozing off about Bella again in front of her. "Bella, these are my friends; that's Jessica Stanley, Seth Clearwater, Alec Volturi and his twin sister Jane, Demetri Tracker, Heidi Valentina, Ben Cheney and Angela Webber. Guys, you know who she is." I said through the introduction.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you all." Bella smiled shaking hands with my friends as they just stood all speechless. "I'm Bella Swan. I'd like you to meet my costars and good friends in real life. That's Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Victoria Sutherland, Alice Brandon, Jacob Black and Emmett McCarty."

"What up!" Emmett smiled.

"Hello." Rosalie smiled.

"Bonjour." Victoria smiled with a wave.

"Sup." Jacob smiled.

"Howdy." Jasper smiled, tipping an imaginary cowboy hat.

"Hi!" Alice beamed as she shook each of our hands. "It's so nice to meet you all! I have a feeling we're all gonna be great friends!" That there, caused Jane to give out another squeak as she fainted once again, this time I was the one being able to catch her.

"Oh great, another fainter." Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"She fainted twice before meeting you guys." I said, I try to get Jane to stand up while she was still out. "Sorry about her. Anyway, we got the costumes for you guys ready. Go to my mom, she knows where they are."

"Alright, thanks Edward." Bella smiled and she her friends left to find my mother leaving me and my friends alone. That's when I felt a sharp pinch in my right ear as it led my head down to Jessica's shoulder level causing Seth to catch Jane when I was forced to drop her.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW! OW, OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" I cried when I was being pulled and soon dragged close to the side of the bounce house where no one was in it. "Seriously, what the fuck?!" I asked Jessica when she finally let go of my ear. "OW!" I cried when something hit me in the back of my head causing me to turn and see it was Heidi that did it. "What was that for?" I asked her. "OW!" I cried when Jane and Angela smacked me in the chest. "What was that for? OW!" I cried when the guys started punching me on both shoulders causing me to frown. "What was _that_ for?" I asked getting annoyed now.

"How about you start with, oh, I don't know, why didn't you tell us that Bella and her friends were coming?!" Jane said showing that intimidating death glare causing me to flinch. Fuck, I'm dead.

"Like when did this all happen?" Jessica asked like she missed out something.

"Nessie and I found Bella's dog on Tuesday." I answered while rubbing where I got hit as my friends did another double take of what I just said.

"A-Are you saying that every time we asked you what's new, you never thought to start with that you saw Bella again?!" Ben asked in disbelief.

"Um, you never asked. OW!" I cried when Jane jumped up and smacked my head. "Okay, seriously, would you guys stop fucking hitting me?"

"How could you have met Bella again and not tell us?!" Jane asked looking really pissed.

"Not to mention you actually got Bella to agreed to come to your sister's birthday party!" Alec said.

"Okay for the record, Nessie was the one that invited Bella. And second of all, you guys would've blabbed it out to everyone even though you wouldn't. Word would get out and people would make up excuses to come here just to see Bella and her friends. This is Nessie's birthday and I don't want Bella to steal the spotlight, not that she would, but I don't want everyone having their attention on her." I explained.

"He does bring up a good point." Seth admitted.

"Look guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this. It's not that I don't trust you, I do, but would you all believe me if I told you that I saw Bella after finding her dog and she would be coming here?" I asked.

"Well… no. I guess not. I mean we did had a hard time believing you actually saw her at the game last week." Heidi admitted.

"Still, you could've at least try to tell us." Jessica said.

"Well in my defense, I was mind blown about what had happened and it was a lot to process due to being overwhelmed by her presence." I admitted.

"Well in that case, we're sorry how we reacted for you keeping this from us." Angela said as everyone apologized to me as well.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. And I'm sorry I called you a total complete jackass already reaching stardom without me." Demetri said throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"You never called me that." I said raising an eyebrow.

"I was about to." Demetri said with a shrug causing me to roll my eyes.

"Come on guys, we should join the party." I said getting them out where everyone else is. As we did, I froze in my spot when I saw Bella and her friends came back, but not the same as before. Like us, they were wearing costumes from the Disney franchise. Emmett and Rosalie were dressed as Phillip and Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Alice and Jasper were Anna and Kristoff from Frozen, Jacob went as Captain Peter Star Lord Jason Quill from Guardians of the Galaxy while Victoria was dressed as Merida. As for Bella, she went with Belle, and she was wearing the yellow dress from the movie. She looked like she did a complete one eighty that made her even more beautiful, if that was possible. Seeing her made my chest do back flips multiple times. It was like she came out of the movie herself.

"Dude!" Demetri said snapping his fingers right in my face. "You're at it again."

I shook my head and quickly spoke before we can have that conversation again. "Come on." I said leading everyone back to Bella and her friends. "Hey."

"Hey, is everything alright?" Bella asked.

"Sorry, friendship meeting." I said.

"Alright, food is ready!" Emmett boomed when saw the food being set up by my father and his friends.

"Race ya!" Jacob said as he and Emmett took off.

"Hey, wait for us!" Seth cried as he, Alec, Ben and Demetri went to join them.

Jasper just stood there watching until he turned to us. "I better… well… just in case." And with that, he was gone. Something tells me he wanted to join the line but was trying to be mature about it.

"Boys." Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Tell me about it." Heidi said causing those two to look at each other and smiled as they laughed and left us.

"We better go control those boys before they devour the whole buffet, again." Victoria said.

"Yes, plus, I want to get know some of my new friends." Alice smiled at my friends.

"Don't faint again!" Angela warned Jane before she could do so causing Jane to recollect herself and tries to play it cool.

"Well on behalf of Jane, I would love to get to know everything about you!" Jessica said getting all excited as she took out her phone. "Hope you don't mind if I record you."

"Not at all." Alice smiled as she linked arms with Jessica and joined with Angela with Victoria and Jane to control the guys from taking all the food.

"Your friends sure are unique." Bella laughed.

"Your friends are somewhat similar to their characters." I commented with a chuckle.

"I guess that's why we fitted perfectly for the roles of Rainbow Garden." Bella said. "So what was this friendship meeting about?" She asked playfully.

"Let's just say being surprised of your arrival was an understatement." I answered.

"I take that as you never told them I was coming until today." Bella giggled.

"Well the hits I got from them wasn't by accident." I said.

"I'm sorry about that." Bella said.

"It's alright. That's just how we are. They're my best friends since we were young. We're pretty much close in our own special way like how the characters are in Rainbow Garden." I said.

"Yeah, believe it or not, when everyone and I first met on the first table reading, we were all just shy awkward group of teens trying to break into the world of acting. But as the years goes by, we became very close like family. And I wouldn't trade anything for it." Bella said.

"I'm glad you have such good friends." I said

"Me too, but I'm sure my friendship with them are nothing compared to you and your friends." Bella said.

"I find it hard to believe." I said and then there was silence for a moment. "You, um… you look beautiful, Bella."

"Oh, thank you." Bella smiled as she looked down a bit before looking at me. "You look good yourself."

"For a guy who played as The Beast? Sure." I said, causing us both to laugh.

"Bella!" We turned to see Nessie running to us. "Can you meet my friends? They want to meet you!" She said, taking Bella's hand.

"I would love to meet them." Bella smiled as Nessie dragged her with me right behind them.

"You look pretty Bella!" Nessie said. "Doesn't she, Edward?"

"Y-Yeah, she is." I said causing Bella to show the pink color on her cheeks. She always is flustered of the compliments like Evelyn.

"Why thank you Nessie but I think you look pretty in that tiara." She said to her causing Nessie to beam as she led us to her friends.

The party went on as everyone had a good time. Even though Bella was present to give the kids a good time, everyone was all focused on my sister. Thank god. Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Victoria joined my mom, Angela, Jessica, Jane and Heidi into painting faces on the kids. They even got to do one on each other and then on me and the guys. There were games such as musical chairs where even Emmett was involved. Don't ask. We had karaoke where the kids sang their favorite Disney songs with Bella and her friends for a duet. After that, it was time for Nessie to open presents. Nessie mostly got toys and money from my family and friends but from Bella and her friends… well, and you thought my family and I spoil her. Rosalie got my sister a makeup kit from her products she now owns called All Hale Cosmetics. Victoria got her a bow with actual diamonds on it. Alice bought her over ten dresses that I don't wanna know how much they cost for even one. Emmett got her Mickey mouse ears while Jasper got her earrings of platinum shaped in four pedal flowers. Now Bella was more… reasonable I should say when she got Nessie a set of books that were used. They didn't actually cost a penny since they were Bella's when she was a kid so she let Nessie have them to which she was thrilled. Nessie was ecstatic on Jacob's gift which was a stuff grey wolf. My sister's way of thanks is jumping into Jacob's arm which he took by surprised but accepted it. After that, it was time for cake as we all sang her Happy Birthday. She blew all seven of her candles but she wasn't gonna tell us because it won't come true. I wonder what she wished for. By seven o'clock, all of our guests have left leaving just me, my family, friends and their families and Bella and her friends to stay.

"Do you need help with anything?" Bella asked after we all got out of our costumes and dressed more comfortable.

"Oh we got it covered, but you and your friends are more than welcomed to stay. We're just gonna having an after party." Esme smiled as she and the adults were cleaning out the backyard.

"So now what?" Bella asked me.

"We just wait until the adults bring out the things we need for the after party." I said in a tone that said "I guess."

"So what is this after party?" Victoria asked me.

"Oh, just chilling by the bonfire where the adults drink while the guys and I play football." I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Speaking of which, let's get our teams." Demetri said as he got the football ready.

"Cool if we play with you guys?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, that would be so awesome!" Seth said sounding so excited. Whoa, seriously? The boys of Rainbow Garden wants to play with us? Talk about fucking awesome!

"Yeah, if fact, that way none of us can have an unfair advantage with Jane." Ben said.

"Hey, watch it Ben!" Jane snapped causing Ben to flinch.

"Why is having Jane an unfair advantage?" Jacob asked in confusion.

"Have you ever played games with Jane?" I asked him.

"No." Jacob answered.

"Have you ever been trapped in a steel cage with a Wolverine?" I asked causing Jacob to be surprised at my question.

"Pff, please she can't be that tough to be unfair." Emmett said and without warning, Jane swooped in and stomped on Emmett's foot. "OW!" he cried jumping on his foot that wasn't injured.

"You wanna go? Come at me! See what happens!" Jane challenged with that death glare caused Jacob and Jasper to back away in fear.

"You weren't kidding about her being scary." Bella whispered to me as she was surprised about Jane's character.

"The scars I got from her since kindergarten doesn't lie." I said. "Alright, who wants to be captain against me?"

"I'll do it!" Emmett declared and came over to my side. "I'm super excited to play against you! Let's see if you're as good as you played last week." He smiled.

"Wait what?!" I said looking shocked as were my friends where Demetri dropped the ball.

"Emmett!" Bella said looking like she was horrified.

"Idiot!" Jacob muttered as Rosalie went over to smack Emmett in the head.

"You weren't supposed to say anything about it!" She hissed at him.

"Fuck, sorry." Emmett said, rubbing his head just as Nessie came over to him.

"Emmett, one dollar." She said holding out her hand causing Emmett to be confused and looked at me.

"You have to give her a dollar every time you swear around her, even by accident." I quickly explained. Emmett shrugged and pulled out his wallet.

"Here's twenty bucks." He said handing her the bill. "That should cover the rest of the night since I got no filter." He smiled causing Nessie to smile bigger as she took off to go back inside real quick.

"So wait, you were actually at our game last Friday?" Demetri asked Emmett and looked at Bella and her friends.

Victoria sighed and spoke. "It's a long story but we were strolling along until we came across your school's football game. And… we were hooked." She said.

"Yeah Edward, you really slay them out there. You're really good." Jacob said as he picked up the football and tossed it back and forth in his hands.

I thanked him, but I was too focus when I turned to Bella who was biting her lip nervously.

"It actually was you I saw after the game?" I asked.

Bella took a deep breath as she faced me and said, "Yeah, I saw you at the game and watched you play, from the very beginning. You were amazing."

"T-Thanks." I said. Damn, so I wasn't really hallucinating. I really did see Bella at my game last week. And see saw me play the entire time. That's just… wow.

"Oh! My! God! I don't believe this! This totally confirms our suspicions!" Jessica said as she was jumping up and down.

"I knew this was gonna get out of hand if they suspected." Rosalie said, shaking her head.

"Oh so what? They know, we know, pretty much now everyone knows who was at the game and what happened." Alice smiled and waved it off like it was no big deal.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like they told their school we were there, right?" Jasper smiled.

"Well, no. We weren't sure if it was you I saw." I said.

"Then there we go. There's no harm and no damage. So how about we choose teams?" Jasper said.

"Yeah, let's play some football!" Emmett boomed.

"Okay, uh, why don't you pick first?" I offered.

"Sure!" Emmett smiled and looked around. "Hmm, Ben."

"Yeah?" Ben asked, totally clueless.

"No, I'm picking you." Emmett said causing Ben to be surprised.

"Wait, first… for… a team?" Ben looked at me. "What just happened?" He asked causing me to just shrugged as Ben slowly walked over to Emmett.

"Alright D, you and me?" I asked Demetri.

"You know it!" Demetri said as he and I pound fists. "Let's show them how the dynamic duo do it!"

Emmett looked at his options now. "Beast Boy, let's go!"

"He said my nickname." Seth said breathlessly, sounding speechless as he came over to Emmett.

"Jacob?" Jacob smiled as he came over to me and handed me the ball.

"Alec." Emmett said taking my key players of the offense.

"Looks like you're with us Jasper." I said.

"Sounds good." Jasper smiled.

"Alright, let's if I can make good use of your players." Emmett grinned as I tossed him the ball for him to start while he looked at his team that he selected. "Oh this is gonna be so fun!"

And it was. The funny thing is that my team won with seven touchdowns while Emmett only got one. All I can say is that at least he's better than Mike at being quarterback. We continue playing another round until the adults came out to set up the bonfire and had snacks laid out along with s'mores. We gathered around the bonfire where I somehow ended up sitting next to Bella. She didn't mind it as Nessie was sitting next to her. As Nessie was soon tuckered out, Bella pulled her close wrapping the blanket around them as she pulled her phone and snapped a photo together. I smiled as I took out my photo and did the same taking a snap at Bella and Nessie together. This was such a touching moment to see my favorite singer with my sister together. Those two look like they were already close like sisters. Then again, how can someone not love my sister?

As eleven came, it was time for everyone to leave so we all cleaned up the place before they all went home.

"That was a fun party. Thanks for inviting us." Rosalie said after my friends and their family left leaving Bella and her friends the last guests to leave as Nessie was tucked away in her room.

"Oh it was pleasure having you all. Thank you for making this party so memorable for my daughter." Esme said hugging everyone saving Bella for last. While they were hugging, I turned to Alice and the rest.

"Well thank you all for being here. You didn't have to, but I appreciate it." I smiled.

"Please, Bella dragged us to come along but we were happy that we came." Jasper smiled as he offered his hand to me. "And it was pleasure to meet the famous Slayward." He said causing me to shake hands with his.

"It sure was. You're even handsomer in person." Victoria said with a wink causing me to turn pink which made her giggle at how she was playing with me.

"Yeah, well, not what Victoria said of the compliment but it was awesome to play with you." Jacob said as he shook my hand.

"Hell yeah it has!" Emmett said as he flung his arm over my shoulders. "We should hang out more often." He smiled.

"Oh we will. Remember? Bella invited Edward and Nessie and his friends tomorrow for her birthday party!" Alice said excitedly as she was clapping her hands.

"Oh yeah, that's right. This is awesome!" Emmet said excitedly.

"What time does it start?" I asked.

"It'll start around six. The party's at this place call 10 Degrees. Don't worry, Bella gave out your name on the list so that you can get in. Your friends should be fine if you're present." Alice smiled.

"That sounds good. Thank you." I said.

"No problem. Well, we should get going. We have a long drive before Bella's big day." Alice said and soon she took Jasper's hand and walked out the door.

"See you tomorrow Edward." He said before he was out.

"It's gonna be fun tomorrow with you!" Emmett said as he thumped my back and walked out the door.

"It was nice meeting you Edward. You're not that half bad as I thought." Rosalie said shaking my hand as she chuckled and went after Emmett.

"Bye, Edward." Victoria said waving to me as she walked out the door.

"Catch ya later man. We should talk more on football. I know Charlie would when you meet him." Jacob smiled as he patted my shoulder causing my eyes to widened at the mention of my favorite actor who is Bella's father will be at the party. Jacob soon left afterwards as Bella came over to me with the bag that carried her dog who is now sleeping.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for having me over. I had a great time." She smiled putting her bag down.

"You don't have to thank me Bella. I'm just glad you came and made my sister's birthday special." I smiled.

"She's amazing." Bella said. "Well… bye, Edward." And then suddenly, she slowly came over and wrapped her arms around me for a hug causing something in my chest to do more back flips at her warm embrace.

"Bye… Bella." I said as I slowly wrapped my arms around her. That's when I felt that familiar spark only this time it slowly came around me as I was holding Bella. Just the feeling of having her in my arms was something I never felt before. Just what is this feeling inside me? It was as if… she belonged in my arms but why?

"Um, uh, have a good night." I said when we let go.

"You have a good night as well." Bella said picking up her dog as she slowly backed away before she turned and walked out the door. She went over to the last two cars where I assumed her friends drove and stopped and turned to see me still at the door as she smiled and waved as I did the same before she got into the back seat of the car and shut the door. The two cars soon pulled out of the driveway as I watched them drove off before I went inside and closed the door. As soon as I did, I leaned back and let out a breath like I couldn't believe it… while my friends did.

I think I am in love with America's Princess.

* * *

**Took Edward long enough. Lol. How do you like the story so far? I hope it's good for you guys. There's gonna more coming up next chapter and things you're about to read in future so be ready.**

**Sorry about that long delay folks. With that virus that's been going, it made work go insane nonstop that I spent seven or eight days straight with everyone go into full panic mode. At least now with those two days I had off being quarantined, I was able to get this chapter done. Hope you're all doing okay and stay safe. Please review.**


	6. We Own The Night

**Into You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

**So everyone had a good time at Renesmee's birthday party. Now let's see how fun Bella's will be! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – We Own The Night**

Edward's POV

I walked up to the big mirror in my room and examined myself currently wearing just jeans and a black shirt. I moved my head forward for a better look and patted my hair down, only for it to be sprung back up like it was before.

"That's just great." I said to myself sarcastically. "It's just what I needed; my hair looks like a fucking mane, my shirt is all wrinkled, and I got a zit the size of Kansas." I said moving my hair out of the way to see that little shit resting on my forehead.

"Well, no one's going to really notice it." I jumped and screamed, turning around from hearing my dad's voice who is standing by door; leaning against it with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. When the hell did he get here?

"Uh, how long were you standing there?" I asked, covering my forehead that has the zit.

"Long enough to see you pacing back and forth before you realized you had your pants were inside out and I had to step out before resuming to watch where you left out." Carlisle chuckled causing me to roll my eyes.

"Is there any reason why you decided to come her other than walking by?" I asked as Carlisle welcomed himself in my room and sat in my desk chair.

"Well, I wanted to remind you about the party tonight." Carlisle said, sounding serious, but with a hint of playfulness. "I want you to be careful and have fun, but I also want you and your friends to keep an eye on your sister."

"Dad, you know I've been keeping a good eye on Renesmee and she turned out fine." I said.

"I know you do." Carlisle said, and then whispered, "But your mother is the one who brings me the message." He said causing me us both to snigger.

"I heard that Carlisle!" Esme called causing us both to jump.

"Fuck, it's scary how she does that." Carlisle said as I chuckled at his facial expression. "Anyway, you wanna tell what has you riled up? I haven't seen you this nervous since your first game as a starter freshmen year."

"I don't know, I just have no clue what to wear for the party." I said running my hands through my hair as I looked at the few clothes that were on my bed. This party is a huge deal today because it's Bella's birthday. And it's not just any birthday party, it's a party where all of Bella's friends are here along with her parents who are all famous! And yet, she and the cast of Rainbow Garden invited me, Nessie and my friends to come. I still find it hard to believe something like this is happening because… I mean… come on! We're not famous celebrities or household names like Bella and the others. So the fact that we're going to her party is making nervous as hell here! I mean, I don't even know what to dress for fuck's sakes!

"The hell do you mean you don't know what to wear?" Carlisle asked with a raised eyebrow as he got up and walked over to my closet and opened it. "You got a closet full of clothes." He said showing me the display. "You even got some from your grandma Elizabeth that you haven't worn a month ago for your birthday. Which she forgot that was three months ago for a woman her age." He added.

"I know but none of them fits for tonight. I mean, the do but I meant… they're just not right for the occasion." I sighed.

"And what occasion is that?" Carlisle asked.

"It's Bella's birthday." I answered like it was that obvious.

"Yes, but why do you care so much about your appearance? It's not like you guys are attending a ball." Carlisle chuckled.

"Funny. It's just, well… this is Bella's party and her friends are gonna be there. You know, friends who are… famous." I said.

"Your point? I mean, did Bella ever tell you what to dress for her party?" Carlisle asked with a shrug.

"She said to dress casual." I answered.

"Then dress how you usual dress when you and your friends go out on weekend." Carlisle said like it was that simple.

"And what's your idea of casual with people who are some bodies?" I asked.

"What do you kids wear these days?"

"Dad!" I groaned. He is seriously not me one fucking bit.

Carlisle just chuckled. "Son, just because you're invited to a party filled with A-list celebrities, doesn't mean you have to dress like one." He pointed out.

"I know but, I just don't wanna feel like… the odd one out since I'm not like them." I said.

"And does that make your friends?" Carlisle asked. "Let's not forget that you will be like them one day if you get into the NFL."

"Yeah. Maybe." I said, my eyes looking down as the subject came into my mind since last night.

"Now, you wanna tell what's _really_ troubling you? Because something tells me you're doing more than dress to impress people." Carlisle asked.

"It's… complicated." I said. I looked up when I heard my father moved and sat back down on my desk chair, offering me to sit on the bed, which I did.

"We got time while your mother is getting your sister all dressed up." He said. I sighed, not knowing how to explain it. So I might as well get to the point.

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"I… I think I'm in love with Bella." I admitted. Finding out about the fact that I'm indeed in love with America's princess was a lot for me to process. I hardly slept last night, not just because I had the best night of my life hanging with Bella at Nessie's party, but the fact of how I realized about my feelings to Bella. I never told my friends about this because mainly, they would never let this down how they think me and Bella are meant to be leading them to be right about me being into Bella. Besides, how can I tell them when I'm not even remotely sure that I am in love with Bella who's… different compare to me.

"I thought so."

"Huh?!" I thought looking at him in bewilderment. Was I that obvious? And I thought I'm the only one who can read people but I can see where I get that skill from.

"I suspected that you like Bella not in a fan boy kind of way." Carlisle smiled. "You treated her not as a celebrity in your presence, you and her talked about anything but her fame, and what's more, you looked at her as if she was the only thing that mattered to you, the same look I had when I fell for your mother."

"Um, dad, there's a difference between me and Bella, and you and mom. Out of the four of us, one of them is famous." I pointed out.

"Did Bella ever treated you like a celebrity, or someone beneath her?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, no." I answered.

"Then I don't see why it sounds like you have a problem that you have true feelings for Bella. I mean, all you're being right now is being friends with her, am I correct?" I nodded my head. "Then continue being friends with her. That way that friendship will grow into something more when see past what your relationship with her. At least give it a try. The worse that could happen is that she says no."

I guess my father does bring up a good point. The least I can do is build a friendship with Bella which is already off to a good start based on the events of last week. It's not like I'm gonna go to the party and tell her, "Hey Bella, Happy Birthday! I wanna say that, I'm in love with you." Yeah, like I'm gonna do that. I'm not going to make things awkward for Bella on her special day. No, I'm just go there, wish Bella a happy birthday, hang out with her and her friends, meet Charlie and have a good time. That's it. I'll take it from there.

"Alright, now that I got you out of your nerves, go get dress while I need to get ready to soften your mother for what she heard." Carlisle said getting up as he had that look in his eyes and I immediately, regrettably, know what it is.

"Oh dad, come on!" I said as Carlisle laughed and left my room. I mean seriously, I did not need to have _that_ in my head. I thought as I shook my head from the idea and got up resuming to what I was doing before my dad came in.

A few minutes later, I was dressed up wearing black jeans and a blue jean jacket over my long sleeve grey shirt. My hair can survive a few hours tonight not being able to be tamed. I came downstairs into the living room where my parents are taking a few pictures of Nessie wearing a dark blue dress wearing the bow full of diamonds Victoria got her. It wasn't long until I heard the honk outside indicating that my friends are here and ready.

"Time to go." I smiled as I picked up the bag containing Bella's present.

"Alright, have fun you two." Carlisle said as he put Nessie's jacket on her.

"Be safe," Esme said kissing us both. "And keep an eye on your sister. She's your responsibility now."

"Got it mom." I said causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Really, I got it. Come on, Ness." I said before mom could respond as I took my sister's hand and we walked out the door saying goodbye to our parents. We got inside Demetri's car joined by Heidi and Jessica with Ben, Angela, Alec, Jane and Seth in Alec's car and drove to Seattle.

The ride was a bit longer than the concert but not as bad as we arrived at 10 Degrees around six. The place was well popular due to the fact that many people go here to party at night and get their drinks on and the fact that many people were lining up to get in, says it. My friends and I were lucky enough to find parking spots.

"Jesus Christ," Seth said when we all got out of the car and looked around. "This place is packed!"

"What did you expect? This is Bella Swan we're talking about that actually invited us there." Heidi said.

"The fact that we're here and others from school aren't, especially Mike, is totes cool!" Jessica said. That there, made me feel smug; having to hang out with Bella and being invited to her party makes me really wanna rub it in on Mike's face… when he hears about this. Just not from me.

"Please don't tell me we have to wait in line to get in." Demetri groaned seeing the long as line up ahead where dozens of people are, waiting to get in.

"Yeah, by the time we get in there, the party will be over by one in the morning." Jane said looking like she's ready for a fight. And that's a chance I'm not wanting to risk.

"Not necessary." I said hinting out about Jane. "Bella told me that we can cut up front and let them know since we're on the list."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Demetri said, excitedly.

"Demetri," Nessie said holding up her hand.

"Oh god dammit!" Demetri said giving my sister two dollars for it. "We better not be babysitting her the whole night." He said to me.

"You and Heidi can get wasted without getting caught." I teased. "I got her." I said. After all, I'm hoping to just hang with Bella and I'm sure Nessie does as well.

"Works for me." Demetri said as we all walked pass the line outside of the ropes where everyone else is, heading up to the front where a big burly muscular security guard was guarding the entrance just as two others tossed one guy out hard.

"And stay out!" One guard said as that guy laid there on the ground, groaning in pain. Yikes.

"If you're not on the list, you're not permitted to enter and that's final!" The other one said and he and other guard walked back inside.

"Well at least we won't end up like him." Alec said as we went up to the guard leaving that guy groan all night on the concrete.

"Can I help you?" The guard, Kirby, asked us.

"We're here for the party." I said. "Bella Swan invited us."

"Name?" Kirby asked pulling out the clipboard and looked at it.

"Edward Cullen. My friends and sister are with me." I said hoping that's good enough clearance.

Kirby was flipping through pages on the clipboard for what felt like hours instead of thirty seconds until he finally put it away saying, "Sorry, you're not on the list."

At those words, everything just stopped around me. It felt like dead silent. It was almost as if I had something in my chest where it was holding something very valuable until it slips unexpectedly. Surely I heard him wrong, but based his body behavior where he had his arms folded and his expression through his sunglasses, he's dead serious.

"What the fuck do you mean he's not on the list?!" Jessica said in disbelief.

"He's _not_ on the list." Kirby answered like it was that obvious.

"You can't be fucking serious!" Heidi snapped.

"A-A-Are you sure? Did you double check?" I asked Kirby hopefully, more like I was pleading. I just can't have this night ruined just because I wasn't allowed in all because I wasn't on the list. This doesn't make any sense. Bella said I was on the list. Alice told me so. And she said my friends and Nessie can come. Nessie. I can't have this night ruined for her. She was beyond excited to be here and the look on her face that we weren't allowed in, I can't allowed to see that.

"There was no name by Cullen or Edward on it. Now leave or go to the back of the line if you want to get in." Kirby said.

"The hell we are!" Demetri said angrily.

"We didn't come all this way just to be denied when we are sure that Bella invited us!" Ben yelled.

"Why don't you grab that clipboard again and tell us that you're wrong and we really are on the list!" Alec demanded.

"I already checked it twice and he's not on the list. Now please leave before I call security." Kirby stated standing his ground.

"Oh I'll give you something to secure about!" Jane snapped as Seth, having that look that said "Shit!," came in just in time to lift up Jane from jumping on Kirby as she was wrestling in the air to break free as Angela stepped in.

"Look, there must be mistake here. Can't you just call Bella so that she can let you know that she did invited us?" Angela asked Kirby kindly.

Kirby just stood there until he lifted his collar of his shirt. "Do you read me?" There was a pause. "Yeah, I got a group of people who cut up front stating that Ms. Swan invited them to her party." Another pause. "Alright, bring her over." He let go and looked at us. "She'll be right over shortly.

"Finally." Ben said as the rest of us were relieved of how the situation will be handled thanks to Bella when she gets over here.

However, it wasn't Bella that came over, but a woman with medium length brown hair with looks that are similar to her, wearing a dark purple dress that seems… too much. Those black high heels were a bit too high on her while she had gold bracelets dangling on her wrists.

"What is going on here?" She demanded.

"It's Renee!" Seth said in shock. I can tell my friends feel a bit okay that if Bella's mom's okay with us being here, everything will be fine. That and fact the one of the best actresses is present. Although based on how I'm reading Renee, I suspected differently.

"These people here claimed to be invited to your daughter's party, but they're not on the list." Kirby explained and Renee turned to us.

"Well, you heard him. You're not on the list, that means you're not invited. Now shoo." She said like it was that easy.

"Excuse me?!" Jane said as Seth held on to her when she was about to let loose and not in a Bella's song way.

"You're joking right?! How can you say it like that?!" Jessica asked in disbelief.

"Renee, your daughter invited us here. We're friends of Bella." Angela said.

"Why would my daughter invite you guys to her party? And why would she be friends with you?" Renee asked in disgust with her arms folded causing my blood to begin boiling.

"And what's wrong with us being her friends?" I asked, my teeth grinding.

"And you are?" Renee asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Edward Cullen, I'm the one Bella invited. She said my name is on the list." I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Bella told me she invited a good friend who I added on the list. She didn't say anything about you." Renee said causing my jaws to clench. She's lying. I'm not buying one bit of her bullshit! Bella called me a good friend which made me happy, a motivation for me to not back down without a fight.

"Listen Mrs. Swan, Bella and I are indeed friends. So call your daughter to come over here so she can tell you!" I demanded.

"I am not bringing my daughter into your childish behavior." Renee snapped putting her foot down. "If you're not on the list, you can't come in. And even if you were on the list, what kind of people are you to be around Bella? You don't look like came from a photo shoot or finished filming so there's no way Bella just randomly met you and became friends."

"Look, how Bella and I became friends isn't something for you to judge!" I snapped. "Now I'm asking you for the last time, to call Bella to let us in!"

"And _I'm _telling you, no! Now you have five seconds to leave now before I call security." Renee said to me.

"You –"

"What is going on here?" We all looked and saw Bella and Alice standing in confusion by the entrance as people in line were screaming for them when they caught sight of the two. But what really got my attention was the little girl that was holding Bella's hand causing me to do a double take as I looked down being in complete shock. How did I not noticed my sister left my side?!

"Renesmee!" I said as I was about to rush over to her, only to be stopped and picked up easily by the waist. "Hey!"

"You are trespassing and attempting to assault Ms. Swan!" Kirby said as he held me up.

"That's my sister!" I said trying to get Kirby to let me go.

"Hey, let him go!" Alec said as he, and the boys along with Jane came at Kirby.

"Nobody messing with my best friend but me!" Demetri said grabbing Kirby's arm as Jane jumped on Kirby's back while Ben and Alec held Kirby's other arm while Seth tries to help Demetri into getting Kirby to let me down as I was trying to break free.

"I need all units up front! I repeat! All units up front!" Kirby said trying to reach his collar.

"Call the police! Get these people out of here!" Renee demanded as my friends and I continue with the fight with Kirby.

"Stop!" Bella demanded as she came over to us. "Put Edward down Kirby!" Kirby just stood there and stared at Bella. "NOW!" Kirby slowly did so as I was gently on the ground as my friends let go of Kirby and backed away. "Now can someone explain to me what is going on here?"

"These people are trying to crash your party." Renee explained to Bella pointing at me. "And what is that little brat doing here?" She asked pointing at Renesmee who hid behind Alice's leg.

"Watch it! That's my little sister you're talking to!" I snapped at Renee for having the fucking nerve to insult my baby sister that way.

"Mom, these are my friends. I invited them here. Remember? I came to Edward's house yesterday to celebrate his sister's birthday. I told you about Edward after he found Fluff." Bella said.

"These people? I thought you were talking about Rider which was why I invited him." Renee said. Bella had that look that said "What the hell is she even talking about?" as she turned to me.

"Edward, what is going on?" She asked me.

"Bella, they wouldn't let us in because you didn't put us on the list." I explained hoping there was a misunderstanding.

"What are you talking about? Of course you're on the list." Bella said like it wasn't making any sense.

"Well, your mother thought otherwise." I said looking at Renee who looked like she was fuming.

Bella just closed her eyes as she gave out an exasperated sigh. She was muttering something but I couldn't make out the words. She looked as if she was trying to control her temper from letting out.

"I am so sorry about that. I assure you and your friends that whatever they said is not true." She said causing me to smile at truth. Bella then turned to Kirby. "Kirby, let them in."

"But Ms. Swan, they're not on the list." Kirby stated.

"I invited them Kirby. Therefore, they can come in." Bella said.

"But Ms. Swan –"

"God dammit Kirby! You either let my friends in now or so help me, I swear to god, when my father hears why I'm not having a good time at my party, you'll not only be fired, you'll end up working at a senior center as their security guard. And not the sweet, happy place senior center, the ones where all the old ladies will not hesitate to pinch your ass that will leave a mark so big, that their nails will remain stuck there!" Bella snapped with her hands on her hips as she stared at Kirby with fire in her eyes. And I thought Jane was scary.

Kirby just stood there staring at Bella only this time, I see him looking like he was struck hard from Bella's threat. That's when he unhooked one of the ropes quickly and opened up a pathway.

"Welcome to 10 Degrees!" He said immediately as he moved aside for us to go through. "Sorry about the misunderstanding. Please enjoy yourselves."

"Gladly." Jessica said with pleasure as she walked passed him.

"Don't mind if we do!" Jane said as she took Seth's hand.

"Was that so hard now?" Demetri smirked as he patted Kirby's cheek before taking Heidi's hand before they walked in together.

"Thank you." Angela smiled, with a hint of glee as she and Ben walked inside.

"Don't hurt yourself big guy." Alec said patting Kirby's shoulder before he walked in leaving me out here with Bella and her mother.

"Again, I am so sorry about this Edward." Bella said with her head down. Why is she apologizing? She wasn't the one who uninvited me. She wasn't the one who try to throw me out into the streets. Therefore, she has nothing to apologize for.

"It's fine Bella." I said causing Bella to look up to see me give her a smile of reassurance. "Shall we go in?" I asked offering a hand.

"You go ahead. I need to have a word with my mother." Bella said, directing at Renee as she turned giving her a glare while Renee stood there, still fuming while looking at me as it I corrupted Bella into something.

"Come on Edward." Alice said coming over and took my hand leading me inside where she took Renesmee's hand and led us to the party. As she did, I turned my head to see Bella walking into a room with Renee on her tail. I got a bad feeling that all hell is about to break loose. And I couldn't help but feel responsible for the cause of it.

Alice stopped us when we reached the entrance to the main party. "I'm so sorry about what happened Edward." She said as she let go of our hands. "I should've known she was gonna pull something like this." She said, rubbing her fingers in circles on the sides of her temples.

"Alice, it's fine. Really." I assured her. But then I caught something. "What do you mean Renee was gonna pull something?"

Alice gave out a sigh. "Well, I don't think it was intentional, but I guess when Bella and I told Renee we invited you and your family and friends to come here, she must have misinterpret about you being Bella's "good friend" and thought she was referring to one of our costars, Rider." She explained while her face cringed at the name, as did mine.

Rider Daniels is one of Bella's costars in Rainbow Garden who played a recurring character from season 2 to four of the series playing Evelyn's love interest and later boyfriend. He's pretty much the teen heartthrob, the Justin Bieber of the show who many girls blindly admired. I never like him on the show or in real life, and the reason why is how he ended up leaving during season 4 of the show. According to Rider's agent and himself through an interview, Rider and the executives of the show, "mutually agreed" that Rider will leave his role from the show to pursue other interests in his career and that they wish him the best. However, according to Jessica, after going through much research, the reason why Rider left the series was because he was fired due to complaints from the stars, mostly Bella, about his behavior on set… and on Bella.

Rider has a history of dating his costars and has a pleasure of kissing them on set, even those who are in relationships that pretty much damaged the relationships between their love ones. Rider is pretty much like Mike, but better looking to be honest, and goes after any hot girl and doesn't give up until he succeeds and then dumps them as if they were nothing. To say Rider has a liking to Bella is an understatement. He enjoys playing the boyfriend of Bella's character and enjoys kissing her, which pisses me off on how he would treat Bella that way. Rider always tries to ask her out but Bella turns him down. However Rider doesn't take no for an answer. He kept pestering her to go out with him and even go too far to cross the line touching her in ways that is inappropriate.

Thankfully with help from Bella's costars and the executives of the show, mostly because Bella is America's princess, they immediately fired Rider from the show and his character was written off the show where three episodes since Rider last appeared, Evelyn revealed that they broke up off screen.

And now Rider's here on Bella's birthday party where it seems I might have some competition to deal with tonight.

"So Renee invited Rider and not me." I said to be sure and Alice nodded her head.

"Yeah, she's being blind at how Rider was acting towards Bella and states that he's "not a bad guy" and hopes those two end up together becoming a powerhouse couple. If we haven't got out there earlier when your sister told us what happened, you and your friends would probably end up in jail with no bail coming from Renee." Alice said.

"Speaking of which," I said and turned to my sister. "What were you doing with Bella and Alice?"

"I had to get them since that man wouldn't let us in. So I snuck pass him while you guys were arguing." Nessie said shyly.

"Renesmee, you know you can't run off like without adult super vision. You could've gotten lost." I said sternly.

"I'm sorry." Nessie said as I saw her lips tremble. Ah fuck, I hate being hard on my sister.

"Oh don't be mad at her, Edward." Alice said waving it off with a smile. "What matters now is that you're here. So how about we all have a good time in there?"

"Sounds fun." I said as we were let in to the place where the party is happening.

The place was loud and dark with nothing but streaming colorful lights dancing around to the beat of the sound. It was placed with many people here. Some were stars I recognized while many others were random people who I assumed were friends of Bella and her costars. Some were dressed casual while others decided to go more stylish, probably to end up on the cover of OK Magazine. There was a fountain with a swan in the middle and on the stage where the DJ was playing the music, was a photo of Bella, pretty much to honor her day.

"Do I know how to throw a good party or what?" Alice smiled.

"It's… something." I said, not sure how to form the words without telling Alice it seems too much for Bella.

"There he is!" A voice boomed and Emmett came out of nowhere and flung his arm on my shoulders. "I was wondering when you get here!" He smiled as Rosalie, Jasper, Jacob and Victoria came over to us. Nessie got excited as she ran over to hug Jacob which he returned with smile.

"Hey Ness." He said and turned to me. "Glad you were able to make it inside. Your sister told us what happened when she snuck in here."

"Yeah, I was about to give that guard a major a… butt kicking for not letting you in claiming you're not on the list!" Victoria said, letting out a noise of frustration.

"When Rider showed up unannounced thanking Bella to believe she invited him, and then Nessie came without you, we thought something was up." Rosalie said.

"You guys okay now? Security is not at all friendly for something like this." Jasper said.

"It's fine. No harm, no foul. Wait," I said, panicking remembering the present for Bella that I stuffed it in my jacket and looked inside giving out a sigh of relief that it's still in one piece from the hassle.

"Here, I'll take that." Alice said, taking my gift. "You go make yourselves comfortable like your friends over there and have fun." She said as I can see Seth and Jane dancing together with Ben and Angela while Alec and Jessica were enjoying the food, talking to some people. Demetri and Heidi were nowhere to be seen and I got a feeling what they're up to. "Now go on, you and everyone else enjoy party like non of what happened out there has happened. Jasper, walk with me." Jasper smiled taking her hand as they walked together to put away my present for Bella.

"Come on Ness, wanna see that fountain?" Jacob asked. Nessie nodded her head eagerly as Jacob led her to the fountain where Jacob's girlfriend was waiting just as a new song came on.

"Ooh, Emmett, I wanna dance to this one!" Rosalie said taking his arm and tugged him to go with her.

"Not gonna argue with her!" Emmett said and went with Rosalie to the dance floor leaving me alone with Victoria.

"How about I keep you company on the dance floor until Bella gets back?" Victoria said giving me a playful wink. Before I could respond however, her eyes widened. "Oh shit! I gotta run! I was never here if he asked!" And without warning she took off and I turned to see who she was talking about, but shrugged it off and decided to hit the buffet.

Once I grabbed a can of coke, I looked at the table of my options filled with all sorts of food; ribs, chicken wings, eggrolls, pasta, shrimps, roasted pork, salads and a lot of desserts including the big cake with Bella's face on it. What got my attention was the big fish I'm seeing. Unlike most of the foods that were eaten, the fish remained untouched, and it's not because of how the face gives me the creeps. I leaned towards it and gave a whiff.

"Oh fuck!" I said in disgust, pulling back as I covered my nose with my free hand as I set my drink down. Bella is a A-list celebrity and yet she couldn't hire someone who can cook fish?

"I agree with you, I'm not even sure that _is_ fish." A voice said. I turned around and nearly fainted at the man in front of me; wearing just faded jeans and light brown long sleeve shirt with a black jacket, his brown hair that is usual curly was straighten out.

"Oh my god!" I nearly cried out as I regain myself from falling.

"Easy boy, I wasn't trying to rat you out or anything, just wanna give you a heads up." Charlie chuckled as he took a sip of his glass of champagne.

"N-No! It's not that! Y-You're Charlie Swan!" I stammered.

"Well, sure, last time I checked." Charlie said, looking down and then back up, shrugging it off.

"You don't understand sir, I'm a _huge_ fan! I've seen all your movies and even Jump Force! You're a living legend!" I said.

"Oh… well, I wouldn't call myself that," Charlie said as he turned his head to look away. "Just doing my job and everything." He then turned to me. "You know about the show I used to star in?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How could I not? I loved every film you were in since Jump Force. That series is my all time favorite show." I said.

"Well thank you." Charlie said as he sip his champagne again. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"Well, no sir, Bella actually invited me and my friends here. We only met since her concert in Seattle." I stuttered.

Charlie looked at me and then had a raised eyebrow as he snapped his finger and pointed at me. "You're Edward, right?"

"Yeah?" I said slowly more in a form of question. I nearly fainted again that he knows who I am but still, if Renee was that cold towards me, I don't know how Charlie is gonna react.

"Damn!" Charlie broke into a big smile as he took my hand and shook it eagerly. "It's great to finally meet you young man!" He said causing me to be surprised. Totally unexpected here.

"Uh… you too?" I said.

"Bella wouldn't stop talking about you since your football game." Charlie said. "From what I heard, you got serious skills as a quarterback. You trying out for the NFL?"

"Y-Yeah, that's my dream. I mean I will be studying there to obtain a degree in marketing." I said.

"Going all big as a player and an businessman I see huh." Charlie said. "The NFL is a serious business apart from being a game."

"Well, I do want to have a fall back in case things don't work out in football, but I do like to be involved in it in some way." I said.

Charlie just smiled as he handed his empty glass to the waiter who came by with a plate of drinks and took another champagne in his hand. "So how do you think the Seahawks will do this year?" He asked as I was just surprised at how I'm actually having a conversation with my favorite actor of all time.

"Well, the rookie wide receiver looks promising, considering he's rumored to be a big steal. And with a new coach for offense and the offensive line, I believe they got a chance to return to the playoffs, and hopefully to the Super Bowl." I said.

"It was about they fired that damn Bevell." Charlie said shaking his head. "He uses the same old tactic every game. He makes Russell and the others too predictable."

"Yeah, his style reminds me too much of my backup quarterback." I said.

Charlie and I continued having an actual conversation involving football along with getting to know one another. Well, I know a lot about him, he's actually wanting to get to know me. I just can't believe I'm talking to Charlie in person. This is just unbelievable.

"Oh hey Edward," I turned and my heart did another back flip seeing Bella coming over. "I see you met my dad."

"You can say that Bells," Charlie said patting my shoulder. "I told him about the fish and he nearly fainted seeing me." He chuckled causing to feel embarrassed for Bella to hear that.

"Well that's nice." Bella giggled.

"So is everything okay Bella, with you and mother I mean?" I asked.

Bella chewed the bottom of her lip. "Yeah, everything's alright." She with a smile, but it wasn't that convincing.

"What happened with you and your mom?" Charlie asked, his smile completely vanish and is now with concern.

"Nothing, it's no big deal." Bella waved it off, but Charlie wouldn't have it as he gave her a glare. "Okay," She sighed. "Mom kind of… okay, she never put Edward on the list and instead put Rider on there as she believed I mentioned him as a good friend. It caused a problem when Edward and his friends arrived."

"Son of a bitch," I heard Charlie muttered before he sat his drink down. "Excuse me."

"No daddy, please, don't worry about it, it's nothing." Bella pleaded when Charlie walked passed her only for her to grab his arm.

"Bella, that woman nearly ruined your birthday by not inviting your friend to the party at all and instead invited that grade A-douche bag who is already causing trouble with the female guests. Just let me handle this." Charlie said with a stern expression. Bella reluctantly let go as Charlie walked away as she sighed.

"You okay Bella?" I asked.

"He always does this." Bella said before turning to me. "Every time there's a problem around me, he always go and fixes it like it's a big deal. He did the same thing when I told him how Rider was harassing me on set and got him fired from the show."

"He's just looking out for you." I said.

"I know he is, but all of that brings so much attention around me, and I don't do that well with attention whenever there's a problem of mine." Bella said sadly.

"Even so, your father is only doing this because he loves you Bella." I said.

"At least he understands." Bella said bitterly.

"Your mother doesn't?" I asked.

"Renee is too blind to see through Rider." Bella said and then, "Rider is pretty cute, right? You should date him. Why are you avoiding Rider? He's trying to ask you out? You two would be the most popular couple in Hollywood. That will send your fame high. How could you have Rider fired? What did he ever do to you? What is this about him harassing you? He's a sweet boy, he wouldn't do that." She said in a voice that sounds a lot like Renee until she stops. "Ugh! She really thinks Rider and I are meant to be but she and most people who ship us from the show don't get it that I don't see Rider that way, nor do I think of him as a friend. He's nothing but a self centered, narcissistic, shallow asshole who only cares about fame and looks!" She said.

"Why is she so hung up about trying to get you two together?" I asked.

"Like I said, it would be good publicity for us according to her, our fame would make headlines." Bella sighed as she turned to me. "As if I cared about fame or money."

"Your mother sure is the opposite of your father." I commented. They say opposites attracts but do likes attract that's the question.

"Renee acts more like my manager than a mom." Bella said bitterly.

"Your mom's your manager?" I asked surprised. I knew that Renee helped out a lot on Bella's career but I didn't know she was her manager. I guess Jessica missed that bit.

"She's been my manager since I was kid starting out into acting." Bella explained. "She always goes to great lengths to land me in starring roles and films so that I can follow hers and Charlie's footsteps. My father didn't push at all but Renee, she was pushing it. She tries to audition in roles that didn't fit me at all. She wanted us to star in our own reality show. When I was sixteen, she tried to land me in modeling in outfits that were not my style. Not to mention I don't feel comfortable flaunting myself out like that. And just a few days ago, I hear Renee on the phone trying to get me on part of the Victoria Secret's runway show. I am _not_ walking in front of people in – … never mind." She said turning away.

I just stood in silence to what I'm hearing. I knew Bella isn't just a celebrity, that she is just like me and everyone, but I had no idea her life felt… controlled. How could Renee treats Bella that way? How could she treat her life as if… it's Renee's? Isn't Bella's career, hers alone and what choices she has is her decision to make? I had no idea Bella was having it rough. And I thought I didn't like Renee before but _this_ is worse. What does Charlie even see in Renee?

"I'm sorry," Bella said turning back to me. "You shouldn't be hearing me ranting about my mom on my birthday." She said as I saw her eyes were red from what I'm guessing from tears.

"No Bella, it's fine. You're just upset with Renee, that's all." I said as I pulled her to my side and controlled myself from going too far. "But you're right about one thing, it's your birthday and you should be celebrating with the people who are here for you."

"I guess." Bella said as she wiped her eyes and looked at me and then hugged me close to her. Fuck. I thought as I can smell her scent again. "Thank you Edward, for listening to me, and for coming here."

"Of course Bella. I'm glad I came." I said as I slowly wrapped my arms around her. Oh god, she feels so good in my arms. Add the scent and it's pure heaven. The only thing that would be perfect. I was almost tempted to do so when –

"Bella, is everything – oh!" Bella and I let go and turned to see Alice and Jasper coming over to us until they stopped and saw us in a position. "Did we interrupted something?"

"N-No," Bella said quickly as she faced Alice. "We were just… talking. That's all."

"Okay," Alice said, looking at us closely. Fuck! Act cool. Act cool! "Well we came to tell you that it's time for presents and what's missing is you. Now come on!" She said taking Bella's hand and dragged her away so quickly.

"Is she always this energetic when she isn't playing her character on the show?" I asked Jasper.

"She was like this before she even knew what her character was gonna be." Jasper chuckled as he led me to the place where most people, including mine and Bella's friends and Nessie are to see Bella open her presents. Charlie and Renee were there as well; Charlie was smiling while shedding a tear while Renee just stood there with her arms folded with a huff. "Why do you think we call her the little pixie? She has unlimited amount of energy."

"That would explain her Instagram on last year's Halloween where she was dressed as Tinkerbell." I said.

"Oh yeah, she looked super cute in it." Jasper said with a smile as we saw Alice placing a tiara on Bella's head as they announced the time for her to open presents.

Bella received a lot presents that involves shoes, outfits, designer bags, jewelry, books and lots of other things from her friends and family. When she got to mine, I was nervous for what she'll see. Compare mine to everyone else's gifts, I feel like a cheapskate that I didn't think of something better for Bella. She opened the bag and pulled out in curiosity as she brought out three CDs. Bella looked at the titles in amazement as she looked around.

"Who gave me this?" She asked. That's when something drop on my foot.

"OW!" I cried and turned to Jane with a glare. "OW!" I cried from the whack to my head and before I could react, I felt a push going forward until I realized I was like ten feet away from Bella where she and everyone else is watching me.

"Edward?"

"Um, yeah?"

"You got this for me?" Bella asked as she came a bit closer to me.

"Y-Yeah." I answered nervous. "Well, actually, I… compose them from my piano."

"You did?" Bella said with a shock look on her face. I slowly nodded my head. That's when without warning, Bella rushed in and flung her around my neck taking me by surprise.

"That's so amazing. Thank you so much Edward!" She said.

"You're welcome Bella." I said as she let go and I saw her smiling big making me feel relieved that she liked my gift.

For the rest of the night, the party went on uneventfully. There were games and pictures taking at the photo booth where Bella's friends, mine and along with Nessie took together. Music was played and I was somehow the only one dancing with Bella which made this night perfect. Although I couldn't tell her how I feel, what matters to me to build a friendship with Bella, and it already started out right. It's all I can do not but be there for her. That's what friends do, and I'm hoping Bella will feel the same about me.

By eleven o'clock, it was time for us to go and Nessie was already out like a light when Jacob brought her over to me in his arms.

"I think she should be in bed by now." He said when placed my sister in my arms.

"I guess so." I said sadly as Jacob lightly ruffled Nessie's hair and said goodbye to me before heading back to Lizzie. Soon Bella's friends came to say goodbye as my friends told me that they'll be in the car and left.

"Thanks again for coming Edward. I hope you had a good time." Bella said.

"I sure did." I smiled as Bella did the same. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah. See you. Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella." I said and slowly walked away before I was out of the party and then out of the building where Kirby lets me out as people were still lining up to get in. I soon met up with my friends and got Nessie secured before we drove off heading home. Throughout the drive, my mind was thinking about Bella and the moment we had tonight. I only hope we can do this again someday. Maybe in the future.

* * *

**Hello everyone! That sure was a fun party at Bella's don't you think? I hope everyone is being safe with quarantine going on. You guys are probably handling it better than me. Lol. Anyway, the next chapter may take some time in advance since this one took a lot of work and my job got my hands full and all. So just a heads up. Please review.**


	7. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Into You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

**So now we have been through the events that have happened at Bella and Nessie's birthday! Our favorite characters have gotten along, minus Renee and her bitchiness. Lol. So what's gonna happen now after this I wonder. Hmm. Guess we're about to see. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Can't Help Falling In Love**

Edward's POV

"Bella came to your house last week?!"

"You were at Bella's birthday party?!"

"You got to hang out with America's princess?!"

"Are you and Bella like friends now?!"

"What were the cast of Rainbow Garden like?!"

"Is Victoria _really_ bisexual?"

"Is Rosalie hot or what?"

"Do you think you could get Alice to help me with some fashion tips?"

"Did Jasper say anything in his Texas accent?"

"Who's really hot, Emmett of Jacob?"

"Did you see Charlie?! Can you get me his autograph next time you see him?"

"Get me to meet Renee! She's my idol!"

One minute walking into school, and already people are swarming around me, hounding with questions and conversations about my weekend. How does Bella and the others deal with all of this? After making my way out of the crowd that was surrounding me, using my quarterback scrambling ability, I started running until I was in the office and made my way towards his room where I bust in and shut the door behind me.

Jesus fuck! I thought as I was panting so hard while facing Aro who was on his computer staring at me, not at all phased of my sudden entrance.

Aro continues staring at me until, "So how was the party last night?" He asked in amusement, chuckling at my annoyed glare at him as I straighten myself up.

"Aro, I know we're student and principal here on school grounds, but shut up!" I said in annoyance as he laughs.

"Hey, you're the one who met Bella again and invited her to your sister's party and vice versa." Aro pointed out.

"Well it's not like everyone needs to know that first part." I said.

When word got around about the events that involve Bella and how my friends and I got to hang out with her and the stars of Rainbow Garden, people wouldn't stop hounding us with questions about how it all went down. Not wanting to attract more attention than it already has gotten with the kind of information, we just tell people that Bella came to surprise my sister when she heard the news of her birthday, which would makes sense to everyone since Forks is a small city. Everyone hears everything. There's just nothing else here to talk about. Anyway, people bought that story, but that doesn't help me out when everyone in school was asking me what Bella's like in person and everything. I've been through this kind of thing as a quarterback when we win games but this is ridiculous! This is why I never mentioned Bella except to my friends at the last second of her arrival and the invite. I'm not trying to be selfish or anything, I'm just being respectful to Bella as if she's like us, not a celebrity. I just hope it's not like that for me when I get into the NFL.

"At least they don't know about how you now started having feelings for Bella." Aro smiled.

"What?!" I cried as I lost my balance and fell, knocking down the flag that was next to me as I scrambled back up and put the flag back in its place before turning to Aro. "W-What are you talking about? W-Who told you? Was it my dad? Was it Alec or Jane? Oh I'm gonna kill those two!" I said in frustration as Aro chuckled. Am I really that obvious to everyone?

"No one told me anything." He said as he got up and went around his desk to the front and lean back against it. "I saw how you and Bella were getting along at your sister's party. Apart from your interaction with her, you were looking at Bella in a way that's not like any other. You even look at Bella when she isn't looking. You see her as if she were the only person on earth. It wasn't just the fact that you two were getting along not as fan and celebrity, but as if Bella is just a normal girl with a life like ours."

"Except that she's living the life as an actress and singer." I pointed out.

"True, but you two treat each other like equals, that makes you both normal." Aro smiled.

I thought about Aro's words. It's true that I see Bella as more than a celebrity. I treated her like I treated everyone I know in my life, even Mike if you get where I'm going with, and Bella treats me like an equal, thus where becoming friends with her all began. But the one thing on my mind, is something I'm worried about.

"But… what if Bella… doesn't feel the same about me?" I asked. "Even though she's never looked down on me, what if I'm not the kind of guy she's interested in, or even good enough for her?"

"Well one, Edward, you don't know what Bella is looking for in a guy. And if Bella does have an idea for a dream man, that doesn't mean that said man will come true for her. With a little faith, she should give you a chance to see the kind of guy you would be to her. Not everyone can have what they want, but can get something _better_ instead. And if it helps, she wouldn't say no to a future NFL QB." Aro added with a smile.

"Okay, since when did you and my dad became the love gurus?" I teased as we both laugh. "Anyway, you really think I have a shot?"

"Love is in the air. Everyone deserves it." Aro said.

"Everyone?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me rephrase that, everyone who isn't Mike." Aro corrected himself causing us both to laugh. "Now if you don't mind Edward, I have some things to take care of." He said as he went back to his seat and resume working on his computer. "Have a good day."

"You too, sir." I said and made my way out the door. As I shut the door behind me, I turned around facing him. Speaking of whom.

"You need to see Aro? What did you get trouble foe this time?" I teased with a smirk. "School hasn't even started yet."

"I don't get you Cullen." Mike frowned causing me to be taken by surprise of what he said.

"G-Get what?" I asked trying to stay cool. Does he know about me being in love with Bella? How much has he overheard?

"How could Bella invite you to her party instead of me?!" Mike asked causing me to be relieved about it. The last thing I need is Mike giving me a hard about my feelings for Bella.

"And why should Bella invite you to her party? What have you done for her? Besides," I cut him Mike before he could say it. "Being awesome, which by the way, doesn't count at all to Bella and there hasn't been a damn thing you did that was "awesome.""

"Fine, but I wanted to meet Bella so I can ask her out! That way, it could help me rise to stardom when I get into the NFL." Mike said causing my blood to boil while I resisted the urge to knock every one of Mike's teeth out, not just because he's planning on asking Bella out before me.

"And that's exactly you wouldn't be invited in the first place!" I growled. "You would just use her for your own selfish gain of pleasure without any ounce of regard to how she feels. You don't see her as someone who is just an ordinary person who's living a life just like ours. Only fame and money. She would never be with a guy like you."

"You don't know what Bella wants." Mike snapped.

Okay fair point. Not that I would admit it to him. I don't know what kind of guy Bella's into, but knowing her well enough, Mike is pretty much like Rider and like how Bella keeps turning him down on her show, Bella would never go out with him.

"I know her well enough after getting to know her _not_ as a celebrity, but as a person." I said.

"Oh, and you know the kind of guy Bella's into?" Mike challenged me. I was about to struggle on what to say on who I believed Bella deserves to be with until the door behind me opened and Aro popped his head out.

"I believe school starts in five minutes so you boys better get to class." He said to us as I saw the look in Aro's eyes telling me that he has saved my ass.

Mike and I left the office and went our separate ways. I arrived in Spanish with a minute to spare as I took my seat. As soon as the bell rang, Mrs. Goff began teaching with another lesson on speaking Spanish. It was just a review so I hardly paid attention to it. This is gonna be a long ass morning on another Monday.

This here, is how my life is.

Twenty minutes passed in class when Mrs. Goff began a new topic when my phone vibrated in my pocket. Probably thinking its Jessica telling me about the latest gossip she heard (and the fact that she won't leave me alone until she tells me what it is), I pulled it out and placed it under my desk so my teacher doesn't see me texting. However, it wasn't Jessica that is texting me, it was Bella. Seeing her name made me smile as I opened the text and read it.

**Good morning Edward! How are you doing today? :) – Bella **

I quickly responded while being on the alert of my teacher.

**Morning Bella! I'm alright. Just sitting here in school. :) – Edward**

It wasn't long until Bella responded.

**Oh crap! I'm sorry. I didn't know. I shouldn't be bothering you right now. – Bella**

I couldn't help but chuckle at her emoji that was added as I typed back.

**Bella, it's fine. I'm not at all bothered. My class is pretty boring right now. There's nothing much to learn. :) – Edward**

I quickly looked up just in time to see Mrs. Goff have us repeat a sentence. I resume back to my phone and saw Bella's new message.

**Still, you shouldn't be texting in class. I don't wanna get you in trouble. – Bella**

**Please Bella, I hardly get in trouble. And if I were to get in trouble, they would only give me a warning. Perks of being the star quarterback of the school. ;) – Edward**

I silently chuckled as Bella responded.

**Cocky quarterback I see. ;) – Bella**

**Hey, it's not being cocky, if I don't back it up. ;) – Edward**

**Smartass. – Bella**

**:P – Edward**

**So what are you doing? – Edward**

**Alice has dragged us girls shopping. – Bella **

That's where she added the eye roll.

**What, you don't enjoy? – Edward**

**Oh no, I enjoy shopping. I only do it when I feel I need to. Alice, on the other hand, shops daily as if it's her job. – Bella**

Well, I guess that's not surprising with all the money they make from their time on the show, but is it really necessary?

**Anyway, we're sightseeing right now in Seattle. After that, I got some script reading for this show I'm guest starring next month. – Bella**

**That's sounds fun. Well, if you count reading your script. – Edward**

**Hahaha Yeah. So what's your agenda for this week? – Bella**

**Apart from school, we got a home game this Friday and I think I'm pretty much gonna hang with my friends this weekend. But I'm not sure yet. – Edward**

**So no official plans? – Bella**

**Not that I know of. Why? – Edward**

**Well, I barely got to see much of Forks. I asked my friends if they want to but, they probably aren't too keen since they state Forks is a small city. So I was wondering if… maybe you show me around the city? – Bella**

I was stunned. Was Bella asking me to hang out with her? Just the two of us? Seriously?! I recovered myself and texted her.

**You're asking to hangout? Just the two of us? – Edward**

I swear to god, I must be sweating with nerves, waiting for a response when Bella responded.

**Yeah. Unless you're not up to it, that's fine. – Bella**

Fuck! I thought seeing the small smile emoji as my mind was panicking. Fix it, dumbass!

**No, Bella, of course I'd love to hang out with you and show you around Forks. But as you said, Forks is a small city so there may not be much to show. But I do know a good restaurant there where we can have dinner there if you like. – Edward**

**That's sounds great! I should probably let you get back to learning. So I'll see you say Friday, after your game? You can show me to the restaurant then. – Bella**

**Sounds like a plan. I'll see you then. :) – Edward**

**See you then. Have a good day at school. :) – Bella**

I smiled as I put my phone away just as Mrs. Goff started passing out a worksheet saying that if it's not done today, it's homework. But I didn't care as I couldn't help myself from being excited. Friday couldn't come any sooner.

* * *

"Ready, set hike!" I commanded, causing the center to snap the ball into my hands as every player went into motion.

I quickly looked around until I saw someone open and threw the ball deep down to where Garrett is running with a defender on his tail.

"_And Cullen going for it all, and it is…"_ Chad waited until the crowd erupted in cheers when he finally announced it. _"Somehow at the fifteen yard line, McGovern holds it in!"_ He said as Garrett got up when he was down and faced our school, who were cheering loudly, giving out a proud stance for his work while Demetri came up from behind and lifted him into the air.

"Time out!" I called and refs blew the whistle just as the clock stopped with ten seconds to go. As the defense of our opponents were on the field waiting on us, I ran over to coach on the sideline as he told me on what play to make. Once I understood the play, I joined my team in the huddle on the field and relay it to them before we got in formation.

"Ready! Blue 27," I called out.

"It's that wheel route, it's that wheel route!" One of the linebackers called out to his teammates.

"You've been watching, huh?" I called out the linebacker with a smirk. "That's cool. Watch this then. Ready, set hike!" The ball came into my hands just as the blitz came in causing the offensive line to break as two pass rushers came at me causing me to scramble and run towards the end zone where it was wide open, just as we planned it.

"_And Cullen rushes for a touchdown to tie the game!"_ Chad announces as Demetri, Alec and Ben came over to me for my style of a touchdown celebration where Demetri was held in the air by Alec and Ben where I got under him doing the limbo. That's how we do it!

We won the game after Colin scored the extra point putting us with five other teams that have gone undefeated so far this season. I tell you, this proved to be a bit of a challenge but hey, every week, every team gets stronger.

After shaking hands with our opponents and meeting up with my family. I was about to head to the locker room to get change when someone called me.

"Edward!" I turned around to see who it was until I was met with a girl with long golden brown hair with a black jacket and light blue jeans and sunglasses, which is odd considering that it's almost night time. "You were amazing tonight." She said.

"Thanks. Um, do I know you?" I asked. I'm one hundred percent I never met her in my life.

The girl just giggled. "Well, you proved that you're not some cocky quarterback." She smiled.

I gasped and looked around to see everyone around us not noticing at all as I looked back at her. "Bella?"

"How have you been Edward?" Bella smiled as she took off her sunglasses.

"W-W-What are you – how are you – when did you – whe – wha – "

"Will you be completing any of those questions?" Bella teased.

"What are you doing here? I mean, I'm happy you came but are you doing here and what's with the getup?" I asked pointing out Bella's outfit.

"Oh we came to see you play since you were gonna show me around Forks after so we thought it was convenient that way." Bella explained.

"Wait, we?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, we." A voice said as I saw man come over to us next to Bella wearing a light grey trench coat with a bowler hat and sunglasses. "Great to see you again young man." He smiled.

"Charlie?!"

"The one and only, and damn, Edward, you played spectacular tonight!" Charlie smiled as he took my hand and shook it while patting my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said feeling speechless that Charlie saw me play.

"I hope you don't mind the disguises Edward, but we didn't want to draw attention and take away your spotlight so we decided to go low key."

"Oh, no, that's fine. Thanks for coming you guys." I smiled while feeling my insides doing a dance in Bella's presence again.

"Hey, I'm just glad I got to see you live in action. Jake and Em weren't kidding about you when you're on the field." Charlie said.

"So Edward, are you ready to show me around?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, let me just grab my things and take a shower when I get home. You and your father can come over and hang for a bit." I said.

"Sure. We'll meet you there." Bella said and she and Charlie left as I went to grab my things before getting into my car and head home. I pulled over on the driveway just as I saw a car pull up next to me.

"Damn, nice place you got here, Edward." Charlie said when he and Bella, not wearing their wigs and sunglasses, got out of the car and saw the house, looking at it with admiration.

"Thanks Charlie." I said as I opened the front door and welcomed them.

"BELLA!" My sister cried as she tackled Bella for a hug.

"Hello Nessie." Bella smiled as she hugged my sister back. "Hello Carlisle, hello Esme. It's great to see you again."

"We're happy to see you again Bella." Carlisle smiled as he walked over to us.

"Oh my gosh!" Esme said in complete shock when she saw who is with us. "Y-Y-You're Charlie Swan!"

"You must be Edward's father, Carlisle and Edward's mother Esme, Bella told me all about. It's a pleasure to meet you." Charlie smiled offering his hand. My mother just stood there as she was totally hyperventilating in a total freak out way.

"Oh my gosh, I – I – I – I –" That's when my father caught Esme just when she was about to fall. Okay, what is with women and fainting?

"As you can see Charlie, my wife is a huge fan." Carlisle said looking amused.

"Really, what gave that away?" Charlie asked as the two men chuckled.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Nessie asked.

"Well, Edward and I going to hang out where he's gonna show me around the city. Plus, there is someone who wanted to see you again." Bella said and opened her bag where the little fur bal came out.

"Fluff!" Nessie exclaimed when she caught the puppy in her arms as Fluff was licking her face.

"I thought it was unfair for Fluff to miss out on the fun so I figure she can come spend time with you while Edward and I hangout." Bella explained.

"Thank you Bella!" Nessie said as Fluff then came over to me, trying to climb on my leg. I chuckled as I scooped her up and let her lick my face before putting her down.

"Alright, I'm gonna shower and get change. Give me a few minutes and we'll be ready to go." I said to Bella.

"No worries. Go ahead. You smell anyway." Bella teased.

"Thanks for pointing it out, Captain Obvious." I said, playfully rolling my eyes and left everyone where I toss my gear in the laundry room and went upstairs to take a shower.

After feeling fresh and clean, I went into my room to figure out what to wear. I was nervous on what outfit to pick. I know I'm just hanging out with Bella but that's it. I'm hanging out with Bella, alone. What do I do? What do we do together besides sightseeing? Where does that stand between us? I don't want her to think what we're doing turns into a date, even though I want to go out with Bella. It's not a date. But I don't want her to think I think it's a date even though I don't. Or I think she thinks I think it's a date even though she doesn't.

Okay I'm really over thinking this. I thought as I decided to wear a long dark blue sleeve shirt with grey jeans and blue jean jacket. Once I tried to attempt my hair, I went downstairs to see the place empty and silent until I heard voices coming from outside. I walk out to see Bella sitting on the lounge chair with my parents and Charlie who all three had glasses of wine as they chatting along all together while Nessie was on the grass field with Fluff as they play the toys the dog has.

"Hey." I said causing Bella and our parents to turn around.

"Hey." Bella smiled.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure am." Bella said as she got up. "You sure okay staying here while we're gone, dad?" She asked Charlie.

"Ah don't worry about it, Bells." Charlie waved off. "You two kids have fun. I know I will with Carlisle and Esme. And I know Nessie and Fluff are enjoying themselves." He pointed out where we saw Nessie and Fluff rolling on their sides across the yard together causing us to laugh at their interaction.

"Have fun you two." Carlisle said.

"Do be careful out there." Esme said as she got up and gave both me and Bella a hug.

"We will." I said and soon, Bella and I went to the front door where we met up at my car. "Where's your mom?"

"She's… back at our place." Bella sighed. "She's not… interested in coming over."

"Because of me?" I asked immediately.

Bella was silent until she answered. "Yeah, she said, in her words, not mine, wouldn't be caught dead being seen with people like you and your family. Sorry."

Of course Renee would hold it on me because I was the one invited by Bella and just one look at me and Renee doesn't accept me at all. I'm not surprise about her. She's my least favorite person after all. But I'm not gonna let her ruin the night.

"Don't worry about it Bella. Let's not let your mother's attitude affect the evening. Okay?" I said.

Bella slowly smiled. "Okay.

"Do you mind if I drive?" I asked.

"You're showing around the city, so I'll let you do the honors." Bella smiled as she put on her wig.

"Well then," I smiled as I opened the passenger door for her. "After you." Bella giggled as she got inside as I joined her on the other side. Once I started the engine to my car, I pulled out of the driveway and drove towards the city of Forks.

As we drove in the city, I pointed out all the places that are around the area including this book store to which Bella was intrigued and wanted to see it. Unfortunately it was closed but I promised that I take her there tomorrow. A few minutes later, we arrived at this restaurant, _La Bella Italia_.

"I didn't know they had a restaurant named after me." Bella giggled.

"Technically, this restaurant was built around 1980." I chuckled. "Probably around Charlie's time, but it is the best restaurant in town."

"I like it thought." Bella said as I offered my hand… and she slowly accepts. That there cause the soft jolt to slither it's way around my arm. Oh god, why does this feel so right? I thought as we walked inside where a young hostess was standing by the entrance.

"Hello, a table for two?" She asked.

"Yes please." I said.

"Follow me." She said and I held Bella's hand as we followed the hostess inside the building to a table that is empty. However, the location didn't suit me due to the surrounding of people nearby. I couldn't risk people walking by Bella and I and possibly overhearing our conversation, and I definitely worried that they might see through Bella's disguise. That wouldn't be good.

"Is there a place more… private?" I asked as I handed her a bill. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Um… y-yeah… s-s-sure." She said as she slowly accepted the money and led us to a quiet corner of the restaurant where we wouldn't be bothered. "I-Is this better?"

"Perfect." I smiled as I let Bella take a seat first before took mine.

"Um… your waiter will be right with you." The hostess said as she quickly ducked her head and scurried away. Geez, I just gave her a twenty. It wasn't that big of a tip.

"You really shouldn't have done that to her." Bella said in a disapproving tone.

"Do what? Tip her before we even ordered?" I asked with a confuse look on my face.

" I mean you shouldn't have dazzle them like that. You practically had the poor girl hyperventilating." Bella said.

"Huh?"

"Oh come on," Bella chided. "For a quarterback, you should know the effect you have on people."

"I dazzle people?" I asked having an interest on this topic. I knew mom told me how I charm women due to how dad raised me to be a gentleman but dazzling where I render women unable to resist me, that's a surprising twist.

"How could you not noticed that?" Bella asked and I just shrugged.

"Do I dazzle you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bella didn't say anything. Her face remains in place while her eyes looked away to the side for some reason. Before she could say anything, the waiter showed up ready for us. Bella and I gave him our orders and he left us not before coming back with drinks for Bella and me.

"So how was school?" Bella asked.

"It was alright." I answered with a shrug. "Just books, class and learning. The only fun thing that happened was Demetri trying to prove everyone that the back flip he did at the game last week wasn't a fluke and he ended up landing face flat on the floor."

"Ouch, that must have hurt." Bella said.

"Yeah, but it was close." I said. "How has it been for you? How this script thing going?"

"As good as it gets, I guess." Bella shrugged. "I had to read through it and give the producers my feedback on it. It wasn't too bad. Not as big as Rainbow Garden but it's a nice role in the show I'll be guest starring. However, Renee expected more."

"Renee doesn't approve?" I asked.

"There's not much scene I'm involved with and Renee expected something for me to be in like those sorority sisters in Neighbors 2 or Spring Breakers, but as I said, it's not my thing as the roles doesn't fit me." Bella said.

"Isn't it good enough that you're the star of the hit TV show and a successful singer?" I asked.

"Making millions of dollars for episode I was in and every album I sold, nope. Apparently I have keep working being in big A-Star films with A-list celebrities and collab with top artist, but as you can see, it's not about working with the best, it's how well you work together, like Jackie Chan and Chris Tucker in Rush Hour." Bella said.

"I love those guys." I chuckled, as did Bella. And then I got serious. "I know you've been on break since after the tour, but do you ever… feel like… stepping away from it all?"

That was the wrong thing to say because Bella's head moved back so fast like she gotten whiplash.

"You don't have to answer that. I shouldn't have ask. I'm sorry." I said. Fuck, I'm such an ass.

Bella shook her head. "No, no, that's not it at all. I just… wasn't expecting that." She said and took a minute. "You mean… do I ever think about… quitting my job?"

I slowly nodded my head. "You could say that. Or just take a break from all of it. Away from the fame and everything." I suggested.

Bella was silent for a moment until she finally spoke. "There are times I think about it. I mean… I love my job, I love the life I live in, I love going to places, the people I meet, my fans. But it also prevents me from doing a lot of things I want to do." She explained.

"Like?" I prodded patiently.

"Like… go to school, go out to the movies, have a walk in the park, hanging out with friends," I sighed, "It all seems really insignificant, but I miss knowing what it feels like to go outside and not have my photo taken.

And then there's the issue of education. I really would like to go to college, but it'd be impossible for me to balance that with my career. Plus my mother thinks there's no need to further my education since I make millions of dollars." Bella said.

"You're the first person that I've told any of this to. I never even told Alice and we're close… and I have no idea why that is. I'm sorry for dumping my problems on you, again." She sighed.

Poor Bella. To see her work her way to where she is now, only that she's not doing it for herself, pains me to see how everything she does isn't enough for Renee. I don't know what will it achieve for Renee but to use her daughter that way is wrong on so many levels. I wonder what Charlie did in situations like this. Does he support Bella choices whatever she chooses? I doubt she sides with Renee after what I witness on Sunday. Or does Charlie stays out of it to avoid confrontation? One thing I know for sure is that Bella shouldn't be going through all this.

I shook my head. "No, I was the one who asked the question. And you're not dumping anything on me. Really. I get it about the whole pro-con list of your career, especially college. And for what it's worth, if you want to get a degree, you shouldn't allow your career to get in the way, along with your mother. If you ever want to get a degree, that's _your_ choice, not hers."

Bella was surprised at what I said and that's when she slowly agrees with me.

"You've given me a lot to think about, Edward." She said.

"I hope I wasn't too intense." I said.

"No," Bella said shaking her head, "Well, a little. But it was welcomed. Thank you for sharing your opinion."

"Of course." I smiled as our food arrived.

Bella and I enjoyed a delicious meal as we made chit chat while eating. After having dessert, the waiter came with the bill and I quickly handed him my card telling him to put it all on it, much to Bella's displeasure as she wasn't okay for me to pay all the food. Sue me for being a gentleman. After much arguing, I allowed Bella that the next time we go out to eat, she pays for it. While I'm not okay with her paying, there is a plus side I get to hang out with Bella again.

Bella and I left the restaurant and went for a walk on the boardwalk close by. It was actually quite beautiful; a tourist trap. I was holding Bella's hand and we both had smiles on our faces as we went for a walk. God this feels… perfect. Just holding her hand like a couple even though we're just friends. Though I wish for us to be more than friends, but how can I? How do I even say it? Is it really the right time? Bella just vented out about her struggles juggling her life together and adding a relationship, I don't wanna make it even harder. The only thing I can do now is enjoy this moment and be there for Bella.

We eventually sat down on a bench facing towards the lake where the moonlight was shining beautifully in the reflection. There were barely people around as lights streamed on the tress were on.

"It's so beautiful." Bella said as she sat close to me.

"It is." I said staring at the lake with her until I turned my head to her while she was still looking. A beautiful sight indeed.

"Edward, thank you for hanging out with me today. I really enjoyed it." Bella said.

"Me too." I said.

"I mean it Edward. My life in fame, everywhere I go, it's always Bella this, Bella that, people coming over to me all the time, paparazzi taking pictures of me. I never got time for myself or even the space. Tonight, I feel like I'm just… Bella. As in, just a girl enjoying a normal night."

"Well I'm glad you had a good time." I smiled.

"Yeah." Bella said and sighed. "I don't want this to end. This night, being here… this moment… with you."

"Me?" I said in confusion. Bella didn't say anything. "Bella, what is it? What about me?" I asked.

Bella was silent as she looked down. "Bella?" I was getting worried here. What is it about me Bella's trying to say?

"Are you really going to make me say it?" Bella said quietly.

"Yes." I said and Bella turned to face me as she slowly looked up at me, opening her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"I like you," She said. "And not in a friendly way."

And that there, everything has stopped. I was stunned from what I'm hearing. Did Bella say what I think she said?

Bella didn't say anything after that. But I couldn't let her stop. I need to know.

"What do you like about me?" I slowly asked.

Bella closed her eyes. "Everything." She said and opened them again. "I like how kind and caring you are. I love the way you smile. And.. a lot of other things about your appearance that I probably couldn't say out loud without dying of embarrassment," I had to bite my lip to hold a chuckle. I like your personality that shapes you to be the kind of person everyone likes. But I also like the way when… I'm with you… I can be… myself. I like that you treat me as not as a celebrity, but someone as an equal. I don't feel the need to be something I'm not. I'm comfortable. And I like how you care about me.

I _don't_ like that you can always get me to do whatever you want by dazzling me, and I don't like the fact that whenever you touch me in any way, I find myself unable to know what to do when I'm around you. I especially don't like the fact that I'm confessing all of this to you, and potentially humiliating myself, without knowing how, or if, you feel anything for me." She finished.

I just sat there, speechless. I just couldn't believe. Shock is an understatement. Bella Swan likes me? Me?! The girl who played Evelyn Walker on Rainbow Garden, famous singer, America's princess likes me?! I just can't believe that the girl who I've been a fan of later becoming the girl I'm falling for, has feelings for me. This… just… makes me so… happy.

Bella was looking at me and I realized I haven't said a word.

"I'm sorry," I said. "You just took me by surprised. Can I say something?"

Bella slowly nodded her head, biting her lips.

"_I_ like… how effortlessly beautiful you are, and how, despite all of that, you're still so modest. "I like when you get passionate about things, and your whole face lights up with emotion. For that split second, everything that you feel is out there in the open. I like looking at you when that happens. I like that you care about everyone you meet. You don't brush past people; you take time with them. I like the way I feel around you. I haven't felt this happy…" I shook my head. "I don't think I've ever felt this happy before." I paused and looked straight into her eyes. "Most of all, I like… that you feel the same way about me, as I do about you." I said taking her hand in mine as my other hand was place on her cheek, my thumb caressing it.

I was leaning towards her, slowly. As if, I was waiting on Bella to push me away or something. Maybe I came on too strong. That's when I felt something tugged me by the shirt pulling me towards Bella, feeling her lips on mine.

My eyes closed as everything just stops when our lips touched. Everything inside me was moving excitedly. Her lips were soft… and perfect. What felt like hours, Bella and I pulled back, breathing. She was flustered. I couldn't help but smile, as she was as well.

I pressed my forehead on hers, both of my heads on either side of her face.

"I've dreamt of a lot of things I wanted to do with you Bella, but none of them compares to this." I said.

"I could say the same." Bella breathed. "You don't know how long I wish to do that.

That's when a grin spread on my face. "I might have an idea." I said causing Bella to giggle as she pressed her lips on mine again as we follow though the flow again – nervous but excited all over again and enjoying it on this beautiful, perfect night.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I apologize, as always, for the long delay. I hope everyone is staying safe with what is happening out there. I want it to be over so I can go out and travel. But any who, yay! Bella and Edward confessed their feelings to one another! So excited to see where this takes off! Stay tune for more. It will be a challenge for me to write this next one so this time I will apologize in advance if it takes t0o long to update. **

**Also, I was late to say it but how excited are we that Stephenie Meyer has finally released Midnight Sun after seeing leaks of the book in the past where we finally get to see the events of the first book in Edward's POV?! And to celebrate fifteen years since Twilight first came out! Wow! And to believe I was late for the party five years ago which brings me to this other topic.**

**Five years ago on April 23****rd**** marks the anniversary that I published my first story A New Life and started my hobby of writing fanfiction. I can't believe it has been that long and look where it has gotten me today. A quick story, before this, I was going through some times where I felt… lonely and depressed, despite that I have friends, I just felt… excluded. Maybe that's just my insecurities mixed with anxiety but I don't know. I felt hurt how everyone is enjoying their lives and never included me in, leaving me in pain for the hurt of being left out like that. I didn't know how to deal with the pain until fanfiction came along. One thing led to another, writing gave me my own sense of calm and letting out the emotions (but I never write the events in the stories. Ever!) and basically, my life is slowly better as people around me are including me in like I actually belong. You get the idea. But I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys so thank you all for your reviews, love and support on my stories. I wanna thank you, by a way of celebrating my work like Stephenie has done with Life and Death for the gender roles or The Story Tellers where I could create short stories from my post Breaking Dawn Saga like all the new voices out there, but I'll figure out somehow since gender role is a challenge for me to rewrite my stories and I basically used all the outtakes for it. But I promise I'll reward you all for it. So again, thank you and much love to you all! Please review.**


	8. Night Changes

**Into You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

**So Edward and Bella finally confessed their feelings and shared a kiss or two. ;) **

**I wonder what's gonna happen now going from there. Let's go ahead and find out. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Night Changes**

Edward's POV

"I think we should head on back." I said after a moment of silence from one of the best_, blissful_ moments of my life.

"I guess you're right." Bella sighed, my hands still resting on her face. Though I can never read her like I read others, I could tell she doesn't want this night to end, but it was getting late, and I'm sure Bella and Charlie have a long ride back to their place.

Bella's eyes were closed still from kissing. God, that kiss. Never have I ever felt something so… amazing is the first word that pops into my mind. Bella's lips on mine was pure heaven. I never thought I'd kiss Bella but somehow, I did. To hear Bella admit that she has feelings for me was unexpected music to my ears. This is just… damn.

But what does this mean exactly? Are we now boyfriend and girlfriend? Does that make us a couple? How are we gonna do this exactly? My past experience on dating are different to where I am now. Does Bella _really_ want this?

"What is it?" Bella asked, snapping me out of my thoughts as I saw that her eyes are now opened.

"I, um," I cleared my throat, letting go of her face, before I was able to say it. "I don't wanna scare you or anything, but I feel like I should let you know that I um… I don't want to be like this with anyone else." I said, my voice was shaky halfway through.

"Edward, are you saying that you'd like to be my boyfriend?" Bella asked, smiling causing me to gulp when my eyes met hers.

"Well, I know it seems too soon. We've only known each other since last week. And conventionally, though I'm not sure how you would count our dinner tonight, I'm supposed to take you out on a few dates and be sure that I'm serious about you before committing. But I know that I'm serious about you and I want… this." I rambled, looking away from Bella. Great, I sound like a pathetic fool.

I heard Bella gave out a little laugh before I felt her hands on my face turning me to look at Bella. "I don't think our situation is conventional." She smiled, causing me to be relieved. "I do want this. Very so." She smiled even bigger.

I just sat there and just stared at Bella. Was she serious? I couldn't tell if she was acting or not, she's good at it. I blinked a couple of times before I spoke.

"Um, sorry, can you say that again?" I asked after shaking my head out of my thoughts. Bella just laughed at my reaction and then wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me towards her until our foreheads touched.

"Edward," She began. "I'd like to be your girlfriend."

I was baffled, my mouth was opened, then closed, before I started to smile. "Really?" I asked, sounding unsure, which I am. "I don't wanna force it on you or anything –" Wait, no, god dammit! I thought, shaking my head. That's when Bella chose to cut in.

"I mean it, Edward." She said. "I never thought to be with someone like you, and I don't think that's gonna change any time soon." She said, biting her lip just as her cheeks turned red causing me to chuckle.

I took her waist and pulled her close to me where I was an inch away from having her lips touch mine. "Good," I said. "Glad we cleared that up." And that's when I've done enough stalling and kissed her again.

Bella didn't seem to complain when she returned the feeling as she pulled me closer to her when her fingers went to my hair. I nearly died when I did something bold, my tongue touched the bottom of her lips. She didn't freeze, or freak out. This feeling, is incredible.

I've kissed a few girls before, but none of them come even close to how I feel when it comes to kissing Bella. I'd never imagine the thought of myself kissing America's Princess. I'd never even imagine the idea of having Bella as my girlfriend. Hell, I didn't even think I would become her boyfriend. And yet, here I am, kissing this girl right now, as she accepts to be my girlfriend. Out of all the wins I had as a quarterback, the time I got to be with Bella on stage, the day she came over to celebrate my sister's birthday and I was invited to hers, this is the best moment of my life.

Just as I was about to open my mouth for more of the kiss, she pulled back.

"Um, Edward," Bella giggled. "I believe you said we should head back."

"Oh, right, sorry." I said in embarrassment.

"Don't be," Bella said when she let go of my head and took both of my hands in hers. "I wasn't complaining, but know that we just became boyfriend and girlfriend less than an hour ago and we should slow things down."

"I get it. I guess everything was all so sudden that I forgot what I should be doing first." I said as we both got up and head to my car. As soon as we got in and I started driving, Bella was looking through my CDs for music to listen to. When she saw her CD in it, I would assume she would want to hear it, but instead went to one of my favorite classics, Debussy. I didn't know Bella was a fan of the classics. Some fan I am. Well, now her boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Damn. I can't believe I'm her boyfriend. This is unfucking believable! I mean, what were the odds of me being the boyfriend of Bella Swan? Very, _very,_ slim, if I was using Ben's calculation. I wonder now I should be doing? I mean, I know how the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing works but how does it work for Bella? We both come from different worlds so I don't know how to play it out. Well, I do know one thing I should do.

"Bella," I asked as we came to a stoplight before heading into the neighborhood. "I know that you said that you will be my girlfriend, but I feel like I should do something first, and that's asking you… to hang out… I mean something for the two of us…" God dammit. I thought. Just say it. I took a deep breath and turned my head to look at Bella who was being patient when I said, "I want to ask you out on a… date."

Bella's lips slowly smiled. "Like a real date?"

"Y-Yeah. Not that I would count the dinner tonight was one, it was a good night though, but I want to have a dinner with you… as my girlfriend. What do you say?" I asked, nervously.

Bella leaned over and kissed my cheek. Her face was beaming. "I'd love that." She said causing me to smile big just as the light turned green. "When?" She asked. That's when an idea hit me.

"I do know a good place to have our first date tomorrow?" I said.

"Where?"

I just let out a laugh. "I'm not gonna tell you." I said.

"Edward, I don't like surprises." Bella said.

"Sorry you feel that way, but I'm taking you out and that means I'm gonna surprise you." I smirked. "But I will tell you that you should wear something really nice." I said.

"Fine." Bella sighed in defeat.

"Are you really gonna fight me on this," I looked at time on the dashboard and turned to her. "Forty five minutes since we started dating?" I teased seeing Bella with her arms crossed. I gotta admit, Bella looks cute when she pouts.

Bella sighed. "No. Just saying that I'm no fan of surprises. No matter how many times Renee, or even Alice has been told numerous of times." She said.

"Well trust me Bella, you'll love this surprise." I said with a smile. She turned to see and then sighed giving a small smile.

"If you say so." She said just as we pulled up on my driveway. I quickly turned off the engine and got out fast to come over to Bella's side and opened the door for her. I smirked as she giggled taking my hand as she got out of the car. We went inside the house to see my parents with Charlie now in the kitchen.

"You know what else I like about you?" Charlie asked Carlisle as they were both sitting with glasses of mimosas in their hands. "You got the looks and the brains that would qualify you to star in Grey's Anatomy or The Good Doctor!" He said, sounding a little too high as Carlisle slapped the table.

"Thank you for noticing!" Carlisle exclaimed as he and Charlie took a sip of their drinks.

"I'm serious, I see Emmy Awards and Oscars with your name on it!" Charlie said raising a glass up before taking another sip.

"Well you know what I like about you?" Carlisle asked Charlie. "You make people laugh without even trying!"

"See, you don't need to be funny to be funny." Charlie said as he placed a hand on Carlisle's shoulder as those two laugh their asses off. The fuck?

Bella and I looked at each other having confused, weird looks and then turned to Esme who was standing by the sink, watching as she was drying one of the dishes with a towel.

"Let's just say the only thing those two were able to put away were those." She sighed with a small smile as she pointed out the mimosas.

"Oh dear god." Bella groaned as she took off her wig. My thoughts exactly. Have you seen my dad get drunk? Mom is worst.

"Um, where's Nessie?" I asked.

"She and Fluff tuckered themselves out." Esme pointed out to the living room where we see Nessie on the couch with Fluff lying on her back, both asleep.

"Good thing I was driving." Bella said and then went over to Charlie. "Okay old man, I think you had enough for tonight and it's time I get you and Fluff home."

"Oh calm down." Charlie said to Bella like it was no big deal. "I only had like seven of these tonight and some of that woman's dynamite cooking!" He said pointing at Esme, raising a glass.

Bella rolled her eyes and then placed a hand on her hip. "If you don't get up this instant, I'm gonna have to _drag_ you out." She said, hissing that last part. "I don't wanna deal with Renee any more than what we had dealt with earlier tonight. Do you?"

Charlie muttered something and said, "Fine." He said as he got up. I wonder what happened between them and Renee. I'm sure it has something to do with me, but what exactly. "Carlisle, Esme, it was pleasure meeting you both. We should do this again sometime." He said as my father got up and both of them gave each other a big man hug. Charlie soon went over to hug Esme causing to blush furiously. Oh dear god! I thought, thinking I'm gonna sick as Bella went over to pick up a sleeping Fluff and stroke Renesmee's face before coming over to us.

"Well, we should be going. Thanks for tonight Edward. I had fun." She smiled as I walked her out of the house to her car.

"Ditto." I said giving her a quick kiss. "I'll let you know about our date."

"Can't wait." Bella beamed as Charlie came out saying goodbye to my parents.

"Have a good night son!" Charlie said, slapping my back and I can see he's a _little _tipsy causing me to help him get into the car. Once he was settled in with Bella and Fluff, Bella wished me goodnight and pulled out of the driveway, and drove off.

I went inside to see my dad went upstairs with Nessie still asleep, taking her to her room. I was about to follow when my mom called me.

"Edward, sweetheart, how was your evening with Bella?" She asked.

I stopped when I placed a hand on the rail, turning pink remembering how my night with Bella went.

"It was nice." I said, not even looking and starting walking, only taking three steps.

"HALT!" She commanded causing me to freeze in place. Dammit! Women and their intuition. "What happened?" She sounded very excited, which was what I was afraid of.

I slowly turned around and looked at my mom nervously as she looks like she can't hold it any longer. "Um… Bella and I… confessed that… we like each other, and became… boyfriend and girlfriend?" I explained with that last part sounding more like a question.

And that's when she lost it with excitement as she rushed over to hug me. "Oh sweetheart, that's wonderful!" She exclaimed.

"Hold your excitement there, mom," I said getting her to let go and calm her down. "Bella and I just started becoming a couple, and we haven't even gone out on a date yet. Plus, this relationship is new to the both of us, so please don't get high hopes about us. We don't even know how it'll turn out."

"I get it, but I believe that you two are meant to be. I knew it when I saw how you two interacted at your sister's party and just had this feeling that you two will one day end up together, and I was right." Esme smiled brightly. Are you kidding me?!

"Man, does everyone know about me and Bella?" I asked.

"No, not the part of you dating now, I'm talking about the connection you two shared, your closeness." Esme smiled. "Anyway, things will work out sweetheart. A mother knows it. Just have faith in your relationship if she means that much to you."

"Thanks mom." I smiled. Okay, call me a mama's boy because of how much I love her and can rely her, sue me. Her love for me and my sister is something that makes her a great mother. Not just to us, but to my friends and others who Esme considers as her own children. She was born to love passionately with her maternal instincts, always opening her heart so easily.

"So where are you taking her?" Esme asked excitedly. I let her comer over to me as I told her of my plans for tomorrow. "Oh that is just perfect! She'll love it!"

"I hope so." I said. "I'm going to bed. Night mom." I went upstairs heading to my room. As soon as I closed the door, I flop onto my bed, still can't get over about tonight's events.

This is still unbelievable. I mean, how often do you see someone, a fan like me ended up dating a celebrity like Bella? I don't know but I'm sure it's very slim and yet I boosted those the chances there. Too bad, no one other than my family and possibly Charlie, if Bella told him, knows about us. I'm sure she'll tell her friends but mine, I'm not sure I should. There I go again keeping a secret but i think this time is different because our relationship is something big. The more people know about it, the more people are gonna talk, and since I live in the smallest city in the state, everyone will be talking nonstop than the country all together. Besides, I don't know how far my relationship with Bella will go, but I'm hoping for a long time.

I pulled out my phone and texted Bella.

**Hey, Bella. Just wanna say again, that I had a great time with you. Have a great night. :) – Edward**

Knowing Bella is still driving, I let it be as I changed out of my clothes and brushed my teeth. I came back from the bathroom and just came up to my bed when I saw that my phone just got a text message and I smiled at who it's from.

**You made my night special. Thank you again, Edward. Have a good night. :) – Bella**

I felt the butterflies in my stomach when I saw her heart emoji before I sat it down and got into bed and just laid there staring at the ceiling, reeling in the events that has happened.

I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, star quarterback and future NFL player, am dating Bella Swan.

I smiled at that as I turned to my side before I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Saturday flew by when the time came for my official first date with Bella, and I have everything ready for tonight. I've made dinner reservations and made the arrangements for after. Bella said she was gonna meet up at my place with Charlie and Fluff since Charlie and my dad had gotten along so well. The same with her dog and my sister. Have to say, it was nice to see how they interact. Being polite, I asked Bella if her mother would like to come over, but Bella told me that Renee had some meetings she needs to attend for a photo shoot along with reprising her role as Maleficent in _Maleficent: Mistress of Evil_ table read. Nothing personal to Bella's mother, but I think the shoe fits on Renee since she's a bitch, no offense. Whatever.

So here I am, in my room, wearing my black pants and navy blue dress shirt as I put on my silver tie, after like twenty tries to get this thing on. I was gonna do my hair, but let it be since it has a mind of its own. I had just put on one sock when the doorbell rang where I heard Nessie squealed.

"Edward, they're here!" Esme called.

"Fuck!" I cried as I jumped out onto my feet only to have slipped and fell on my ass due to wearing only one sock. "Ow." I groaned.

"Edward, one dollar!" Nessie sang. God dammit. I thought as I got up slowly, groaning. I wasn't expecting Bella to be here already. Oh well, at least I'm ready. After I got the other sock on, and making sure I'm all set, with a hint of cologne, I left my room and went downstairs where I saw my parents at the doorsteps talking to Charlie with Nessie picking up Fluff. And then, I saw her.

The minute I saw her, I froze midway when I saw what she is wearing. Her dress was a dark silver color where the length met her knees and the straps were thin and her long brown hair had curls in the end. Just everything I see fits Bella perfectly; like pieces of a puzzle connected. I didn't know what to say… or how to react, except that my mouth was opened, then closed, then opened again.

I was able to gather my thoughts before speaking. "You… you look beautiful." I said to Bella when I arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

Bella bit her lips until she spoke. "You don't clean up too bad yourself." She smiled causing me to grin at her words.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yup." Bella grinned. "You sure you're okay staying here?" She asked Charlie.

"Don't worry about me, Bells." Charlie said. "Besides, I've been wanting to try out the media room and golf with Carlisle. My one time I get to do something in a way that is approved by Renee."

"Alright," Bella then got down, turning to Nessie. "You take care of Fluff. She needs to be played a lot. Can I count on you?"

"I promise Bella!" Nessie said with Fluff in her arms as if she was giving an important job as she nodded her head.

"And you be a good dog." Bella said to Fluff as rubbed her dog's head before she got up, putting her wig on (Bella wanted our date to be private, which I understand. We don't want people ruining our night if they recognized Bella in public) as we said goodbye to everyone and left. Once stepped outside, I took her hand and bent forward for a quick peck on her lips. And god, I miss kissing those lips, even if it had been only less than twenty four hours ago.

"Missed me?" Bella teased.

"More than I'd care to admit." I said. After all, with me dating a celebrity, she's going to be busy with her music, acting, interviews and photo shoots that involves traveling and going to places, which means I wouldn't be there with her due to the fact I'm still in school, stuck in Forks since I'm not like Bella. Not now at least, but who knows where my future leads me to in the NFL. So until then, I'm going to make the most of it.

I led Bella to the passenger side of my car, opening it for her, making sure she was in and seated safely before shutting it. Hey, I'm that much of a gentleman. Don't judge me. Once I got into my seat, I started the engine.

The drive to where I'm about to take her was filled with nothing with my conversation with Bella as we talked about how our day has been while listening to music. I could listen to Bella talk all day. Who knew that having a conversation with celebrity wouldn't be so awkward. It's like how you have a daily conversation with your friends, even with people you hardly know. Just talk about things that would make you laugh or something that you two can agree on.

It was about half an hour later when we arrived at our destination.

"Whoa!" Bella exclaimed seeing the plaza with all the museums, games, centers and Space Needle inside as I smiled. "Are we going up and look around or are we eating there?"

"You'll see. Time for us to have some fun." I said as we got out of the car. We enter the gift shop, hand in hand and walk towards where we check in for the elevator ride. A woman takes my name and leads us onto the elevator. We rise over the city to the top, and head for the hostess stand.

"Welcome to SkyCity, name?" she asks, as she gives me a smile, batting her eyes.

"Cullen, for two." I grab Bella into my arms and kiss her neck. The hostess pouted as she led us to a table. We sat down at a table next to the windows.

"What kind of drinks you'll be having?" The hostess asked, only looking at me. I looked across Bella.

"What would you like to drink, sweetheart?" I asked her.

"I think I'll have a coke." Bella replied.

I turned to the hostess. "We would like two cokes, and I am ready to order our food if my girlfriend is too."

"I am ready too," Bella said.

"Ladies first." I said.

"I'd like the RR Ranch Prime Beef Tenderloin, please." Bella said reading off her menu.

"How would you like that cooked?" The hostess asked as she wrote it down in her notepad, not even looking at Bella.

"Medium, please."

"And for you, sir?" The hostess looks at me with a smile.

"I'll have the RR Ranch Prime New York Strip, please. Medium as well." I said, as my eyes were only on Bella.

"I'll put in your orders and be back with your drinks." The hostess said as I turned to see she gave me a wink before she walked away. That's when I heard a noise and I turned to see where I was surprised at who was making that noise as I saw Bella glaring at the hostess.

"What?" Bella growled when she saw me staring at her.

"Did you just growled at the hostess?" I asked in amusement.

"No." Bella immediately answered.

"You sounded like it. Not to mentioned you looked like you wanted to run after her for undressing me with her eyes." I said.

Bella was silent. "Okay maybe I did."

"Bella, you should know I have no interest in her." I said.

"I know, it's just… it's hard for me to believe someone like me is with a guy like you. It's no wonder girls seem to throw themselves at you." Bella sighed, causing me to be surprised by this statement.

"_You_ find it hard to believe? I'm the one who should find it hard to believe how I got to be your boyfriend." I said.

"Edward, you are the star quarterback of your school. And by the looks of it, you seem pretty popular. You must have dated a lot of girls." Bella said sadly as she looked down. Seeing this caused my heart to twist to see her having self doubt. I never thought I see this part of Bella.

"Well, honestly, I've only dated like four girls, but we never really… felt it, so I never had a girlfriend before. What about you?"

"Well I wouldn't call being someone's girlfriend on TV would count as dating. I… never really dated in real life." Bella said.

"Never?" I said in shock. No way. Bella Swan, America's princess, never had a boyfriend?! How?! What kind of idiot would be stupid enough to ask her out? Not that I'm complaining about it, but this is Bella Swan we're talking about.

"No, there have been a number of boys who tried to ask me out, but I turned them down. I just didn't see them as more than a friend." Bella explained.

"I should be relieved then, to be your first boyfriend." I smiled causing her to do the same.

"Then I guess I should feel the same to be your official first girlfriend." She said as the hostess came back with our drinks. I didn't pay attention to what she was doing as I continue my conversation with Bella."

"So you never dated before in real life?" I asked as the hostess walked away.

"Like I said, I didn't see them as more. They weren't exactly my type." Bella shrugged as took our drinks.

"And what is your type if I may asked?"

"Well, certainly not someone who's self-centered, narcissistic with a complex of Zeus." Bella said causing me to chuckle.

"I think you described Demetri." I said causing both of us to laugh. Bella then turned her head towards the window of this beautiful night.

"This is such a nice view." Bella said as she took out her phone. "Do you mind if I take pictures?"

"As long as I'm in them where we're close together on our first date." I smirked.

"Aw, you're such a sap, Edward." Bella smiled

"Yep. Is that OK?" I teased.

"Sounds fine to me." She said started taking pictures of the view from many different angles.

Just seeing her enjoying our night together is something. Bella is here in public and no one recognizes her. They just see her as they would see random people. No need to give out awkward hellos and such. I wonder how people would react to seeing Bella here. Would they treat her and myself differently? Would they give us the special treatment? I sure hope not. I don't wanna go over the top for Bella. Even if she has made more money than me, I wanna be the best boyfriend to her in _my_ ability. Life isn't about fame or money. It's just part of life. How you do it, is how you make your own life.

I was pointing out to Bella of where she was taking a picture and explained to her of the spot when,

"Bella?" I jumped, as did Bella showing a panicked look on her face as I knew why when we turned to see it was some guy at our table. Not just any guy, a guy with dirty blonde hair with a square face shape and a body figure that looks muscular but lean as he was wearing jeans and leather jacket that rivals him to Justin Bieber, the same guy who fans treated like Justin Bieber, the guy who worked on the same show Bella and her friends star in, the guy who played Bella's love interest before he was kicked off due to harassing her; Rider Daniels.

"Rider? I mean uh, who are you?" Bella stuttered. Wow, for an actress, Bella sucks at pretending even if it was sudden.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Rider asked, being clueless as came to our table closer.

"SHH!" Bella and I hissed as I turned to be sure no one heard him call out Bella's name.

"Seriously, I don't know who you are!" Bella hissed as I saw her eyes moving as a way to tell Rider to get the hint.

"What are you talking about? And what up with the disguise?" Rider asked as he reached forward, to no doubt, for Bella's wig. Oh for the love of god! I thought in annoyance when an instant flash, I intercepted Rider's hand and yanked him down to sit next to me.

"Listen pal, in case you don't get it in that thick head of yours, we were telling you to be quiet because the reason why _Isabella_ is in disguise is so that people won't recognized her so that they don't interrupt her date!" I hissed angrily at him when I let go of his hand.

"Date? With who?" Rider asked in confusion. Seriously?! He's dumber than I thought.

"You're looking at him." I said.

"And who the fuck are you?" Rider asked looking at me up and down that looks as if he's saying "Yeah right."

"Doesn't matter who the fuck I am!" I snapped. "I don't even give shit about who you are even if I know who you are by name." But Rider ignored me as he turned to Bella.

"Bella, if you really finally wanted to date me, all you had to do was asked instead of using this guy here to get my attention." Rider smiled. Are you fucking kidding me?!

"Rider, how many times do I have to say this? I do not have any feelings for you at all! Not even as a friend considering how you behaved especially how you crashed my party." Bella said in annoyance.

"You invited me." Rider pointed out.

"No, _Renee_ invited you. She thought I was talking about you which was why she put your name on the list." Bella said.

"You were talking about me?" Rider asked looking pleased to hear as I gave out a silent frustration while, thankfully Rider was too distracted on Bella, I held out my hands pretending to grab Rider's head squeezing it like a football I can rip it off and throw it hard out the window.

"Of course not!" Bella said in frustration.

"Come on, why don't we talk more about me outside?" Rider smiled as he reached out for her hand, only to, once again, stopped by me.

"Are you ever gonna fucking listen? You're worse than one of my teammates who I do not like just as I don't like you!" I snapped as I pulled out of where he was sitting.

"Bella, you can't be seriously dating this guy, right? I mean, what's so great about him? Does your parents even know?" Rider asked her.

"What my parents know is none of your fucking business." Bella said got up and leaned a bit forward so that only Rider and I could listen when she said this, "And you better not mention about this to anyone, and that includes the paparazzi, because if you ruin my night, my father will not hesitate to make things worse to you than what happened at the party."

"What is going on here?" We turned to see a man come over to us and judging by his uniform, he's the manager.

"This guy here was not only interrupting my date with my girlfriend, but had the nerve to harass her!" I said to them angrily. "I want him out of here!"

"Understood." The manager said as he called security and soon two more men came in and took my place of holding Rider.

"You can't do this to me! Do you know who I am?" Rider said in disbelief.

"Yes, I know who you are, and I don't give a rat's farts if you're a celebrity or not! I won't let you treat my guests this way unless you want everyone to know about this!" The manager said to Rider angrily as security lifted Rider up and escorted him out of the building.

"You'll hear from my lawyers!" Rider yelled out.

"My deepest apologies, sir." The manager said when he came over to us.

"It's alright. No one got hurt and that's what matters." I said. "Mr. …."

"Barker."

"Mr. Barker, I don't know if that guy is serious, or he'll forget about it the next day, but if you need help protecting your restaurant, I can give you my uncle's number. He's a lawyer and a skilled defense attorney." I said.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Thank you. For that, dessert's on me. I will have something special made for you and your girlfriend." Mr. Barker said.

"Thank you." I said as Mr. Barker left allowing myself to sit down.

"I'm so sorry." We both said at the same time causing us both to laugh.

"Okay, you first; what are you sorry for?" I chuckled.

"I'm sorry about Rider interrupting up night and almost causing a scene. For god sakes, no means no! I swear that boy doesn't understand English." Bella said, shaking her head and then giggled. "Now what are you sorry for?"

I sighed. "_I'm _sorry for how our date was nearly ruined because of him. One more slip up, and soon everyone will be having a date with you." I said. After all, I didn't want our first date to go down so quickly. You know what they say about first impressions, one bad move and you're toast.

"Edward, you didn't do anything wrong. I appreciate for what you've done. Really, especially how you were looking out for me." Bella smiled as she took my hand.

"Bella, I feel as if I don't deserve you." I said. Just then, Bella lean in and pecked me on the lips.

"Try saying that again after that." Bella smirked.

"I forgot what I was gonna say." I chuckled.

"At least the manager was kind enough to not make a big deal out of Rider. Can you imagine how he would react seeing who I really am?" Bella asked.

"I don't have to, I know." I said causing us both to laugh.

A few minutes later, our food came. Throughout the hour, we eat, chat, and Bella takes pictures of the surrounding view. Once we were done, one of the waiters came and handed me the bill, thus making me pull out my credit card. Bella offered to pay, but I didn't let her, even if it's half of it. Despite that I don't have as much money as Bella, it would be rude of me to let her pay for it.

After the bill was paid, I take Bella's hand and help her out of her seat, then head back for the elevator. On the way, we saw a family talking to the hostess. There, a little girl wearing a purple and white dress with a blue ribbon in her hair was holding a stuff rabbit. Bella stepped away from me and got down on the little girl's level when she came over to her.

"Hi, what's your name?" Bella asked.

"Eva?" The little girl said, shyly.

"And who's this?" Bella asked, pointing at Eva's rabbit.

"Bun-Bun." Eva answered as her parents watched them, smiling.

"Well, I think Bun-Bun looks very cute with this bow on." Bella smiled as she examines the gold bow on the stuff rabbit. "You have a good eye."

"Thank you." Eva smiled as the hostess called her family over that their table is ready. I just couldn't help but be amazed at Bella for how she interacted with the little girl. It makes me love her even more.

"It was very nice to meet you." Bella said and got up coming over to me and took my hand as we walked into the elevator.

"Bella, do you have any idea how amazing you are?" I said when the elevator closed.

"The little girl was so adorable. I just couldn't resist. Like how I was with your sister." Bella sighed happily.

"And my sister loves you a lot." I smiled causing Bella to blush.

"Thank you, Edward." Bella said as we walked out of the elevator.

"For what?" I asked.

"The most perfect first date, ever," She whispers.

"It's not over yet." I whispered back as I pulled her close to me and walked with me passed the parking lot. She snuggles back into my chest and sighs at the contact.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the most beautiful place for our night." I said as I led her to Kerry Franklin Park.

"Wow." Bella said, admiring the colorful lights that are decorated on the trees, filled with blue, green and white, along with the beautiful walkway leading the big fountain in the middle where the lanterns are lit. "This is beautiful."

"You're beautiful." I said causing Bella to blush.

We continue our stroll in the park as Bella explores the scenery while taking pictures. We ask people we come across to take our picture every place we go, and I'll tell you, every single one was perfect.

"This place is amazing." Bella said.

"That's not even the best part." I said as I led her to another pathway and five minutes later, we arrived at a gazebo where only big white lights were hung around it.

"Edward," Bella said as we stepped in and she step away from me to look around. "I don't know what to say."

I placed my phone down on the ledge as I played one of my songs I played on the piano. Bella turned around to see me offering my hand. "Dance with me." I said.

"I… I-I-I… I don't… know how to… dance." Bella said shyly.

"You danced with someone in Rainbow Garden." I said with a raised eyebrow. "And you danced for your music videos and concerts."

"That's different; I rehearsed to know how to dance with someone. Dancing with someone out of the blue, I don't know what to do, worry that I might… step on your toes." Bella said nervously.

I chuckled. "My toes are pretty much made of steel. So I wouldn't worry about that. Besides, you don't need to practice, just… let loose." I smiled. Bella gave me a small one as she slowly came forward and took my hand as I slowly put my other hand on her waist. She then placed her other hand on my shoulder. Without even knowing what we're doing, Bella and I danced to the music as we looked into each other's eyes. She started to blush and looked down. Letting go of her waist, I lifted her chin to look at me.

"Don't be nervous. You're doing just fine." I said softly as we continue slow dancing to the dong. "See, no problem."

"I guess I have a good teacher." Bella giggled. As the next song played, I spun Bella slowly like a top which she responded really well, despite that she was surprised by it judging from her gasp. "A little warning would be helpful though." She said causing me to smirk. She shook her head as she chuckled.

"Edward, this has truly been the best night of my life." Bella said and then paused before she said. "Next to last night that is."

I smiled at the fact. "I would have to agree, Bella." I said. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm happy to be with you, here, on this beautiful night. So, thank you, for being here with me."

Next thing I know was that my lips met hers while we were still dancing, feeling that familiar sensation when I first kissed her. When we pulled her back, I stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

I think I covered this, but this time, it's official. I am falling for Bella. Faster, and deeper than I could possibly imagine.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope the wait was worth to see the date Edward and Bella had. And I hope everyone is doing okay and staying safe. This year has been crazy for us all and I hope things will be better in the future but until then, I will entertain you all with my stories. Hopefully not a long delay like this. Thank you.**

**Also, I have put up a new poll for you guys to vote what story I should write next with these new ideas that popped into my head. The poll is in my bio. And also, I have been thinking about opening up an Instagram account for my Fanfiction so that you guys can be up to date on when I will update and such. Plus showing you all of some images from my After Breaking Dawn Saga. What do you think? Speaking of After Breaking Dawn Saga, I know what I will do to show my appreciation to you all for your support of my five year anniversary of writing. Stay tune. Please review.**


	9. Something Just Like This

**Into You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

**So now we have seen Edward and Bella on their first date that has some… excitement, is what I'll call it. Lol. I mean, I didn't want all my first dates that I wrote in my stories to be just a night out with only conversations. Plus, this story wouldn't end like that. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Something Just Like This**

Edward's POV

After another song played where Bella and I danced, it was time for us to head back to my home. Bella and I were hand in hand as we walked back to my car. She moved closer to my side, her head snuggling to my chest. I have never before felt so comfortable, yet adrenaline-induced in the company of just one person.

On the one hand, I felt like I could spend hours talking to her about anything and everything that is not related to her fame. That's the comfortable part. On the other hand, I couldn't ignore the rush it gave me every time she smiled, laughed or even hold my hand while being out in public. That's the adrenaline-induced part.

Public. How is it going to be for Bella and I if people discover our relationship? Can't shake off the feeling about Rider after he nearly exposed Bella at the restaurant. I'm not sure if he'll keep his word from Bella after that threat she pulled. Exactly what did they do to him at her party? In any way, this night has been amazing, since it was just the two of us; no fans hounding Bella for pictures and autographs and no paparazzi. I want it to be like this forever, but how will we make it work in the future? Reality is upon us and soon, Bella will have to return home where she belongs; where her career is, her home.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked and I realized that we are now at the parking lot where my car is just up ahead.

"Sorry Bella, I was just thinking about something." I said.

"What about?" Bella asked as I saw the look in her eyes that tells me she was worried, probably because she assumes what I'm thinking about us. Shit, not like that!

"It's not bad, Bella." I assured her with a smile causing Bella to be relieved as we stopped at my car. "I'm just thinking about… how this works out for us. I mean, I know how you feel about me, as I do to you, and I'm still new of an official commitment, but how will this work out for the future?

"I… I want to commit in this relationship but soon, you'll be back to resuming your career as an actress and singer where you'll be making movies and music and going through interviews and photo shoots, etc. While I'll be stuck here finishing high school going to college hoping to fulfill my dreams to play in the NFL. I guess that… I'm worried about the fact that… because we both come from different backgrounds, _this_ might not work, and… I don't want things to _not _work out. I don't know, I guess I'm being paranoid." I sighed in frustration.

Thankfully, Bella took my hands in hers as she looked me right in the eye.

"Edward, I get how you feel. I get how worried you are about _our_ relationship, I am too. The kind of relationship we have where we will be separated will be… challenging, and fifty percent of those relationships won't last." Bella said. "I'm guess I'm as worried about this as you are. But what I'm worried about the most is that, your feelings for me, will change after realizing that… that it's not worth it all. That I'm not… good enough for you." She said sadly as she looked down.

I was shocked about Bella's statement. She doesn't believe she's good enough for _me_? She's joking, right? How could someone as famous as Bella, think she's beneath me? I'm nothing compared to her, despite where my future is hoping to be. Bella should know how I feel about her. Was I not convincing enough? I thought we were being honest.

"Bella, how could you think such a thing when you forgetting the life you have that is far greater than mine?" I asked as I got her to look up at me. "You know how genuine my feelings are for you. I never felt like this before with anyone. Not at all. With you, it's… special. Magical to be exact. You make me see things about you that others don't and I like seeing the real you."

"My life is not as great as you think." Bella said, showing a hint of bitterness. "Are you sure you're okay with this? The relationship we're in? You're okay with the paparazzi? You're okay with the fact that the minute it gets out that we're together, your entire life is going to be public information? You're okay with the horrible rumors that you're going to see? You're seriously okay with all of that?"

I have thought about that. The thought where everyone will know who I am. In the smallest city in Washington, my family and I are pretty well known. Everything you hear is the talk of the town that will last until the next big thing happening in the city is brought up, but to be known as Bella's boyfriend, that is a topic that will never go away. No one will leave you alone with all the questions of dating a celebrity that barely gives you time for yourself. Adding the paparazzi following you everywhere you go, watching your every move to wait and see you slip or something to make headlines and going their way to find information about you, there would be no privacy. Life will never be the same.

"Yes, to all of them," I said and then paused for a moment. "Bella, I've thought this through," I said shaking my head. "If I was unwilling to deal with your lifestyle, I wouldn't have told you how I felt. I wouldn't have bothered," I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

Bella then reached up and placed her hand on my face, feeling the soft smooth contact of her skin.

I took a deep breath and reluctantly said, "There's one thing I'm not so okay with, and I'm not sure I'll ever fully get used to. But, I'll deal with it because I have to. As for the whole paparazzi and public information, I'll deal when the time come, because right now, I think it's best for the both of us that we keep our relationship on the down low. Not that I'm afraid or can't be seen with you or something like that," I quickly added. "I want to see how our relationship goes and where it takes. I'm hoping for a long time, but for now, our relationship is personal that should be private around others."

"I get it Edward." Bella said with a smile. "I don't want your life to be dragged in unexpectedly and have everyone on your tail about us. I want your life, along with your friends and family, to remain as it is away from the public eye. It is after all between us and our family and friends."

"Well… actually, I didn't… tell my friends… about us." I said nervously. "I don't wanna get their hopes up if I tell them right away and we break up later on. My family of course knows, even Nessie, but you can tell your friends." I quickly said.

"Actually, my friends already knew about how I feel about you awhile back, and they were supportive of us being together. I mean, it took Rosalie to get to know you more before she gave the okay, and I don't know about Renee, and I don't care what she says about you." Bella said with a scoff. "And I agree with you about keeping our relationship private; I don't want the media to invade yours and your family and friends privacy. One day, we'll tell them, but for now, it's out little secret." She giggled causing me to chuckle. Bella then sighed.

"There is also one thing I'm really worried about," She said. "Soon, in a few weeks, I won't be with you. I won't be able to reach out and touch you whenever I feel like it."

That's when I saw a tear came out. "I'm sorry." She said, letting go of my face to wipe it off as she turned away.

"Don't be. Seeing you every once in a while is better than not seeing you at all." I said as I pulled her close to me and held her tightly. Eventually, Bella will leave me and I'll be stuck here until I graduate. But then I'll be at UW next year, if I get in that is. Maybe if I had offers like in California, I can move there and be with Bella. I'll worry about that when the time comes. But for now, "Let's enjoy our moment together and not worry about our future. Okay?"

"Alright." Bella sighed as she looked up at me, allowing me to lean in and kiss her softly.

"Come on, we should head home." I said getting Bella inside my car.

For the rest of the ride, Bella and I simply sat in silence, with her observing all of the passing scenery out of the window, and me occasionally glancing at her whilst driving. She'd taken my right hand captive half the time into the drive, only releasing when we eventually pulled back up in front of her house.

We'd managed to arrive back there around 10:30. The sky had darkened considerably on our way back, going from a light pink, gradually growing darker and darker until the stars could be seen stark against the night sky.

I moved out, opening the passenger door for Bella, shaking my head as she thanked me for doing so, assuring her it wasn't a problem – it was common courtesy to open the door for someone, after all. We completed the short distance to the front door. No one was there soon we entered the media room to see my mother making herself comfortable in one of the couches as she sips her wine while watching Charlie and my father golfing on the flat screen just to see my father tossing popcorn at Charlie as Charlie made a swing and watch his ball on screen make it into the hole.

"Right into the ground!" Charlie exclaimed as he playfully flipped Carlisle off.

"Hey guys." I said, causing the three to see us.

"Oh Edward, Bella, welcome back. How was your night?" Esme smiled.

"It was amazing, Esme." Bella answered.

"Is it really that time?" Charlie asked looking at his watch. "I figure you kids be home around eleven."

"Well, we could've had a longer night had not that guy Rider almost ruined the night." I said.

"Rider was there?" Charlie asked in shock.

"Yeah, and as always, he is that much of a dumb ass about his infatuation on me. Sorry." Bella said to Esme who waved it off like it was nothing.

"That would explain Renee's text messages about Rider being "bullied" and how Bella "hurt his feelings."" Charlie said as he looked as his messages. Wow. I thought in an unbelievable way while Bella shook her head. Honestly, does that woman even see the kind of guy Rider is, let alone see herself? Would I be surprised to see Renee try to set Bella up with someone who may be a sweet and charming man to the everyone, but to him, her and Bella, he would do as he pleases, be abusive and Renee wouldn't give a damn? Not in the slightest and I hope that doesn't happen. "Better set that woman straight." He said started texting on his phone.

"Where's Renesmee and Fluff?" Bella asked seeing that those two aren't in here.

"They're in Nessie's room, playing. They might be asleep now, but we better be sure." Carlisle said as he turned off the TV.

"I'll come." Bella said. "I just wanna say good night to Renesmee." And she left the room with my father as mom picked up the glasses that were left for drinking and left leaving me and Charlie alone.

"That woman really needs to get the fact that Rider is not who people think he is." Charlie said, more to himself, as he shook his head while putting away his phone.

"She's still defending him?" I asked.

"As if he were her own son." Charlie said.

"That would be a bit incestuous, don't you think? Having him and Bella together?" I said.

"I don't think Renee would give a damn about that either, regardless of a controversy." Charlie sighed. "So, Bella sure looked like she had fun with you tonight." He smiled at me.

"She did." I smiled.

"Honestly, I never seen my daughter like this at all." Charlie said. "Ever since coming here, Bella seem… different. In a good way." He quickly added. "It's like… something changed her. She looks like as if… she's… free. Free to be who she wants to be. I don't know what you did, but you clearly must have made an impact on my daughter." Those words touched me coming from Charlie.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I just… don't see her as just a celebrity. She's… Bella." I said. "She's obviously a girl with a life like mine minus the lifestyle she lives in."

"Well, I'll tell you this Edward; Bella's life is anything but normal." Charlie explained. "I'm sure you already know that. She's always going and going and going, but that's only because she never wants to disappoint anyone. From what you've told me, I anticipate that you both are planning to continue this relationship when she heads back to L.A. And when she does head back, you can't expect too much from her.

Now Bella is selfless, and stubborn in case you didn't notice. Now I don't know what Renee has done to make Bella go through with it, but Bella always pushes herself too hard for people that she cares about – her fans, her friends, her family. She's already spreading herself so thin with her career. A boy might be difficult to add to that picture, even a celebrity boy. So just be patient if, sometimes, she can't return your calls. Believe me, she'll try. But sometimes it's going to be too stressful for her."

"I get that." I nodded my head. "And you're okay with me dating your daughter? Even though I'm not… like you guys?"

Charlie just scoffed. "I don't think you'll have a problem of fame when you get into the NFL." He said. "Besides, I don't care about the whole status where stars have to date someone in their league or the whole power couple from shows or movies. That is nothing but to get some publicity to promote stuff or for the media to feed off of. All that matters is how you two feel about each other. Do you love her?"

That question surprised me. Do I love her? Honestly, yeah, I do. I love being with Bella; being in her presence, holding her feels just right. I love everything about her, not just her status; her character, her personality… the real Bella.

"I do, Charlie." I admitted. "I love Bella, but… I didn't tell her that."

"Well, I'm sure Bella feels the same way, but my advice right now is to not rush it. You two take the time you need until you both confess your love for one another in the future." Charlie said. "I'm glad that you're the one that she's decided to give a chance to. I don't think I would've liked it very much if she was dating Rider."

"Thank you, Charlie." I said.

Charlie smiled as he came over and patted my shoulder giving it a squeeze. "Anytime, son. Just remember, even though I played the cop, I know the system, so I'm not afraid to use those if you hurt my daughter." He teased.

I nodded my head, absorbed every single word of his explanation. I knew that Charlie wasn't trying to deter me from pursuing a relationship with his daughter, but rather, prepare me for what was in store for me. And I appreciated it wholeheartedly. Of course, I'd figured a lot of things out on my own already, but it was great to be given input from the people who'd actually lived through the situation with her while they live that whole other realm of Hollywood.

Charlie and I left the media room to see Esme come out of the kitchen as Carlisle followed Bella down the stairs with Fluff, asleep in her arms.

"Well, we should get going." Bella said. "Have a good night, Carlisle and Esme." They said the same as they talk to Charlie a bit while Bella turned to me. "Thank you, Edward, for an amazing night."

"My pleasure, Bella." I said giving her a kiss. "Have a good night."

"Night Edward." Bella said and soon joined with Charlie as the two and Fluff walked out the front door with my parents and I waving them goodbye.

After they left, I said goodnight to my parents and went up to my room. As soon as I was inside, I thought about everything Charlie said, which makes me think even more about Bella. I hated that she was worried about my lack of commitment, but honestly, it was slightly hypocritical of me seeing as I was worried about the same thing. She could have any guy – _literally_ any guy, minus Rider, in the world – and she'd wound up choosing me.

I'm never one to feel insecure about myself, and yet here I am, not enjoy this feeling, but I knew that she could do better. It startled me that she felt the same about me - she thought that it'd be easy for someone else to swoop in and catch my eye, but I knew it to be impossible. Bella is the only woman I see, and is the only one I want to be with. The only way our relationship could ever work is if we both shoved aside that lack of confidence we both suffered with.

I liked her; she liked me. That's all that was important right now.

I shook my head from my thoughts and got ready to bed where as soon as I lay down and closed my eyes, my night has been nothing but on the beautiful brunette, who has my heart.

* * *

The weekend went by as it was time to get back to school. I spent my Sunday talking with Bella as she came over yesterday with Fluff just to hang out. Now here I am, doing the learning. Here at this school. Without Bella. I always picture the thought of me and Bella at school. Bella, where she isn't a celebrity, and she and I can have classes together, hold hands in between classes and hang out together, with our friends, laughing and make memories. That would be nice.

"I had to hold in my pee in the last half hour of class, just to see Mr. Banner show us how childbirth from a shark looks like?" Demetri asked after he came out of the bathroom while I was waiting on him before we headed to lunch.

"Well he did said it was supposed to be the most beautiful thing to witness." I said in a way to defend Mr. Banner, even though I agree with Demetri.

"Please, that look like someone sawed a cow in half!" Demetri said.

"Well, don't mention it to the others since we're about to eat." I said as we entered the cafeteria where everyone is, enjoying their lunch. "And you know how Jane gets when we speak of something that'll ruin her appetite."

Demetri and I both gulped as we looked down to be sure everything is secured before getting in line to grab some food. We soon found the others minus Jane and Jessica at a table as we sat down.

"Edward, can you please tell them to leave me alone?" Seth asked like he was begging.

"What's going on?" I asked as we sat down.

"We're just wondering if Seth even has the guts outside the field than he does on the field." Alec answered causing me and Demetri to be confused until we turned Angela and Heidi for actual answers.

"They're bugging him on when is he ever gonna ask Jane out." Heidi explained. That there caused Seth to blush.

"Well what are you waiting for dude?" Demetri asked excitedly.

"SHH!" Seth hushed and looked around panicking as he turned to us. "Do you ever keep that mouth of yours close?"

"Not a lick!" Demetri stated causing Ben and Alec to laugh.

"Seth, it's okay to be nervous. Just tell her. The worse that could happen is that she says no." Angela said to him.

"Well I don't wanna do it with so much pressure!" Seth said.

"This comes from the guy who delivers the pressure on the QB." Ben said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Look man, if you really wanna date my sister, just go for it. At least that way, when you two start dating, she won't be my problem anymore." Alec said as he leaves back in his chair and shrugs it off like it's no big deal.

"That's easier said than done!" Seth said. "I don't even know how to say it."

"Dude, it's easy. Just say, "Will you go out with me?"" Alec demonstrated.

"Sure Alec." We all turned to see a cute curly hair girl walk by as she smiled at Alec. All of us were dumbstruck as we looked at Alec.

"Okay, bad example." He stated.

"Seth, don't think so much about how, just do things naturally. Like you're not even thinking." Ben said.

"Yeah, like how Demetri does it." Heidi teased.

"HEY!" He complained as we all laughed while Heidi gave him a kiss.

"Edward could give you some pointers on how to ask Jane out." Angela suggested. Wait, what?! I thought as all eyes turned to me.

"How do you do it, Edward?" Seth asked. Fuck! Act cool, act cool!

"W-What? Just because I've been out with a few girls makes me an expert? I-If anything, you should be asking Demetri since he's been with lots of girls before Heidi." I said, pointing out to him. "I-I mean remember how he hit it off with Marion Shay sophomore year?" I said causing Demetri to panic as he gave me that look and tried to silence me with his hand over his neck but it was too late.

"_Marion Shay_?!" Heidi said in a "Are you kidding me?" tone. "Oh so you two really were serious back then." She said to him.

"Well it's just that I, uh, well, um," Demetri stuttered causing me to be relieved to be off the spotlight. If there's one thing I learn when being faced in a dilemma like this, throw your best friend under the bus. No way I can give my advice. I care about Seth and I want him to be happy with Jane but if I answer how, it might lead to question to how I know so much that deeply which will lead to the part about me and Bella and we're not ready to announce our relationship yet.

"Y-You know I love you, Heidi," Demetri stammered. "I love your voice, you and love for someone to change the subject please." He begged, mostly to anyone.

"I'll let it slide since Marion came out as a lesbian." Heidi said causing Demetri to be relieved. " For now." She said, causing Demetri to gulp.

"Wait, what about the advice?" Seth asked in complaint.

"What advice?" All the boys and I gave out a scream as we jumped from our seats when Jane and Jessica came over to us. It's scary how Jane does that.

"Uh, the advice on how to ace the quiz we're about to have on Friday in calculus." Seth answered as Jane and Jessica sat down.

"You always a bit slow to understand it. Don't worry, I can help you out." Jane said causing the guys and I to be surprised.

"U-Uh, y-yeah, s-sure. I-I lu-lu- that'll be great." Seth said, if possible, squeaked as he looked at us while I gave him the "I don't know, just go with it" look. Well there's something we can do on how to get a girl; say something unintentionally.

"Cool!" Jane smiled as she started eating her pizza allowing us to enjoy our meal.

"So did you guys enjoy that new episode of Riverdale on Saturday?" Ben asked us excitedly.

"I sure did!" Jessica answered.

"It was unbelievable." Demetri said.

"Oh I didn't I see it." I said as I was stirring up my salad.

"Didn't see it? What were you doing on Saturday?" Alec asked causing me to freeze when I was about to take a bite of my lunch as I felt everyone's eyes on me.

Fuck! Me and my big mouth on missing Riverdale night on the evening I had my first date with Bella. What am I supposed to say? I'm not ready to tell them about my relationship with Bella. They'll have a field day, plus I don't want them to get their hopes up and then things turn bad between me and her, which I hope not.

"I… I-I was… out." I said when I looked up at everyone.

"On Riverdale night?" Jane asked in a tone that said I missed out something important over this.

"Out where?" Jessica asked, examining me. Ah shit, this is where all hell breaks loose with Jessica and her interrogation skills for gossip.

"I was… out… on a… date." I said slowly.

"Wait, what?!"

"You were on a date, and you didn't tell us?!" Heidi asked as she slammed her hands on the table causing a bang.

"SHH!" I said looking around and was relieved no one heard it, which is surprising. "Now you all are being like Demetri." I said to them.

"Dude, I'm your best friend in the whole world! Why didn't you tell me you scored a date?!" Demetri said in disbelief as he slapped my shoulder hard. OW!

"Uh, we're still on the debate on that topic of best friend of Edward, so we'll get to that later." Alec said to Demetri as he placed his hand on my other shoulder, which was to deliver the hint, and then turned to me. "Who were you out with?"

Shit, come on, Edward. Think. Think! Not good. This is NOT good. Should I lie or tell them the truth? I'm dead here! What do I even tell them?! Wait, what if I partially tell them the truth and yet lie at the same time? Is there such a thing? Guess we'll find out.

"Who is the girl?!" Jane asked in demand like she's on the edge of her seat, which she literally is.

"Her name is… Isabella." I said when I remembered Bella's birth name. There was silence, and I feared that they saw right through that lie. That's it, I'm dead.

"Hmm, I don't think I know that girl." Jessica said finally causing me to be surprised. She bought it?! Jessica Stanley, the girl who not only owns the Bella Swan forum on her website, but a major news scooper that involves Hollywood, actually fell for it?!

"Y-You don't?" I asked.

"I don't know. Guys?" Jessica asked everyone.

"Don't know her." Ben said.

"I don't think so." Angela said.

"Nope." Seth said.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Demetri said.

"Can't recall." Heidi said.

"Not a familiar name." Alec said

"Who?" Jane said.

All of that stuns me. They're buying it?!

"Who is she? I don't think I see her here in school." Ben said.

"Well duh, because we live in the smallest city in Washington." Jane pointed out.

"She doesn't go here. She's from… out of town." I answered.

"How did you two meet?" Demetri asked. I had to resist gulping to what I'm about to say next.

"I met her… after the game… on Friday." I said.

"Wait, I think I know who you're talking about." Seth said causing my heart to miss a beat when I got figured out. "Isn't she that blonde girl with the sunglasses you were talking to after the game?"

"Uh y-yeah, that was her." I said in surprised.

"Wait, you just met the girl on Friday and asked her out then?" Heidi asked, skeptically.

"We were… just getting to know each other." I said.

"Is it serious?" Jessica asked, eyeing me.

"Well… we're both… new at this. I mean we're together but we're… taking things slow." I said slowly.

"Well," Angela finally said after a moment of silence. "That's great. I hope I get to meet her one." She smiled.

Oh you already have. I thought as my friends congratulate me on my relationship with "Isabella." Wow, I cannot believe they fell for that. Oh wait until Bella hears this. Speaking of whom, my phone vibrated receiving a text message from her.

**Hey, I hope you're having a good day at school. :) – Bella**

I smiled as I respond to the text.

**Hey love, school is good now that you messaged me. :) – Edward**

**Just want to say again to thank you for an amazing night on Saturday. I had a really good time if I didn't mention it before. – Bella**

**It was my pleasure Bella. But I should be thanking you for making that night memorable. – Edward**

**Just being with you is all it takes to make it special. – Bella**

That there, did it. I really want to tell Bella that I love her, but I couldn't. It's still too soon to say it. I'm not even sure if she feels that way about me. Yes, she likes me, but does she likes me that much to go that further into our relationship? We have only been together for only a few days. Plus saying I love you over a text is not at all a romantic way to do so.

"What are you smiling about?" Demetri asked causing me to snap out of my thoughts. "Are you texting that girl?" He asked trying to look at my phone which I shove it back in my pocket.

"No, that was Bella." I answered.

"Bella?" Jane said and then gasped. "You have her –"

"SHH!" I hushed before she could blurt it out and then whispered. "Yes, I have Bella's number. Before you ask, I texted her when I found her dog before I realized it was her."

"God dammit Edward! How did you get so lucky?!" Ben asked.

"Because I'm a good guy that gets rewarded for good things?" I asked with a shrug.

"It's a shame that you two aren't dating," Jessica said. "That would totally be epic."

"Um well, you know how it is." I said nervously. "Life tells us the story and it saying that she and I are good friends."

"Well that's good though." Angela said. "And her co-stars were super nice."

"I know, Jacob was super nice to me and really complimented on my plays on the field." Seth said.

"I wish we could hang out with them again." Heidi said.

"Maybe we can." Jessica said causing us to be curious. "Aren't they all still staying in Washington until the end of this month? Maybe we can get to hang out with them one last time."

"And what are we supposed to do when we hang out with the stars of Rainbow Garden?" Alec asked in confusion.

"Yeah, won't people see us and ruin the moment by trying to join in, asking for autographs and such?" Seth asked worriedly. He does bring up a good point.

"What if we all hang out at Edward's place?" Angela suggested. "His house is big enough for us to just play video games and watch movies and such."

"That's a great idea!" Jane said.

"Dude, what are you waiting for? Ask her if she and her friends could hang out!" Demetri said to me like I was being crazy.

"Okay, okay, okay! Sheesh." I said as I pulled out my phone. I wonder what kind of drugs they're taking. I thought as I started texting Bella.

**Hey, my friends were wondering; do you and your friends want to hang out with us? Like before you guys leave? They suggested we hang out at my place to avoid the public. – Edward**

I was surprised when Bella immediately responded.

**Funny. Alice was thinking about hanging out with you guys before we head back to LA. LOL – Bella**

I stifled my laugh as I respond.

**What is she, a psychic? LOL – Edward**

**Actually, she claims to have these feelings like she's psychic. LOL – Bella**

"What's so funny?" Alec asked when I burst out laughing.

"Apparently, it's the saying for Alice and Jessica, great minds think alike." I laughed as I typed up the message.

**So anyway, how about that hangout? – Edward**

**Sure! We'll let you know when to hang out. :) – Bella**

**Sounds good! Oh, by the way, if my friends ask, my girlfriend is Isabella. – Edward**

**? – Bella**

**I'll explain later. See ya. – Edward**

"She said they're in and will let us know when." I said causing everyone to be excited about it.

"Ooh I cannot wait!" Jane said as she started clapping.

"Our senior year is already kicking off to a great start!" Demetri said happily as he leans back. I couldn't help but smile. Not only will we get to hang out with Bella and her friends but I'll spend even more time with Bella… while discreetly being with her. The day wouldn't come any sooner.

After much planning, we all decided to hang out on the last weekend of the month. We also decided to make it a sleepover in which they'll spend the night at my place. We'll have video game and movie night and maybe play some backyard football. It's gonna be pretty fun hanging out with a group of celebrities.

* * *

The next two weeks went on at school as the teachers took things seriously now on our school work with all the learning and shit. Thankfully, I'm on top of things. I wouldn't say I have all As but my grades mark me in with the top academic students like Ben and Angela. We also had two more games played; one at home and one away. Our away game against the Hornets was a challenging one but we were able to beat them by two points. Our last game at home was a bit brutal against the Pirates as they beat us by ten points and I got picked off twice. But at least I was better than Mike who got sacked multiple times and never threw the ball and only ran one yard from ten carries. Nine of them were from when decided to those at the last second instead of giving them to the running back.

Meanwhile, Bella and I continue our relationship and it is going well so far. Sometimes Bella would come over with Charlie and Fluff and have dinner with us and sometimes we FaceTime at night, just talking until we're both tired. We went out a few times, with her being in disguise, as we ate dinner and go places like any couple would do. I'm glad no one has spotted Bella and her disguise which means Bella and I can do what we want without any interruption. We're free to have fun. Though I'm sure Bella is having more fun about it than me which I'm okay with, because I want her to be happy. She deserves it after living in the life where cameras are watching your every move, fans coming up to you when you're on a break, especially dealing Renee controlling Bella's life about what she should do as if… she's living through Bella. That's not how a manager does it. Hell, that's not how a mom should treat her kid. Parents are supposed to love and care for them, to support them and let them make their own decisions. If Bella wants to be with me, let her. It's Bella life after all so she's the one that lives it, not Renee.

Anyway,

The day finally came when the last of Saturday this month came and here I am with my parents in the kitchen as we were getting all food ready. It was around five that we heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said and went over to the front door, I smiled to see Bella, followed by her friends; bringing in all their belongings for the night. Well the guys had their duffle bags and followed the girls about bringing sleeping bags. The girls all brought like two or three bags. That, I never understand.

"We're here!" Alice sang as she waltzed in like she owns the place.

"Hey guys," I said. "Um, you do know that you're staying over for the weekend right? Not the whole week."

"What, you expect us to pack light?" Alice asked while Rosalie and Victoria shrugged. Emmett, Jacob and Jasper just rolled their eyes while Bella giggled.

"Come on guys, I'll show you where to drop your bags." I said and led them to the media room where we will all spend time and sleep for the night.

"Damn Edward! This room is sick!" Emmett exclaimed when everyone, minus Bella, saw the room and were in complete dumbstruck.

"Uh, are you sure you and family aren't famous?" Jasper asked, as he and the others didn't move a muscle.

"Have you heard of our names before?" I chuckled.

"Fuck me." Victoria muttered as she saw the black leather sectional sofa set. Yeah, no thank you. I thought.

"Remind me again what your parents even do?" Rosalie asked me.

"My dad's a doctor and mom does interior design." I answered as I let everyone set their things down.

"And you guys were able to make this room into paradise?" Jacob said as he went up to examine the big screen.

"Nope, it was already like this. My mother and her team made a few touches." I said as Bella's friends examine the media allowing me to have a little moment with her. "Hi."

"Hi." Bella smiled as I lean in to kiss her. As I pulled back, she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close to her. "Sorry." She said.

"Who said I was complaining?" I smirked as I wrapped my arms around her. "This will be challenging; concealing our relationship you know."

"Well considered this hangout, a warm-up. If we're able to hide our relationship from your friends, we should be okay from the public." Bella giggled.

"I miss you the last few days." I admitted.

"It was only two days ago. And that was because I had a Skype meeting with the director for To All The Boys I Love next film. Jacob was there along with the producer and… my mother." Bella said as she looked down with a sigh.

"Didn't go well?" I asked sadly.

"No, it was fine. It's just Renee being Renee. Basically whenever I was asked about the film and such, Renee would answer for me as if she knew what I was thinking. Not even close." Bella said.

"You didn't get to say anything?" I asked.

"I tried, but she always interrupts me and goes on with the meeting like nothing happened." Bella said.

"What did you say to her after the meeting was over?" I asked.

Bella was silent for a moment until she spoke. "She just said things like… "That's how it is and to go with it. Why argue?" So I didn't really say much and let Renee do her business reminding me of my schedule when I return home." She said.

"I'm sorry, love." I said.

"It's alright." Bella said shaking her head as she looked up. "Look, I don't wanna talk about Renee. I just wanna have fun with you and our friends if that's okay."

"Of course." I said, not wanting to push it.

"Bella!" We turned to see my sister rushing in and I let go just in time to let her hug Bella.

"Hello Renesmee." Bella smiled as she returned the hug.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Nessie said excitedly.

"So am I. I'm excited to be here, but there is someone is excited as me." Bella said and led my sister over to one her bags and opened it where her dog came out.

"Fluff!" Nessie exclaimed as she scooped the dog up in her arms allowing Fluff to lick her face.

"Hey there, Ness." Jacob said he came over to her.

"Jakey!" Nessie exclaimed as she was jumping up and down excitedly, still holding Fluff.

"I think Nessie has a bit of a crush on Jake." Bella giggled.

"She is big fan of him." I chuckled but then turned serious. "But she is not dating."

"Over reactive big brother, are we?" Bella giggle causing me to be annoyed how she finds it funny.

"She's my baby sister and she's gonna stay my baby sister." I stated as Nessie was meeting up with the rest of Bella's friends. "Come on, I'll show you the house while we wait on the others." I said as I took Bella's hand and led everyone out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Woo, I smell something good!" Emmett exclaimed when they saw the display on the table. "Mama C, you have out done yourself!"

"Hold it, big boy," Esme said as she playfully slapped Emmett's hand away when he was about to swipe a chicken leg. Oh, so she gets be all soft on him when he tries to sneak a bite but when I do it, it's a crime? "We're waiting on Edward's friends to arrive."

"Which is why I'm showing everyone the place." I said and started giving everyone a tour of the place.

"I must say Edward, your place is by far the best I've been to." Jacob said, having Nessie riding on his shoulders as we all entered the living room.

"Yeah, your place puts ours to shame." Emmett stated.

"Well I thank you guys for that, but you're just saying it." I said, feeling flattered.

"No Edward, this is like the nicest house we've ever been to." Alice said holding hands with Jasper.

"She's not wrong, and if I may add, your place has a lot smells. Which isn't bad," Rosalie quickly said to me. "It's just nice to have a house that… mixes up the place."

"Well, I don't wanna name it all for you guys, but I can say there's a total of ten different smells in the house. One of them I don't want to name it." I said causing us all to laugh.

"I do like this part of the house." Bella said, her hand in mine, showing everyone the big display of family photos.

"Wow," Victoria said. "Please don't say your mom took the time to do all of that."

"I would, but that would be lying." I chuckled as I showed everyone the photos.

There were many photos on display. There was one mainly showing me, Nessie and our parents together that was taken during the summer. It was in between a photo of me taken from one of my senior photo shoots and one of Nessie for her getting ready for her first day of school. There was also one taken of me and Nessie on my first football game in high school where we won. Then there was a photo of my parents all dressed up on their wedding day, looking not only happy, but madly in love. Another photo was shown of me and my friends all together at the beach in Ocean Shores on Independence Day, and many more photos shown to display the life of the Cullen family.

"Who is that?" Victoria asked pointing at another photo of my family and I along with another group of people next to us, all bundled up in the cold weather based on the snowy background.

"That's our family from Alaska." Nessie answered pointing at the photo.

"Yeah, our aunt, Carmen, is our mom's older sister." I explained. "Like our mom, she's an interior designer but her husband, Eleazar is a attorney. He's one of the best there is. _Never_ has lost a case."

"Damn." Emmett said while Jacob gave out a whistle.

"Emmett." Nessie said holding out her hand.

"Oh shit – I mean – argh!" Emmett said in frustration causing us all to laugh as we watch him hand Nessie a twenty dollar bill. "Please don't tell me your sister's friends are coming as well. I don't think I can keep my mouth clean around them."

"Relax, it's only her." I chuckled.

"So who are those people with your aunt and uncle." Jacob asked pointing at the three girls with the little boy.

"Those are their kids, our cousins." I answered. "Irina is the oldest. She's a senior like me. Tanya's only a year younger and Kate is a freshman. Their little brother Vasilii is the age as Nessie."

"I love them. They're very nice and fun to play with." Nessie said.

"I think it's more than what you say Nessie." Rosalie said, looking at the photo. "All the girls are so beautiful."

"Amen to that." Victoria said.

"Yeah, it's because of them, people in Alaska didn't know we're related and they thought Tanya and I were together." I said shaking my head.

"What, you don't like blondes?" Bella teased.

"Even if she wasn't my cousin, Tanya isn't the kind of girl I would date. Not because she's blonde." I said. "Besides, I prefer brunettes." I smirked causing Bella to blush allowing me to kiss her cheek.

"Awe!" I turned to see Alice and Victoria saying it while Rosalie smiled with Jasper and Jacob as Nessie giggled and Emmett was wiggling his eyebrows.

"You two are so adorable together, it's sick in a good way." Alice said.

"At least you guys thought so." Jacob said as he watches me and Bella with a look that shows more than happiness, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"We're here!" A voice boomed causing me and Bella to quickly let go of our hands as my friends arrived. "I see you guys are all here. Hope we're not late for the party." Demetri said.

"N-No, you're alright. The food is getting ready and we're just waiting on you guys." I said.

"Sweet, because I'm starving!" Seth said.

"Seth, you brought like seven bags of jerky, ten bags of chips and four bottles of your homemade protein shakes." Ben said.

"Hey, I'm trying to keep the weight I have into muscles here." Seth said.

"Come on, let's drop our things and then have dinner." Jane said taking Seth's hand and led out of the living room with my friends following him.

"And you guys thought I ate too much." Jacob chuckled as he set my sister down off his shoulders.

"Might as well join and grab some grub." Emmett said and soon, he and everyone left the living room.

"Time for the test to begin." I said to Bella when it was just us. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready when you are?" Bella said and we gave each other one more kiss before walking out of the living room.

This is where it starts now.

* * *

**I was going to write more into it but it seems too long so will have to stop it there. It was longer than I expected it to be. So I hope you guys won't hate me for the delay just for this.**

**Also, I don't know who but, I also posted Into You on Starslibrary website, and someone actually made a cover of the story and it turns out amazing! Whoever made, thank you for the art work and for those who want to see it, it is now the cover on the website! I hope you enjoy this chapter. More to come soon, hopefully. Please review.**


End file.
